Sweet Revenge
by honey2502
Summary: It's 1969 and a nightmare twist of fate has thrown Tris's world upside down. With vengeance in her heart and the help of a mismatched group of friends she sets her sights on sweet revenge. Fighting against hidden enemies and self blame, does she also have enough strength to fight against her love for handsome Chicago police detective Tobias Eaton?
1. Chapter 1

********Coming from Australia I am unsure of American sayings, history or places. I have researched and fact checked using the internet to try to ensure I am as close as possible, I do however sincerely apologise if they are wrong.********

****Characters and some story lines are owned by Veronica Roth****

**PRESENT DAY…..**

As you drive through the outskirts of Somerset, Kentucky there stands a large two storey country house. It is shielded from the narrow bitumen road that runs adjacent by the sugar maples lining the small white picket fence. Sitting in the centre of an acre of lush blue grass the only indication of the home from the road is the sudden pebble driveway and an old milk can that's converted into a mailbox sitting precariously on top of a wooden beam. As you follow the small white pebble drive that leads you towards the home a few free range cows will lazily raise their heads alerted by the crunching of the drive as you pass before returning to their grazing.

On a closer inspection of the house you can see the white painted weatherboards are slightly chipped and worn from time, but, the steady wisp of smoke that billows from the brick chimney on the side it signals that it stands warm and inviting for those who are willing to take the time to find it. With the standard barn, shed and garage out the back it is everything that you would imagine a family country home to be, right down to the tyre swing.

Surrounding the home is a wraparound porch, it is littered with pots filled with daisies and a row of discarded shoes and boots in assorted sizes are piled messily near the front door. Just off to the right is an old porch swing hand carved from rich warm timer and hangs between chains firmly secured to a thick beam above. It gives a light creak as the elderly lady sits and gently rocks with the tips of her toes brushing against the timber underneath.

Her hair long hair once an auburn blonde has now greying from time. Still full and thick it's pinned back neatly in a bun at the nape of her neck. The petite form is nestled between large coloured cushions and is snuggled tight under a patchwork quilt that lies across her lap. She looks lovingly at the old photo in her hand and lightly brushes her fingertips across the glass of the frame. A dreamy smile forming on her lips.

Her granddaughter, Becca, is standing at the large oak front door with stained glassed windows holding a hot cup of tea in her hand. The steam lazily billows in the cool afternoon breeze as she fondly watches her grandmother reminisce. At the age of 13 she's taller than her peers at school, her long lean body a hereditary gift from her grandfather. The long dark blonde hair and smouldering blue grey eyes a gift from her.

"Grandma," she calls softy. A smile plays on her lips as she sees her grandmother jolt out of her thoughts, "sorry. I didn't mean to scare you."

The elderly lady smiles at the girl and tucks the picture she was holding into the small space beside her. Holding out her arm she gives a small shake of her head and indicates for her to come over.

"Mamma thought you might like some tea, it's starting to get a little cold out," Becca says as she gently closes the screen door behind her, padding across creaky timber in socked feet.

"Oh thank you sweetheart," she pats the spot next to her on the swing, "come sit with me."

Reaching up with slight trembling fingers she takes the cup and saucer from her granddaughter before gently blowing against the rim and taking a tiny tentative sip of the steaming liquid.

"mmm that is nice, perfect," she says as she replaces it back into its spot on the saucer with a small tinkle as the china meets.

"Your mamma knows how to make the best tea, just the right amount of honey."

Becca who is still standing watches affectionately as her grandmother finishes another sip before bending down and relieving her of the drink.

"Here, I'll put it on the table for you."

She takes the cup and saucer from the smiling old woman and places it on the small wicker table beside the swing. Seeming to glide with ease she then carefully sits next to her grandmother taking the old ladies hand, intertwining their fingers.

"You are such a good girl Becca. Looking after a poor old girl like me," she chuckles.

"Oh grandma. Don't for a second think that you aren't able to look after yourself. Lord help anyone who gets between you and your weekly scrabble battles with Aunt Chris."

The old lady laughs with glee "yes, we do tend to get a little carried away. I still say that Xanthan is a word."

Becca raises a querying eyebrow "is it really Grandma?"

"Are you going to challenge me too?" she asks with a playful huff causing Becca to giggle.

"No, I wouldn't dare. So I take it you aren't grumpy with papa anymore for insisting you install the computer and internet?"

"Well I have to admit, this whole internet web thing certainly had me and your grandfather a little baffled to begin with," she stop briefly to smooth the lap blanket before continuing, "It has made it easier though to keep in contact with everyone now that we're older, especially Chris seems she's all the way over in San Francisco. Our scrabble tournament took a lot longer by post, so much easier on the line," she pats the young girls hand "just don't tell your pa, I enjoy being a grump with him."

Sharing a conspiratorial squeeze of the hands she replies "I promise I won't. It's fun to watch."

"So tell me how school is dear."

"It's good. I have some really exciting subjects this year."

"And which is your favourite?"

"History and English."

"Your mamma told me that your English teacher thinks you have a real gift with writing stories."

"I love it!" she wriggles excitedly in the seat "I want to be a writer."

"Well, you always have loved your stories dear. I remember reading The Wizard of Oz with you when you were little. Every day afterwards you used to stand right there in the middle of the yard hoping a tornado was going to come and sweep you away so you could meet the scarecrow."

"I remember."

"We brought you a pair of shiny red shoes that year for your birthday, the only time you took them off was to bathe."

They share a laugh at the memory and grip their hands a little tighter. Together they sit in a comfortable silence that is only slightly disturbed by the slow creak of the swing.

"What were you looking at?" Becca eventually asks.

Reaching down and pulling the photo out from the protective folds beside her she glances at the picture again before handing it to Becca.

"This is an old picture of me and your grandpa when we were younger."

Becca looks down at the old photo of her grandparents. They are standing barefoot on a beach with an amusement park behind them, the large Ferris wheel gleaming in the background by the afternoon sun. Her Grandmother is standing in front of her Grandfather and they are beaming at the camera. As he is taller it's clear in the picture that he has a slight slouch as her rests his chin on the top of her head. His arms wrapped around her waist and she has placed hers on top as they interlace their fingers, her head leaning back into his chest.

While they both are wearing similar flared denim jeans, her grandmothers' colourful gypsy top slips from her shoulders showing a hint of a tattoo along her collar bone. Wrapped around the crown of her head is a ring of daisies helping to keep her thick hair from her face.

"WOW look at you two, so young," she says as she takes in the picture, "Where was this taken?"

"Coney Island."

"When?"

"1972, we were on our honeymoon."

"I can't believe how young you both look."

"Yes and we were quite a good looking couple too don't you think."

This causes Becca to laugh before handing the picture back.

"Yes Grandma, a very good looking couple."

The elderly lady looks loving at the photo again.

"He does that every time."

"Does what Grandma?"

"Every time we hug, his chin rests right here," she indicated to a spot on the top of her head, "Every time."

As Becca curls her long legs up onto the swing she asks "Tell me the story again grandma."

"Oh dear, don't you think you've heard it enough?"

"No, I want to hear it again."

With a slight laugh her grandmother gives a nod "yes you are definitely on your way to becoming a writer I think."

Becca smiles as she leans her head onto her grandmothers shoulder.

"OK."

She brushes her fingertips across the glass one last time before heaving a sigh and tucking it back in safely beside her.

"I meet your grandfather and Uncle Zeke when they were just cockie rookie cops. Both of them still new to the job, if I remember correctly only shy of a year in," a small smiles start to curl at her lips "they were young lads only just turned 20. Boy oh boy were they very very handsome in their neatly pressed police uniforms and bright sparkling badges. With your Grandfathers deep ocean blue eyes that twinkled when he smiled most girls couldn't help but flirt with him."

"The way he tells it he always only had eyes for you though Grandma."

"Well I should hope so," she grins, "Oh but they both knew how to charm the ladies without much effort."

Becca gives a small laugh "I bet Uncle Zeke was a real ladies man back then."

"No, no other girl stood a chance once he met your Aunt Shauna."

"Just like you and Grandpa?"

"Yes I suppose so."

"Did you ever like him that way Grandma?"

"Good heavens no. He was always more of a brother to me, both him and Uncle Uri," she gives another slight laugh "He did, well he still does, have a mischievous side to him. Can't help himself the cheeky rascal."

Feeling a slight chill she absently rubs the scare on her left shoulder, her fingertips gently gliding over the bumpy skin underneath. Slowly the smile drops from her face as she continues to recall.

"Of course how we meet….." she trails off.

Becca looks over to her and watches as she seems to focus on one of the sugar maples in the distance.

"Grandma?" Becca queries softly.

Brought back from the dark thoughts that seemed to consume her mind she looks back lovingly at her granddaughter still sitting beside her.

"I'm sorry Becca, I just sometimes wish that it was under different circumstances."

"I know, but if it didn't happen maybe you and Grandpa would never off met. You would never off had papa and then I wouldn't have been born."

The elderly lady pats Beccas hand again with a small smile and takes a deep breath.

"I fell in love with your grandfather the moment I met him, but I almost lost my chance. I had a dark desire that burned through me for a long time," she closes her eyes and huffs out another breath and traces the scar again, "I let it consume me until I almost lost everything."

"Except Grandpa."

"He never stopped, never gave up that stubborn grandfather of yours."

"He calls it destiny."

"humph, I called it stalking."

"Grandma!"

"I know dear. I'm just, what is it you young kids say today? lol-ing?"

"Yes Grandma, and then you insert a smiley face."

"Good, yes, right. You showed me that, the funny two dot thing."

Becca rolls her eyes as she gives a soft laugh at her grandmothers playful banter, grateful that the nightmares that hide just behind her caring eyes didn't linger. She remembered once when she was only around 5 years old and having a sleep over at her Grandparents house. The hollow screams that pierced through the night air had sent shivers right through to her bones. Grabbing her blanket and teddy she took off, her Grandfather found her some hours later huddled in the old tack box in the stables securely wrapped in her blanket. As he scooped her up holding her close to his chest tightly wrapping her in his arms he explained that sometimes her Grandmother was a little scared of the dark and has bad dreams.

Becca in her 5 year old wisdom immediately understood being a little afraid of the dark too. Wriggling out of his arms she tucked her blanket and teddy under one arm and picked a posy of daisies because they were Grandmas favourite. She marched up to their bedroom and handed them over to her. Jumping up on to the bed and settling herself snuggly under the covers with her she also offered her teddy to protect her at night, which thankfully was declined. That was the first time that she heard the story.

"Do you know what a promised kiss is Becca?" she asks absently as she skims a finger across her lips.

The young girls cheeks slightly blush at this question "no."

"Really?" raising an eyebrow, "Well a promised kiss is that first kiss you have with your soul mate. It's a very special kiss Becca. It's a kiss that promises a lifetime of many more to follow, each one just as special."

Becca screws up her nose a little at the thought of kissing a boy which causes her grandmother to softly chuckle.

"Oh Becca dear. You may not think much about kissing boys at the moment and as your grandmother I suppose it's my duty to be glad about that. I don't want you growing up too fast, that only makes me older."

"I promise I won't kiss any boys too soon Grandma."

"Good. As a woman though I'll tell you this while you are still young enough, don't you ever settle for anything less."

"Is that what it was when you kissed grandpa for the first time?"

"That and so much more."

She looks down to her granddaughter, and when she sees her button nose wrinkled at the thought she laughs as she swings her arm lovingly around her shoulders.

"OK no more kiss talk for the moment dear."

"What are my 2 favourite girls doing out here?" a deep sounding voice asks and as Becca looks up to the sound she sees her Grandfather walking up the steps wearing a cheeky half grin on his face.

Becca loved how her Grandfather walked. It was a strong, confident stride that never faltered. She watched as he casually leaned up against the railing and briefly removed his Stetson hat, running his fingers through his dark grey hair before replacing it firmly back on his head. When he smiled a small dimple played on his cheek and a twinkle shone through his dark blue eyes.

Dropping her feet back to the ground she wriggled in closer to her Grandmother allowing enough room for him to sit with them. Moving with ease he positions himself next to Becca and swings his arm across the back of the swing, running the back of his finger gently across her Grandmothers cheek. Becca was always in awe in how her grandparents showed affection towards each other, right down to the simplest gesture or word.

"We were just talking Granddad," she replied.

"About what?" he asks moving his body in to softly nudge her.

"Scrabble, The Wizard of OZ and kissing dear," her Grandmother replied with an affectionate smile.

"Kissing? Who is kissing my girls?" he asks in mock shock making them both laugh.

"Just you dear. Just you" her Grandmother replies as she closes her eyes when his finger glides across her cheek again.

"I should hope so. I worked very hard for those kisses to be just mine you know," he says throwing a wink to Becca.

These are the times that Becca loved best. While most of her peers preferred to spend time on Facebook or socialising down at the local mall, she preferred these times spent with her Grandparents.

"Can you tell me the story again Grandma?"

"And what story are we telling?" ask her Grandfather.

"Our little writer Grandchild wants to hear the story of how we met again."

"Ha yeah well she gets that curiosity from you you know."

"And she gets her stubbornness from you."

Yep these were definitely the times Becca loved best.

"Well than I think I might just stick around and make sure you tell it right this time."

"What are you waffling on about now? I always tell it right."

"ah-huh sure you do," her Grandfather says throwing her another playful wink, "do you think she's old enough to hear the whole thing now?"

This statement makes Becca ears prick up and she wriggles in the swing "what do you mean the whole thing. There's more?"

"Oh there is so much more my sweet Becca. So much more," her Grandmother replies with a soft sigh.

Wriggling excitedly in the swing again she can't help but ask "Oh please tell me the whole thing."

"I don't know. What do you think dear?"

"Yes I think she's old enough now."

"I think you're right."

After a few moments her Grandmother slowly nods her head before she starts.

"It's 1969. It was an exciting year. Pushing all boundaries and limits that have previously been set. Richard Nixon succeeded Lyndon Johnson as the 37th President, Neil Armstrong is the first man to walk on the moon, Woodstock festival is held in upstate New York and The Brady Bunch premiered on television. It's a year of political turmoil, major advancement and free love. It promised to be a future filled with peace, love and freedom."

She stops briefly to adjust herself and sink a little further into the cushions, feeling the gentle caress of her husband's hand on the side of her neck. His fingers twining a small stray of her hair.

"I had just turned 18 and was graduating from High School. Your Uncle Caleb had flown home from college just for it."

"You didn't go to college though did you?"

"No, I never went to college. Unlike you I had no idea what I wanted to do so my parents agreed to let me take a year off from my studies while I decided. The only thing was that I had to work part time at my father's office."

"Did you enjoy that?"

"I never got the chance to find out."

She closes her eyes and pauses. Her Grandfather continues on.

"When I met you Grandmother she was called Beatrice. Beatrice Rebecca Prior," he says and Becca can clearly see the love and worship that radiates from him towards her.

"That's where you get your name from my sweet Becca," she gives her tiny hand a squeeze before continuing "and your Grandfather was handsome young Chicago police officer Tobias 'Four' Eaton…."

Dreamily she starts to softly sing the song that bonded them together, forever.

**_Blue jean baby, L.A. lady, seamstress for the band_**

**_Pretty eyed, pirate smile, you'll marry a music man_**

**_SNEAK PEAK AT THE NEXT CHAPTER…._**

_"__Don't be impertinent."_

_"__Imp what?"_

_"__Didn't you just graduate. I don't know what they teach you young kids these day."_

_"__Obviously how to be impertinent."_

_"__Come on go and get your pendant."_

_I walk back into the restaurant and head to our table, a rush of gratitude flows through me when I see that the waitress hadn't bussed it yet. Picking up the dirty napkin I find my necklace still lying where Caleb had left it. I quickly grab it and head back out to the parking lot where my family is waiting in the car and that's when it happens. _


	2. Chapter 2 - Tris - 1969

********Coming from Australia I am unsure of American sayings, history or places. I have researched and fact checked using the internet to try to ensure I am as close as possible, I do however sincerely apologise if they are wrong.********

****Characters and some story lines are owned by Veronica Roth****

**TRIS – 1969**

"….._and as I look out into our graduating students today I think back to my own over 30 years ago and want to share the important life lessons I have learned since…"_

I shift uncomfortably in my seat as I listen to Mr Jackson, the schools principle, address the audience of family and friends for my graduation. The small fold up metal chair rubs irritably against my rear as I wish the entire ceremony were over. Mr Jackson is known for his excruciatingly long boring speeches and I can't help but slouch back against the back of the chair with an internal moan.

The fact that they had also chosen the one spot on the entire school ground with no shade also added to my discomfort as I sit in my black graduation gown under the hot sun. Adjusting the neck line I feel a small bead of sweat slowly run down my chest between my cleavage before pooling in the bottom seam of my bra. I have to resist the urge to scratch when it starts to tickle my skin. I also have to bat the tassel of my mortar board just like a playful kitten every time the wind blows it against my cheek adding to my annoyance.

_"…__. I encourage you to be the future leaders, truth seekers and healers in our community as you head out in these next steps of your life…"_

I feel a soft nudge on my arm and look to see my friend Robert smiling at me. I suppress a laugh as he rolls his eyes and brings his hand up giving the universal sign of blah blah blah. We have been neighbours and friends for as long as I could remember along with his twin sister Susan. He hooks a thumb to his sister sitting on the other side of him and I lean forward to see her looking over her shoulder smiling into the crowd.

Everyone always expected Robert and I to become more than 'friends' but we both knew different. That's all he was, a friend. He was my anchor through High School and someone who I cherished. I was the only one he told when he joined the Army and when his family found out they tried their hardest to talk him out of it. With the war in Vietnam it wasn't a very safe career choice, but his mind was made up and he leaves for basic training next week.

Susan was different. While Robert and I enjoyed adventure and fun Susan was always more of a rule follower. In fact sometimes I often wondered if she was just my friend because of my brother. Her ideals for her future were to marry and raise a family, not that I think that's a bad thing but it certainly wasn't something that I had on my radar at the moment.

_Watch_ he mouths and slowly creeps his hand over, hovering just above Susan's knee. With one quick motion he slaps it down causing her to jump with a squeal as she swivels back around and throwing her brother a death glare. We both have to press our mouths together tightly to fight the laugh that threatens to escape.

_Caleb?_ I question.

_Caleb._ He confirms with a nod of his head.

I risk a quick glance over my shoulder to scan the crowd and look for my family. After a few moments a familiar mop of sandy blonde hair catches my eye. Leaning back a little further to get a better look I see the smiling face of my brother Caleb. I can't believe that he had returned from University just to see me graduate today. He has always been smart. Always asking questions and challenging the answers. Even though barely a year separated us in age he had graduated high school 2 years ago and received a full scholarship to Columbia University. I smile back and have to laugh as he pulls a goofy face in my direction. Susan and my brother have been 'dating' since he came home last summer much to the delight of both of our families.

Sitting beside him is my mum. She was a doctor who worked part time at Northwestern Memorial Hospital, the rest of her time was focused in her work with the free clinic that she had helped established. It was a medical service that provided care for those that didn't have medical insurance and couldn't afford to see a doctor, mainly families on welfare or low income and the homeless. I really admired and respected the selflessness of her and when I was younger I wanted nothing else but to be just like her.

My father sits on the other side. He was a lawyer and had his own small firm not far from home. Most of his clientele was made up of drawing up business contracts, wills and tax law, but he had also earned a reputation of taking on environmental cases, slum lords or government issues. Helping the little guys so to speak who couldn't under normal circumstances afford a lawyer, so he acted on their behalf for practically nothing. Another display of selflessness.

I give them a quick wave and smile before I turn back around and try to focus on Mr Jackson, who amazingly enough, still hadn't stopped talking. My fingers instinctively reach up and start to fiddle with a fire pendant hanging around my neck. It was a sweet 16 gift two years ago from my Aunt Victoria and Uncle Harrison who lived in San Francisco.

_"__Ladies and Gentleman. I give you the graduating class of 1969."_

_Finally_ I mouth to Robert making us both laugh.

Like a well-oiled machine from the countless practices we have had to endure over the last few weeks, the entire senior grade stands and row by row we make our way as our names are called to the stage to receive our diplomas.

"Hey shorty," Robert says as we walk towards our families, "I thought that would never end."

"I know. Here can you hold this please while I get out of this stupid thing."

I hand him my diploma and start to tug at the big black gown in an effort to find some much needed cooler air on my body. Underneath I wore a new sleeveless sweater dress, another present from my Aunt and Uncle in San Francisco for graduation. They wanted to buy me a combined formal dress for graduation and an 18th birthday gift so with some quick wheeling and dealing on my part I received it in the mail last week ready for today. With its snow white bodice and sky blue, lime green horizontal striped skirt it was quickly becoming my new favourite thing to wear. I had saved my allowance for months to buy the matching pair of slick white go-go boots that covered my entire calf and stopped just about an inch underneath my knee.

"I love that dress Beatrice," Susan says as she falls into step with us.

"Thanks. Aunt Victoria and Uncle Harrison sent it to me for graduation," I reply as I finally manage the last button of the black gown and tuck my pendant under the turtleneck.

With it still hanging from my shoulders a gust of wind blows the two edges apart and it whips past my body, flying like a cape behind me. With a laugh I plant one hand firmly on my mortar board to make sure I don't lose that and grab my diploma back from Robert with the other.

"Oh just look at our babies Natalie," I hear Mrs Black say as we get closer, "so grown up now."

"Hi Mrs Black, Mr Black," I greet them with a smile.

"Hello Beatrice, you look beautiful. Doesn't she look beautiful dear?" she asks turning to her husband who nods in agreement.

"Thank you," I reply and watch as she moves in to hug Susan and a slightly crimson cheeked Robert.

"Well look at you shorty."

Turning I see Caleb standing next to my mum and dad. My family, all smiling with pride towards me.

Walking straight into my mother's arms I feel the warmth of her embrace immediately, "you do look beautiful," she whispers in my ear before placing a loving kiss on my cheek.

"I'm so proud of you Beatrice," my father says as he also pulls me in for a hug.

I turn to Caleb expecting a brotherly hug from him too, instead I only get a playful toss of my tassel. He is clearly amused by my reaction because he does it again and finds delight each time I move to hit his hand away.

"Knock it off! And stop calling me shorty!" I say as I finally manage to make contact with his skin.

"OW!"

"You deserved that."

"So what are your plans for this evening?" Mr Black asks as they move over to join our group.

"Well we are taking our young graduate here out for dinner at Riccos," my dad says as he moves over to shake Roberts hand.

"Oh I just love Riccos. Best Italian food in town," Mrs Black responds as she starts to pull her camera out from her oversized handbag.

"It was Beatrice's choice. She has wanted to go there for years," Mum answers.

Riccos Italian Restaurant did serve the best Italian food in town, or at least I had heard. We have never actually been, the closest I have ever come was walking past and looking longingly into the large window as the smells beckoned for me to come in. My mouth was watering just thinking of coming feast.

"Photos," Mrs Black declares.

Pulling the lens cap off her camera she immediately fusses over us making sure she has a picture of everything and everyone. At one point she even cornered a poor unsuspecting passer-by to take one of both of our families.

"I'll send over copies Natalie as soon as I get them developed," she says when she is finally satisfied.

"That will be lovely, Thank you Erin."

"Well, congratulations again Beatrice. We have to get going," Mr Black says in an effort to round up his family.

Moving over to give Robert and Susan another final hug, Roberts of course lingers a little longer.

"Make sure you come and see me before you leave," I whisper in his ear.

"You know I will," he whispers back.

"I'm just going to walk Susan back to their car," Caleb calls over his shoulder "I won't be long."

I nod my head and with a final wave we part ways heading in different directions to the parking lot. I watch as my parents hold hands and walk a few steps in front of me. Although not normally showing affection in public they must be happy today to be holding hands.

"So Roberts off to the Army next week," Caleb says as he catches up to me and swings his arms effortlessly across my shoulders.

"Yep, it's what he wants."

"Are you going to miss him?"

"Not like that idiot, we are friends. Yes I'm going to miss my friend. We've always hung out together."

"Is that why you look like you've just sucked a lemon?"

"Yes and no. I'm just, I don't know. You're off at Columbia, Robert is off to basic training and then God knows where, Susan I'm taking it will be following you to New York and all my other friends will be going off college. I'm just feeling a little lost, stuck in limbo. I don't know how to put it into words Caleb."

"Well take the year off that mum and dad have offered. Use it to figure out what you want to do. I'm sure that no matter what you decide they will love and support your decision."

It was true, I had been accepted into some colleges but I hadn't decided what I wanted focus my study on, nothing appealed to me. My parents, seeing this, decided that I could take 1 year to decide. The only condition was that I had to work part time with dad in his office. I considered it a fair trade and jumped at the opportunity.

"I miss you," I say leaning in giving him an extra hard squeeze.

"I miss you too shorty," he says with a grin jumping out of the way from my hand. "Come on I'm hungry. Last one to the car has to do my bag of laundry that I brought home," and with that he takes off before I even realise what's going on. Both of us running past my grinning parents, so much for our moment.

He beats me to the car by a hair, both of us arguing over who was the loser and therefore responsible for the pile of dirty laundry at home. Our playful banter continues all the way to the restaurant with my parents refusing to take sides. This was when I loved my family more, at times like this it showed just how close we were.

When we finally arrive at Riccos and pull into the parking lot I already feel my tastebuds jumping for joy and can't get out of the car fast enough. Needless to say that I'm waiting impatiently at the entrance while the rest of my family seem to be taking their sweet time to get there. Especially my father who has to check and recheck making sure the car is locked. I know this because I watch every movement while bouncing in my boots.

"A little eager I see my sweet Beatrice," he says with a laugh when he finally joins us.

Swinging open the door he holds it open for us and I hear the ring of a small bell announcing our arrival as I walk past his smiling face with a skip. Still bouncing in my boots I wait as he gives our name and the waitress shows us to our table. I can't help myself but give a small gleeful clap when she hands me the menu.

"So sweet Beatrice, what are you having?" dad asks as he looks over his own menu.

"I have no idea. I want to try everything."

My eyes are darting from one delectable dish to another as I scan the writing loving how he chuckles at my enthusiasm. Once we had placed our orders my mother turns her attention to Caleb.

"So school is going well Caleb?"

"Yes mum. I've been offered a position to assist some of the teachers with the freshmen next term."

"That's good to hear son," my dad says as he makes way for the waitress to place his drink on the table.

"I'm really excited about that. Professor James seems to think that I should consider going for a teaching position there once I graduate."

"That is wonderful," mum says approvingly, "and how are things with Susan?"

I see him slightly blush with this question and give a nervous wriggle in his chair. Picking up his drink and taking a sip it seems to me as though he is avoiding this topic of conversation.

"What's happening with Susan Caleb?" I can't help but ask with a smirk. Enjoying his shut up glare.

"Well, they are going well actually," he places his drink back onto the table, "really well."

I see my father raise a querying eyebrow, obviously catching onto Calebs nervous wriggle as well. He looks at all of us staring at him, leaning back his head and looking towards the ceiling he gives a slight huff.

"OK, just don't say anything yet or Susan will kill me," he says looking at each one of us individually, gauging our response, "I asked Susan to marry me and she said yes."

With this news I feel my mouth slight hang open as my mother claps her hands together, her eyes tearing.

"Really?" I ask, not sure if I heard him correctly, "you and Susan are going to get married?"

"Yes really shorty, is that so hard to believe?" he says playfully throwing his napkin at my face.

Snatching it away and throwing it back at him I give a little laugh, "No Caleb. It's not hard to believe, I'm happy for you and Susan,"

"Congratulations son, I take it than that she will be flying back with you to New York?" I hear my father ask.

"Not straight away. She'll be here for a few months to plan the wedding and will come with me after."

"And when were you planning on having it?" my mother asks finally finding her voice again.

"End of next term. We don't want anything fancy, just something simple. Family and close friends only."

"And I take it you haven't told her parent's yet?"

"No we were going to tell everyone tomorrow morning before I leave. I'm seeing her after dinner thought to give her the ring."

"Just the ring?" I can't help but tease, this of course earns the napkin in my face again.

He is given a slight reprieve from our questions when the waitress comes with our order and my attention turns to the feast that I have been waiting so long for. Talk continued with plans of the wedding, me starting next week working at dad's office, mum's clinic and Robert joining the Army.

When I am finally full I lean back in my chair and stick out my tummy, running a hand over the now slightly swollen lump. Feeling Calebs finger give it a poke I bat it away and sit up straighter to avoid any further poking.

"Well I might just pop over to the ladies room before we leave," mum says as she picks up her napkin from her lap, dropping it on the table behind her half empty dish.

"It's time to make a move home anyway so I'll just go fix up the bill and will meet you all there," my dad replies as he also tosses his napkin onto to table before standing up. He moves to pull my mothers chair out for her so she can go to the ladies room.

When they had both left the table I feel something cold slide down my chest, reaching down through the top of my dress my fingers fumble around. Of course this raises an inquiring eyebrow of Caleb.

"I feel something crawling on my," I offer with a laugh.

I finally find the cause and slowly pull out the chain and fire pendant that I was wearing. Looking down at it in my hands when it I get it past the top of my clothes I see that it had come loose. Running my fingers along the chain I can see that the link at the clasp had broken.

"Oh my chain broke," I say holding it up for Caleb to see.

He takes it from me and looks it over, his ever inquiring mind working to see if he can fix it.

"The whole link needs to be replaced," he says finally.

Leaning over to look at it again I can see that there is no way we are going to be able to give it a quick fix tonight.

"I'll just leave it here so you don't lose it. I'll take you to the jewellers tomorrow before I leave to get it fixed for you," he says as he lays it down in front of me on the table.

"Thanks Caleb," I say and run my finger across the chain again, smoothing it against the table cloth.

When I was satisfied that it was straight enough my attention goes back to the ladies room door, watching my mother return to the table.

"Right, looks like your dad has finished with the bill. Are we ready to go?" she says standing behind her chair and picking up her handbag from the floor.

I nod my head as I grab my napkin from my lap, tossing it onto the table. With one final sip from my drink I follow everyone outside ready to head home. A full stomach and my graduation behind me I was ready for a nice long soak in a hot tub and bed.

Caleb waits a few steps for me to catch up and he hooks his arm through mine and we walk together through the parking lot towards the car.

"Did you remember your pendant?" he asks when we were halfway there.

Absently my hand flies to my throat, I can't believe I almost left it behind.

"I left it on the table."

He leans in and peaks a kiss to my cheek.

"I'll meet you in the car. Don't take too long ok."

"Anxious to get to Susan?"

He gives me a brotherly flick on the arm.

"Don't be impertinent."

"Imp what?"

"Didn't you just graduate. I don't know what they teach you young kids these day."

"Obviously how to be impertinent."

"Come on go and get your pendant. I'll let mum and dad know."

I walk back into the restaurant and head to our table, a rush of gratitude flows through me when I see that the waitress hadn't bussed it yet. Picking up the dirty napkin that I had used I find my necklace still lying where Caleb had left it. I smile and quickly grab it from the table before starting to head back out to the parking lot where my family is waiting in the car.

When I walk past the window I notice a movement out of the corner of my eye and look over. There is a man standing there casually leaning against the window outside, a cigarette hangs from his mouth. He stares at me with small dark beady eyes that are unwavering when as I look at him. They seem to be boring straight into the depths of my body, right to my soul. He is tall but his body is hidden underneath a long black trench coat with the collar pulled up around his neck. In the night shadows his pale face looked scared, not like cut scares but crater type scares. Like his skin was dimpled all over his face.

Everything about this man causes a shiver, an ice cold shiver to vibrate right through to my bones.

"Are you OK?"

I pull my eyes away from him to look at the waitress. Her kind young face looking at me with concern.

"Yes, sorry I forgot my pendant."

She gives me a smile before making her way to our table to start clearing it. I look back to where I had seen that man and he was gone. An ominous feeling creeps over my body causing my skin to break out in tiny bumps. I have to hug myself and rub my hands up and down my arms just to try and sooth the sensation.

With one last look around inside the restaurant I move to the door, the little bell above gives another tinkle as I step through onto the pavement outside. Glancing up and down looking again for this man who I don't see I blow out a relieved breath and look over to my parents' car. Mum is leaning in placing a kiss against my father's cheek and my brother is sitting in the backseat pulling another goofy face at me. I smile at him and roll my eyes, watching with a smile as my dad looks over to my mum and goes to start the car. Hearing the first turn of the engine I take a step towards the vehicle. That's when it happens.

A blinding flash of bright light as I feel heat course across my exposed skin a hot rush of air throwing me backwards onto the ground, knocking the wind out of my lungs. A deafening sound screams through my ears making them ring seems immediately follows. I struggle to catch my breath, my hands instinctively move to my ears to try to block the sound. I don't hear it but I can feel my throat burn from my scream as I look at the fire ball that now consumes the area where my parents' car used to be.

**_SNEAK PEAK AT THE NEXT CHAPTER…._**

"_Attention unit 489, please respond to suspected bomb explosion at Riccos Italian Restaurant."_

Zeke picks up the two way "Roger dispatch we are on our way."

With one flick of a switch the sirens wail,

"Fuck I love this feeling,"

I know exactly what he means, the adrenaline pumps every time the lights flash and siren wails.

"Sweet Jesus," I hear Zeke mutter as we pull in close to Riccos

I slowly nod my head in agreeance "Sweet Jesus," I mutter too.


	3. Chapter 3 - Tobias 1969

********Coming from Australia I am unsure of American sayings, history or places. I have researched and fact checked using the internet to try to ensure I am as close as possible, I do however sincerely apologise if they are wrong.********

**Thank you so much for your kind reviews to the beginning of this story. I'm humbled that it has been received so well and I have to admit that I am really excited to continue it.**

****Characters and some story lines are owned by Veronica Roth****

**TOBIAS – 1969**

I finish wrapping the tape around my knuckles and toss the roll back into my gym bag. Sitting on a small stool I flex my hands making sure I can move them properly while bound. I love this time of the day at the precinct gym, the sound of flesh hitting the punching bags, the smells of metal, sweat and leather. I remember my first time when I had just joined the Chicago police department. It was the first time in my life that I had ever felt strong and I thrived on the testosterone that it evoked.

Standing up and bouncing on the balls of my feet I look over to my partner, Zeke, who was doing some kind of weird stretch against the rope of the ring. I have known Zeke Predhad for almost 12 years, we had met at school when we were 8 years old. Although slightly shorter than me he is very solid and muscular, strength eases out of each of his pores without him even realising it. He has darker tanned skin that is more prominent when he smiles with his slightly too white teeth.

When we were growing up we did everything together and I spent more of my time at his house than my own. When I turned 16 I left home and moved into his family's house. His mum and dad were only too happy to take me in, and, without a second thought started claiming me as their own. They were the only ones I trusted with my secret home life and they never judged me. When we both had turned 18 we moved out of his parents' house into our own unit and signed up to join the Chicago Police Department. Accepted at the same time we started our training and have now been what they call "rookie" cops for the last year. The brass noticed how well we worked together so in no time we became partners too.

He looks over to me and wears a big grin, his small fuzzy afro doesn't seem to move when he rolls his head from shoulder to shoulder. We are both standing in our corners of the boxing ring about to 'box'. We didn't do normal conventional 'boxing' but carried on a game from our youth, a combination of wrestling and boxing, using nothing but bare hands and feet. We didn't use any padding so the only rule was no head shots, everything else was considered fair game.

Just like every other time we climb into the centre ring we draw a crowd, today being no exception. The other men start to circle around the outside of the ropes, taking sides and shouting out encouragement to their favourite. Although against the rules sometimes there was a little money exchanged with some playful betting. Yep I just love the gym.

"You ready to get your arse kicked Eaton?" he smirks over at me.

"Like to see you try Predhad," I challenge with the same kind of smirk.

"Well than," he says shaking his arms out to the side of him "let's dance."

Always enjoying an audience he starts shuffling his feet while punching nothing but air. His breath coming in short bursts with each punch.

Laughing I shake my head at him as we start to move towards each other.

"So," he says taking a swing towards me which I easily deflect with a side step still bouncing on my toes, "you and Lauren?"

"What about her?" I ask as I move around to his side in an effort to disorient him a little, holding my fists up in a defensive move.

"Well," he punches again, this time meeting the target of flesh just below my ribs making the skin burn, "are you going to see her again?"

"We are going to the movies on Saturday," I say as I take a swing which grazes Zekes stomach. He stumbles back a little and I can see he's feeling a little cocky over my apparent failed attempt. Perfect, he misjudges when the second punch I land doubles him over and expels a small amount of air from his mouth.

"So you are." he states. Before I could even register a countermove I feel another body shot, this one to my ribs. It sent a ripple of pain through my torso. A lot closer than I would of liked and it was definitely going to leave a mark.

"It's just a movie," I reply as we start to circle each other trying to anticipate each other's next move. I start to feel the small beads of sweat on my forehead.

"It's a date." He states again. This time as he lunges in I wrap my arms around him and responded in turn with an uppercut to the kidneys. Once, twice, three times before he pushes himself away from me.

"Do you like her?" he asks as he easily deflects my next punch aimed at his stomach. I knew he would the minute I threw it, not enough power behind it.

"I just met her." I reply through a puff of air as his other fist rams against my side. Damn, that was one hell of a shot.

"You should know by now," he huffs out as I drop to the floor and sweep kick his legs from under him causing him to fall onto his back.

"Really? After only seeing her once," I reply as I quickly drop to the mat trying to pin him under me, "and before I see her again."

I found myself flying backwards against the ropes when Zekes foot strikes at my chest pushing me off him. He jumps up from the mat in one swift motion and as I gain my footing I see him standing there, his eyes wide and before I know it he starts moving his arms like a wave, one arm at a time back and forth.

"What the hell are you doing?" I ask, wiping the beads of sweat from my forehead with the back of my hand.

"New defensive move," he replies, quite serious. His arms wriggling like worms on either side of his body.

"Serious?"

"Yep."

"What to make me piss my pants from laughter?" I reply as I finally lunge at him taking him somewhat by surprise. Wrapping my arms around his solid waist we are propelled back by my momentum and land against the mat again almost knocking the wind out of both of us. Unable to get a proper foot hold to throw me this time we roll around wrestling, each trying to get the upper hand from the other.

"Eaton! Predhad!," we both peer up and see Max Logan the precinct captain standing with his arms crossed just above our heads. Because we are both lying on the ground his image appears upside down but it is still a formidable sight. Loosening our grips we quickly jump to our feet in front of him, both of us panting heavy from our even wrestling match.

His steady gaze moves from Zeke to me and back to Zeke. Max was known to have a short temper mainly caused by stress of running the department, so if you screwed up look out. He also had a reputation for being fair and more times than not, he would be the wall of defense between his men that he commanded and the top brass at the head office who seeked to punish them when they did screw up. His idea was his precinct, his men, his responsibility. I liked and respected him for these ideals.

"When you two ladies have freshened up and powered your arses get to my office before you report to duty. Today!"

"Yes Captain," we both say in unison.

Max also had the reputation for not beating around the bush with the use of colorful cussing. Many a poor secretary has been found blushing at some point with his language.

The fight now over everyone starts to break up and head back to their own workouts. Sitting back onto the little stool in the corner I start to unwrap the tape from my hands, rolling the stickiness into little balls before tossing them into my open bag and grabbing my water bottle.

"You never answered my question," I hear Zeke say from the other side of the ring.

Hoping to avoid the question I grab my towel and start to wipe the sweat from my face, arms and neck. Purposely not looking over to Zeke who I am quite sure is standing there waiting for my response. I had met Lauren a few weeks ago. She was serving behind the counter at the local store when I stopped off to buy some gum one day. We chatted and I found her friendly enough. A couple of days later I accidentally ran into her, literally knocking her to the ground and in an effort to make amends I ended up taking her for lunch at a local diner.

She was a nice enough girl but there was no spark. Call me old fashioned but I had grown up in a loveless home and the last thing I wanted was that kind of relationship. For reasons beyond my own comprehension though when we were leaving the diner I had asked her if she wanted to see a movie with me this weekend. It was a very rare thing for me to 'date', so I guess I can't really blame Zeke for wanting details. And, if we were dating it was purely by accident, I just fell into it so to speak.

Throwing my towel and water bottle back into my bag and pulling the zipper up I swing it casually over my shoulder before I turn towards Zeke.

"It's too soon to tell," I finally answer.

"Hmmmm."

"Draw?"

"Draw."

I have a sneaking suspicion that we are going to revisit this conversation in the near future and unable to keep looking at him I turn around and pull the ropes apart for him to climb through. Jumping down we walk in silence towards the showers.

When we had showered, looking and smelling more presentable we're standing in the locker room changing into our uniforms. I love being a cop and as I adjust the collar of my police blue shirt over the dark blue tie I feel the familiar sense of pride in my job.

"So why do they call you Four?" I hear a voice from behind me. I don't need to turn around and see who it is, I already know by the egotistical sound.

"What do you want Peter?" I ask still staring into my locker.

Peter Hayes had joined our precinct only 4 months ago fresh from the academy. From the few dealings we have had with him I was left with the impression of cocky, arrogant and stupid. I didn't trust him one bit and the less time I spent around him the better.

"What, can't a guy ask a question? I'm curious."

I slam the locker door shut and turn to look at him. He is leaning against his locker with his arms folded, one foot raised against the metal door. Even though he is smiling I know he's trying to get under my skin.

"It's how many times it took me to hit the center of the target in firearms training," I reply with my own cocky voice.

"Pfft, it took you four times to hit the target?" he scoffs.

Slamming the locker door shut I take two strides towards him, secretly enjoying the fact that I made him cower a little, before I can respond though I feel a firm hand on the center of my back.

"No, he hit the target first shot. He hit the center on his fourth," Zeke says, now standing next to me. His hand still pressed against me, "Come on Captain is waiting."

Giving one final glare at Peter I turn and walk past Zeke towards the bull pen. Zeke hot on my heels.

"I don't know why you let that dick get to you like that," he says.

"I don't like him."

"pfft, who does? Just ignore him. Hopefully we'll be accepted as Detectives soon and you won't have to deal with him anymore."

"I can't wait."

The bull pen was what we called the main floor. It's where the main bookings were done. On any given day the room was filled with a variety of hookers, thieves, parole jumpers, drunks. Usually petty crimes and it always smelled of vomit or some other body odor. This was where Zeke and I were assigned. As much as I loved the continuous organized mayhem of the floor my sights were set on the Detectives department upstairs. That's where the major crimes were handled.

Weaving our way through the commotion we head towards Max's office. Standing outside we can hear him on the phone, clearly not happy and taking it out on the poor soul on the other end of the line.

"What the hell to you mean?" he shouts down into the phone, "Idiot. Fine I'll deal with it."

Hearing the receiver slam down into its cradle I give a light tap at his office door.

"Come in, come in. I haven't got all fucken day, " he waves us in not looking up and indicates for us to take a seat in front of his desk.

"Can you believe this shit," he huffs waving his hand around the pile of paperwork on his desk, "up to my arse in reviews and now I have to deal with that new rookie dick Peter. Fuck knows how he made it through the academy. Thinks he knows it all he does."

Zeke and I take a seat in front of him not really saying anything, it's obvious that he's just venting. We watch as he scribbles something down on his notepad.

"And now I've got the DA on my case because on overzealous dick got a little ahead of himself and arrested a perp without even checking the fucken evidence or his alibi first!"

Picking up a pile of case files and tossing them in his already overflowing in tray he places his hands on the desk in front of him and stares at Zeke and I. I can't help it but I feel myself give a slight wriggle in the chair as I run through all of my arrests in my mind, hoping that we aren't the ones who had made the one causing the vein to pulse at his temple.

"Well congratulations boys," he says finally turning his attention back to the pile of papers still sprawled across his desk. After a few more seconds of shuffling his hands pull out a sheet of paper, "I've just had word from head office that you have both been approved to take the Detectives exam."

I swing a look to Zeke and see that we had both moved forward to the edge of our chairs and I'm sure that he sees the same excited face that I see in his. We had applied to take the Detectives exam a few months ago. When we didn't hear back we had thought that maybe we had been overlooked because we haven't been in the force a year yet. This is what I have been aiming for, to become a Detective.

"You both have 2 months to study for it," he drops two large very thick folders on the desk in front of us, "enjoy," he finishes with a smirk.

"Thanks Captain," we both say in unison again.

Zeke leans over and picks up the two folders. Tossing one to me he makes no effort to hide the fact that he finds delight when I fumble to catch it. Opening the hard cover my fingers pinch at the paper inside, my thumb slowly glides across as if it's trying to assess the amount of information we have to learn in 2 months.

"Did you want anything else?" I look up to see Max staring at us again.

Slowly I shake my head "no Captain."

"Then get the hell out of here I'm a busy man!"

Standing up and tucking the folder under my arm I let Zeke exit first and when I'm halfway out the door I hear Max again "and tell that dick Hayes to get his arse in here!"

"With pleasure Captain," I say. I was going to enjoy that, definitely.

After reporting to dispatch we head out to the squad car ready to start our shift and a few hours in it was turning out to be like every other shift. Suddenly the two way radio crackles to life.

"U_nit 489, come in please unit 489," _

Zeke leans in a pick up the receiver, "Yeah this is 489."

_"__please respond to suspected bomb explosion at Riccos Italian Restaurant."_

Zeke and I look at each other, suspected bomb blast.

"Ahh sorry dispatch. Did you say suspected bomb blast?"

_"__Roger that Zeke, suspected bomb blast. Report to Sargent O'hara on site."_

"Roger dispatch we are on our way."

With a flick of a switch the sirens starts to wail as I throw the car into gear, flooring it heading towards Riccos.

"Fuck I love this feeling," Zeke says as he slams both of hands against the dashboard.

I know exactly what he means, the adrenaline pumps every time the lights flash and siren wails.

"Sweet Jesus," I hear Zeke mutter as we pull in close to Riccos.

The scene before us is something like out of a war movie. There is smouldering debris scattered across the road, the fire department is fighting a blaze from the parking lot, there is shouting and running, lights flashing, and a rancid odour that seemed to sting you nose with each breathe.

I slowly nod my head in agreeance "Sweet Jesus," I mutter too.

Pulling over to the curb we continue to sit in silence for a few moments, trying to take in what we are seeing. It just didn't seem real. Suddenly there's a light tap at the car window, looking out I see the face of Sargent O'hara. He was a friendly older Irish officer. Always happy and ready for a tall tale at the cop bar after shift.

"Glad you laddies are here," he shouts through the window and indicates for us to follow him.

Climbing out of the car we follow him to the front of the squad car. Pulling out his notepad he flips it over and starts to talk to us over the surrounding noise.

"Seems the vehicle belonged to a Andrew and Natalie Prior," he says reading his notes, "not sure what happened yet."

"So you want us on crowd control?" Zeke asks standing next to me, still looking at the scene and not O'hara.

"No laddie, got a special job for you two. The wee lassie sittin' over there tis the only survivor," I see him shake his head as he continues to scan his notes, "her name is Beatrice Prior, their daughter," giving a big sigh as he locks his eyes on her, "damn shame. Her entire family killed. They were here celebrating her 18th birthday and graduation."

"When was her birthday?" I ask as I look over to where he was looking.

I see a petite little blonde girl sitting in the gutter, a blanket wrapped around her shoulders. I can't see her clearly from this distance and the light but I feel my chest constrict at the sight.

"Last week, graduated today," he flips his notepad closed and sadly shakes his head again "had the luck of the leprechaun on her shoulders tonight. Left something inside apparently and ran back in to get it. You laddies make sure you look after the wee lass."

Zeke and I look at each other and start to walk over to where she is sitting. As we get closer I can see her hair is long, past her shoulders and kind of messy. From underneath the blanket I notice a pair of white go-go boots. I crouch down in front of her in the gutter and gently lay my hand on her knee. She is clearly suffering from shock. Her eyes are wide open and unfocused, they reflect the inner sorrow and shock. Her cheeks have black mascara lines staining them from the tears.

"Hi," I gently say "I'm officer Tobias Eaton."

Indicating to Zeke standing behind me, "This is officer Zeke Predhad" he gives a slight bow of the head and comes to squat next to me.

"We've been assigned to stay with you. Do you understand?"

She is still looking in the distance, unfocussed. Not saying a word.

"Do you think they should take her to the hospital?" Zeke asks "maybe she has hearing damage or concussion."

"Beatrice?" I query, "you can call me Tobias and that's Zeke. We're here to look after you."

I can see something shift from behind her eyes and watch as they seem to focus on me. Without realising it the word beautiful pops straight into my mind as I see them.

"Daisies," I hear her, so soft I almost missed it. I feel the constriction in my chest again as I see her eyes focus directly on me, "I like daisies."

I can't help but smile as I brush some hair from her face "Me too, they always seem like a happy flower."

**_SNEAK PEAK AT THE NEXT CHAPTER…._**

_I'm lying on the ground not really registering what is happening, everything seems to be happening in slow motion. I see people running, muted screams on their mouths and silent orders being yelled. Pushing and shoving each other. Flashing blue and red lights._

_From my daze the only thing I register are two blue eyes, a deep ocean blue. I can see his mouth moving but not hear a word he is saying._


	4. Chapter 4 - Tris 1969

********Coming from Australia I am unsure of American sayings, history or places. I have researched and fact checked using the internet to try to ensure I am as close as possible, I do however sincerely apologise if they are wrong.********

****Characters and some story lines are owned by Veronica Roth****

**TRIS 1969**

The blast had thrown me backwards against the ground and in that instant I feel like a dark echo has wrapped itself mercilessly around me. I'm not registering what really is happening, everything seems to be happening in slow motion. Pulling my leaden body to its feet, stumbling slightly as my hand instinctively reaches towards the wall for balance, I can feel the heat from the blaze unaware that I inch closer to the flame. I can see people running with muted screams on their mouths, the silent orders being yelled from their mouths. Pushing, pulling and dodging each other. Flashing blue and red lights. The sting from my salty tears as they fall from my eyes down my cheeks. Then, nothing.

My name pulls me from the dark nothing, it echos through the ringing.

"Beatrice, you can call me Tobias and that's Zeke. We're here to look after you."

Through my daze the only thing I register are two blue eyes, a deep ocean blue. They are soft and warm, pulling me in and wrapping around me into safety. I can see his mouth moving but not hear a word he is saying.

"Daisies," I whisper and see him smile at my reply "I like daisies."

"Me too," I hear him say as he reaches up and brushes a finger across my forehead, "they always seem like a happy flower."

I see a small dimple play at the side of his face as he smiles at me. I reach up towards it only to stop as I notice the chain and fire pendant still in my hand.

"My chain broke Tobias," I hear myself say as I watch the metal sway from my movement.

He reaches up and runs his finger along the chain links, the pad resting on the pendant "do you trust me Beatrice?" I hear him ask.

"Yes."

"Would you like me to look after this for you?"

I start to pull it back towards me and watch as it slips from his finger but something stops me. I hold it there mid air, I do trust Tobias. Finally I nod and gently lay it in his open palm.

"I promise I'll look after it for you. Keep it safe."

"Just like me?"

"Yes," I hear him say as he sucks in a deep breath, "just like you. I promise," the dimple dances on his cheek again.

"The paramedics want to take her to the hospital and get her checked out," I hear a deep whisper to the other side of me and turn towards it meeting a pair of brown eyes surrounded by laugh lines.

"I'm Zeke," he says and I find myself offering a small smile.

I feel Tobias take my hand and help me to my feet, a blanket slips from my shoulders and I look to the small woollen pile on the ground still not letting go of his hand. His fingers interlace naturally with mine. Zeke protectively lays his arm around my shoulders where the blanket used to be and they gently lead me to the back of an ambulance.

"Is that a photographer?" I hear Zeke ask as Tobias helps me onto a stretcher.

"Looks like it," he replies looking over his shoulder towards a younger lady, camera in hand, dodging around people lifting the lens and snapping picture after picture of the carnage. I watch and see her flip her long dark hair over her shoulder as she raises the camera towards us.

I grip Tobias's hand tighter "don't leave me. You promised."

"I'll go and have a chat to her, you go with Beatrice to the hospital and I'll follow later in the car," Zeke says his eyes following the girl as she lowers the camera and starts moving further away.

"OK," he turns back towards me, "you can't get rid of me once I make a promise Beatrice," he says as his finger traces another wayward lock of hair and tucks it behind my ear, "I'm not going anywhere."

I have no idea why but I completely believe him and can feel my body relax as he lifts himself up with one swift motion into the back of the ambulance with me. His hand finding mine again as the vehicle lurches forward springing to life with its lights and siren making its way through the crowd and traffic. My mind pulls me back again, slowing down time as image upon image resurfaces and flashes before me. It seems to want to replay it time and again.

"Beatrice?" I hear his deep gentle voice again bringing me back, "Beatrice?" it echoes and rings through the images. Pulling me gently back to safety.

Looking around I find myself in a sterile white room at the hospital, a fluoro light flickers and ticks above me.

"There she is," I hear a soft female voice, "I'm Dr Johanna Reyes."

Dr Johanna Reyes was a middle aged woman with long dark hair swept up into a tight chignon at the back of her head. A small whisp falls across the front of her face in an obvious effort to hide the scare underneath. She had eyes of amber that appeared soft and kindly that seemed to glow when she smiled.

She bends over and flashes a light into my eyes, her breath smelling like mint when she starts asking some questions.

"Do you feel any pain anywhere Beatrice?"

My hand reaches up to the back of my head and run across a small bump. Watching as I do this she waits for me to drop my hand back into my lap before she raises hers and feels the same spot.

"My head hurts."

"OK, just a nasty bump. Nothing else?"

As I shake my head she continues "alright. I'm just going to have a quick word with Officer Eaton."

She stands up and indicates for Tobias to follow her. When he goes to let go of my hand I grip it tighter which makes him look down at me.

"Remember my promise Beatrice?" he leans in and whispers to me.

"Yes."

"I'll be right over there next to the door where you can still see me OK."

I nod my head still not letting go of his hand. Slowly he reaches down and pries my fingers from his one by one before gently laying my hand into my lap.

He looks up and locks his eyes with mine, "right there," he points to the door. When he seems satisfied he stands up and makes his way over to the Doctor who is waiting for him.

"Well as you might off guessed she is suffering from shock" I hear her say to him, "aside from a few bumps, bruises and cuts there doesn't really seem to be anything else wrong with her."

"Is there something you can do for her?"

"I'm afraid the full impact still hasn't hit her yet. I can make arrangements for her to be admitted into the physc ward but she is still rather delicate and I'm afraid that might do her more damage than good."

"No that's not an option."

"I can release her to her family, have you managed to contact anyone who can come and pick her up?"

"We are still trying to track them down. My partner is talking to the neighbours now."

"Is there anywhere else she can go?"

I see Tobias shift on his feet, curling his pointer finger around his chin in thought as he looks over to me.

"She can come home with me."

I see Dr Reyes raise her eyebrow and gives a slight nod.

"OK. I can see she is responsive and at ease with you. Will you have help?"

"Hmm? Help yes, she won't be alone."

"Just be aware, when the full impact of tonight hits her it's going to get tough. Will you be able to deal with that?"

"Yes."

"Alright, I'll prescribe some sleeping tablets to help her rest and a few others to help with the hard times when they hit. Make sure you bring her straight in if you have any concerns."

When she leaves Tobias smiles and starts walking back, his hand finding mine again as he adjusts his long limbs in the chair beside the bed.

"I don't want to go home," I tell him feeling a tear fall along my cheek. The thought of going back to our house without my family is too much to bear. It would break me completely.

He reaches up and wipes it away with his thumb, "you can come and stay with Zeke and I."

"At your house?"

"Not a house, a unit. And only if that's ok with you."

"OK." I sit up and swing my legs over the edge of the bed ready to leave.

"Wait, not yet. We have to wait for Zeke to come get us and I have to get your scripts filled. Soon."

The door opens again just as he utters the last word and Dr Reyes followed closely by Zeke come in.

"Did you have any luck trying to track down some family?" I hear the Dr ask Zeke.

"Not yet. We'll keep trying."

"Alright officer Eaton, here are her scripts for her meds. I'm also giving you the contact details for our counselling service; I think it would be a good idea for her to see someone," she hands over some papers to Tobias, "I've also included my contact details. Give me a call if you have any concerns."

"Thanks Doc."

"You can go when you are ready," she turns and bends down a little to talk to me, "I'll leave you with these two now. I'm sorry Beatrice," laying a gentle hand on my shoulder she gives it a soft pat before finally turning to leave.

"So I hear we are going to have a house guest," Zeke says as the door clicks shut.

"I hope it's ok, I didn't want them to admit her in the physc ward," Tobias answers, his hand give mine a gentle squeeze, "she can have my bed I'll crash on the lounge."

"Well then, lets get going and introduce her to the swamp."

"Swamp?"

"It sounds worse than what it is. We called it that because of the book."

"We can go past you house and you can run in and grab some clothes if you like."

"NO!" I don't want to go home," I can feel my grip tighten around Tobias's hand "I don't want to go back there. I can't."

"You don't have to, it's ok," he look up to Zeke "maybe you should drop us off and then swing past. Do you have a key Beatrice, Zeke can pick up some stuff for you."

"No. But Mr and Mrs Black do, they are our neighbours," I answer releasing my hold a little.

"Well Zeke will need to speak with them anyway so he can ask for the key then."

I look up to Zeke as he stands off to the side, he gives a slight nod as he fiddles with his police hat in his hand.

Eventually we make our way back out to the police car, my hand feeling cold when I have to release it from Tobias to slide into the backseat. Staring out the window during the drive to their unit I feel like the time has been completely screwed, like that show I saw once. There was a clock and the hands kept ticking to different numbers, one minute it was 1.30 the next it was on 10 o'clock and the whole time the second hand didn't move. That was what it felt like and I can't help but shiver, all the time aware of the deep blue eyes watching from the rear view mirror.

Pulling up to the apartment complex Tobias leaves the car running as Zeke jumps out and jogs his way to the driver's seat, giving me a warm smile as he passes.

"We're on the 4th floor, I hope the elevator is working otherwise we are going to have to take the stairs," Tobias says as he takes my hand again leading me through the front door and through the foyer. When he presses the up button we are rewarded with the clang of the elevator through the shaft as it makes its way to us.

Walking through their door the distinct male odour tickles my nose. When my eyes adjust to the dim interior I can see that it is in all sense a true bachelor pad. There are articles of clothing strewn around the lounge and a few dirty dishes placed on various points around the room.

I find a comforting feeling of warmth in the centre of my back as I'm gently guided in and to the lounge. Standing in the centre of the room not sitting down I watch as Tobias rushes around fussing over the mess, picking up dirty laundry and tossing it towards and open basket, moving some dumb bells closer to the wall. I'm still standing as I hear him softly curse while he picks up a couple of dirty dishes and takes them to what I'm guessing is the kitchen.

"I'm sorry," he calls from around the corner, "we weren't expecting company."

I turn to him as he walks back into the lounge room, his handsome face wearing a slight bashful grin making his dimple dance. "It's just Zeke and I work weird shifts and we don't get much of a chance to clean up."

"The swamp," I say as I look to the coffee table my eyes linger on a magazine cover. I can feel my frown when I read the title, Playboy. On the cover is a picture of an almost completely naked women, only a pair of stockings attached to a black garter belt and a strip of black lace covering her womanly asset cover her. Her soft blonde hair falls over her shoulders, her arms draped to push her voluptuous perky breasts towards the camera, the nipples are peaked. Her hands rest suggestively in the front of her groin and black lace.

"Shit sorry Beatrice," Tobias says as he snatches up the magazine folding it over to hide the cover and stuffing it behind his back into the seam of his pants, "it's Zekes. He likes the ahhh articles." His face flushing like a soft rose, making his dimple deeper.

I have no idea why but my finger moves at its own accord and I watch as it runs across the small indentation on his cheek. The tip meeting with slight stubble and slowly dipping into the warm skin underneath it. Tobias raises his hand covering mine before pulling it gently down away from his face.

"I'll show you the bathroom and you can clean up a little. Zeke shouldn't be too long with your stuff."

He leads me through the hall to a small bathroom, opening the cabinet to the side he pulls out a clean towel and lays it on the bathroom cabinet.

"There's soap and shampoo," he indicates to the bottle on top of the shower recess, "the pipes are old and it may take a few minutes for the water to heat."

I nod my head "thank you Tobias," I whisper to him.

He seems to wait a few seconds before turning and closing the door behind him. When I am by myself the silence surrounds me again, the only thing I hear is the soft dripping of the bathroom sink. I catch a glimpse of myself in the mirror and see my cheeks stained from the mascara, my dull eyes are rimmed red slightly puffy. There are tiny cuts on my face and arms, small bruises are starting to show. My hair is a complete mess like birds have found a new nesting place but most of all I feel dirty and gritty. My finger follows a black dirt smudge down one of my arms.

I find a brush and start to comb out my messy hair as I turn the hot water on. Not feeling the pain from the tugging on the knots. It doesn't matter at the moment because I don't feel anything. Placing down the brush I move to the shower and test the water, adjusting the temperature as I start to climb in.

It's not until my hair is washed and I'm running the bar of soap over myself that it hits me like a sledgehammer right to the core of my soul, shattering it into a million tiny pieces and parts that I'm sure will never be fit back together right. My family is dead. I'm never going to see any of them again. I will never enjoy feel the warmth of them again. Dropping the soap I wrap my arms around myself in a futile effort to stop the bile I feel raising and collapse to the shower floor watching as every bite from my dinner slowly descends down the drain. The heaving continuing well after my stomach is empty.

I'm unsure how long I'm there but suddenly I feel the water stop and a warm towel wrap around my shoulders. Through my blurry teared vision I try to focus on the image. Susan. She crouches down beside me pushing my damp hair from my face, her puffy red rimmed eyes search out mine.

"I came back with Zeke, we brought you some of your things and clean clothes," she gently guides me out of the shower and runs a soft fluffy towel over my wet body and hair, "he thought you might need someone familiar at the moment."

I just stand there and let her dry me, she turns and hangs the used towel on a hook on the back of the door and picks up some of my clean clothes that she must off brought in with her. Pushing the toilet seat down she sits down on the edge as she holds out my underwear for me to step into. Like a small child clinging to its mother I balance myself bracing her shoulders.

"He told me," I say as I stare at the wall above her head.

She looks up at me a tear silently running down her cheek, "What?"

"Caleb. He told me. Us. At dinner."

She stands up my clean nightie in her hand, slipping it over my head.

I look into her eyes "you were going to get married."

She lowers her head, fingers clasped tightly in front of her turning her knuckles white as small wet droplets run down her cheeks.

"Yes," she breaths out through her grief and it's here in this small damp room that we embrace. She releases her sorrow just as I had in the shower.

"You'll always be my sister Susan," I say and feel her grip tighter to me.

When she pulls back she forcibly rubs the palms of her hands across her cheeks and fakes a small smile.

"Come and rest. We stopped and had your script filled on the way back so you can sleep," she says as she takes my hand and opens the door.

The first thing I see is Tobias leaning against the wall outside waiting for me.

**_SNEAK PEAK AT THE NEXT CHAPTER…._**

_I watch as Beatrice grips tightly to this man, Robert, as he comforts her on my bed._

_"__I have to go," he quietly says to me, "just come and hold her. I promised she wouldn't wake up alone."_

_Moving to the side of the bed I glance over to him, "I can't stay. I have to report to basic training."_

_When he gets up I ease myself down into his place, wrapping her in close to me._


	5. Chapter 5 - Tobias 1969

****Characters and some story lines are owned by Veronica Roth****

**Just a little note. I had the question asked if the future chapters are all written in the past or will I be switching back to the 'present' throughout the story. At this point the only other chapter that I am planning to write in present time is the final one at the very end.**

**TOBIAS 1969**

I'm pacing the lounge room like a caged animal feeling confined and useless. Every fibre of my being is screaming out, fighting against each one of my primal instincts that boil within. I just want to wrap this petite little blonde up tightly against me. Erasing the last 48hours from her memory and confront each and every pending nightmares, abolishing all of them with my bare hands if I had to.

Stopping mid pace I feel my heart flutter and stomach twist, realising that these are new sensations I immediately begin to question them. What was it about Beatrice that had me so riled up? I run through a list of emotions in my mind trying to work it out. Of course there's fury and anger but also some others that I have absolutely no experience with what so ever. I raise a finger to my cheek, the skin still warm from the imprint of her finger.

Throwing my head back I let out a groan as I rub my hands up and down my face, this wasn't any good. Stopping outside of the bathroom door I hear the tap turn and the water start running from the shower. I had to keep busy or my mind was going to explode with all of this over analysis so I start to tidy up, starting with my bedroom. No matter how busy I try to be I still find myself drawn towards the bathroom every few minutes to listen.

Eventually I end up in the kitchen, opening the refrigerator to examine the contents. A block of semi mouldy cheese, half a bottle of mayonnaise, 3 half full cartons of Chinese takeout and a 6 pack of beer, mentally I make a grocery list as I grab a beer and pull the top. Slamming the door shut with the heal of my shoe I notice the pile of dirty dishes now stacked in the sink and taking a few deep mouthfuls of the cool drink I place the can on the counter and start to roll up the sleeves of my shirt.

Standing at the sink that is now overflowing with bubbles, I never can get the right sud to water ratio, I hear a key in the front door. Quickly spinning on one boot heal I move back towards the lounge room still holding the dish mop in one hand and a plate in the other, leaving a trail of water and bubbles as I move. Zeke is holding it open for another girl to enter. Her light brown hair pulled into a tight bun at the nape of her neck, her eyes red rimmed and puffy.

"Just in here Susan," I hear Zeke say to her as he guides her closer in towards me. My eyes swing to Zeke silently questioning this new arrival.

"Susan, this is Tobias. My flatmate and partner at work."

She glances up to me and offers me a small watery smile before looking back down towards the floor.

"This is Susan Black, Beatrices friend and neighbour. She offered to come over and help Beatrice. I also thought it might be a good idea for her to have a familiar face," Zeke explains to me as I watch her wipe a silent tear from her cheek. Zeke looks around the room "where is she?"

"Oh in the bathroom cleaning up," I look towards the closed door again, "she's been in there a while Susan. I'm starting to worry."

"I can go check on her," she mutters softly.

"I'll put this in Tobias room," Zeke holds up a big brown bag "did you want to get something out first?"

With a slight nod of her head he places the bag on the dining table and as she starts to open it he walks over towards me. Silently we watch as she pulls some clothes out from the bag and heads towards the bathroom, with a quick tap on the door she gently opens it and disappears into the steam before closing it behind her.

Zeke lets out a long steady puff of air, "Man that was bad. I don't ever want to have to deal with that again as long as I live," he says as he tosses his hat on the now clean table and runs a hand through his hair, "they are trying to contact her family. They only know of her Aunt and Uncle in San Francisco."

"San Francisco?"

He nods his head, "I left our details for them as soon as they can make contact. Apparently Susan's brother Robert and Beatrice are really close but he wasn't home."

I feel my stomach drop just like when you ride the roller coaster, the sudden free falling rolling waves around my abdomen "what do you mean close? How close?"

He looks at me raising his eyebrow "I didn't ask, I guess you'll find out when he turns up," he keeps looking at me making me move a little uncomfortably on my feet and the scrutiny makes me look anywhere but at him. If I look at him I'm afraid he's going to see right through the internal war that is currently being waged in my own mind. Finally I look down at the dish mop and plate in my hand and turn back towards the sink to finish cleaning.

"We need some food," I say eager to move the conversation into a different direction, "I'll go out once she's settled."

"I think that might be a good idea," I hear the refrigerator door opening behind me, "how old is this cheese?" he questions. I can hear him sniff it and deciding that yes it was in fact old tosses it in the garbage before I hear the pop of a fresh can of beer.

He leans up against the bench near where I'm cleaning and takes a mouthful of his drink.

"I picked up her meds on the way back. Susan has them." Tipping his head back draining the last drops in the can he crushes it and tosses it in the rubbish also, "what's this?" he asks as he pulls the forgotten Playboy magazine from the back of my pants. "You and I need to have a talk if you think that by stuffing this kind of magazine in the back of your pants is how it's meant to work. In fact it helps if you don't wear any pants at all."

"Shit, I forgot about that. Beatrice saw it," I say finishing the last of the dishes and pulling the plug, "is there any more of your literature lying around that she may stumble across?"

"Only in my room," he replies thumbing through the pages, "but she isn't going to be in my room is she."

As I dry my hands I notice his eyes flick up towards me before back to the pages.

"What does that mean?"

"Nothing."

"Zeke."

Closing the magazine he folds it over and crosses his arms across his chest "OK. She isn't a puppy."

"What?"

"She isn't some lost puppy that you can adopt. She isn't staying."

"I know that."

"Do you? It seems to me that you may be getting a little attached Tobias. Your face is as clear as day."

"I'm not getting attached."

"OK fine. As long as you remember, she isn't staying. As soon as her family in San Francisco is tracked down she is moving on."

"I promised to look after her."

"I get that and trust me I'm fighting the same war as you. I will gladly stand by your side to do it, hell no one deserves what she is going through right now. Once they are tracked down though she isn't our responsibility anymore. She has family and friends ready to be there for her."

"I know that but until they are she is my responsibility."

"Our."

"What?"

"I think you mean our responsibility," he continues to look at me, "don't you think you should ring Lauren?"

"Who?"

"hmmm just what I thought. You know the girl that you're meant to be seeing a movie with later today."

_Shit!_

Screwing up the towel that I am drying my hands on I can feel every weird emotion that has run through my veins slowly bubble to the surface and I struggle to contain them. Zeke shifts on his feet and unfolds his arms.

"Tobias, you are a good man and Beatrice is in a real vulnerable position right now. I've seen how she responds to you and how you are with her," he places his hands on my shoulders, "I just don't want to see either of you get hurt," he finishes with a slight tap.

"I'm going to check on them and get her settled before I go to the store," I tell him in a clear attempt to let him know that this topic of conversation is now over, "do you want anything?"

"No," he says as he shakes his head, his look clearly stating he is not convinced.

"Good. Since I cleaned up the apartment and dishes," I toss the used towel at him, "you can start on the dirty laundry pile," I finish with a smirk because of the look on his face before heading off towards the bathroom door which is still closed.

Leaning back against the wall next to the door I cross my arms and look towards my feet and wonder just what the hell Zeke is claiming he sees. Startled from my thoughts as it finally opens, looking up I suck in a deep breath. Beatrice is standing her long blonde hair a halo surrounding her face. Reaching out I silently take her hand feeling it give a slight tremor as I enclose it in mine.

Dipping my head a little I search her eyes that are now raw and red "come and lie down, you need to rest. Susan has your meds to help you sleep."

Susan helps me guide her towards my room and we both settle her into bed.

"I'll just get a glass of water so she can take them," Susan says taking the little orange bottle of pills from her pocket and placing them on the small table beside the bed.

"Beatrice," she looks up to me as I adjust a pillow to hug her back, "I just have to leave for a few minutes. Zeke and Susan will still be here for you and you are perfectly safe." I finish with the pillow and squat down, gently tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, "I'll come straight back, I promise."

She nods her head and as I stand back up Susan returns with a glass of water.

"I'll see you soon," I say backing out of the room and softly closing the door behind me, laying my forehead on the cool timber when it clicks shut.

Finally I turn walking back out towards the lounge and give a quick wave to Zeke and I exit the apartment and make my way to the store.

Each step along the grey pavement underneath my feet reinforces the words briefly spoken by Zeke. He was right, she isn't staying. The realisation hits my gut so hard that I stop walking, at some point over the next couple of day I'm going to have to let her go and I'm not too sure that I can.

Cursing again as I remember that I still have to call Lauren to cancel our plans I look around for a payphone. Spotting one a few feet away I glance at my watch to check the time, hoping that I can still catch her before she leaves. Slipping into the small glass enclosure and sliding the door shut behind me I pull my wallet out from the back pocket in search of her number. Finding the small slip of paper I lay it on the small bench and tap my pocket again in search of some loose change. When I pull out a couple of coins to make the call there is a small golden chain with a small fire pendant loosely wrapped around them. Placing the small bundle next to the slip of paper with her number I grab a couple and slip them into the slot.

Cradling the headset under my chin I dial her number and give a silent thanks when I hear her voice after a few rings on the other end.

"Hello," I hear her soft slightly nasal voice on the other end.

"Ah Lauren hi. It's Tobias," I reply tracing a small scratch in the paintwork on the phone.

"Hey, I was just about to leave."

"Oh, I'm glad I caught you. Something has come up at work and I'm going to have to cancel."

"Is everything OK?"

"Yeah I'm really sorry about the short notice."

"That's OK. Raincheck?"

My finger twitches it attention from the scratch on the phone and moves towards the small golden chain, running across the links and straightening the small smooth metal underneath my finger tip. I actually find myself questioning do I want to raincheck? Feeling a little debate happening between the tiny devil and angel that seems to be constantly bickering on my shoulders since I had first seen Beatrice.

"Tobias?" Laurens questioning voice brings me back to our conversation.

**_No_**the little devil whispers in my ear.

"Ah yeah sure," I finally end up saying. The angel won.

"You don't sound too convincing."

"Sorry Lauren. It's just with everything happening at the moment I'm just a little side tracked thats all."

"OK as long as you are sure."

**_She's giving you an out_** the little devil whispers again, my foot kicking against the ground.

"How's this Thursday?" I hear myself ask.

"This Thursday is great. I don't have a shift that night."

"Great, so I'll meet you there. Around 7?"

"7 is perfect."

"I'm really sorry again Lauren. About tonight."

"Don't worry about it. I'll see you then."

"Bye."

"Bye," I hear her say as I go to place the receiver back in its cradle.

Running my hand through my hair as I let out a sigh, my eyes don't leave the small necklace next to the phone. Picking it up I turn and open the small door, just as I start to walk towards the store my gaze stumbles upon a jewellery store. Before I even realise it I have dropped off the broken chain, the small older man behind the counter claims that he will be able to fix it and assured me it would only be a quick job. An hour later I walk back into the tiny shop balancing 4 paper bags of groceries and a small bunch of daisies to pick it up.

When I finally arrive back at the apartment I try to juggle the brown bags and end up putting the flowers in my mouth to try to locate my keys and open the door.

"Oh honey you shouldn't off," Zeke says as he startles me opening the door.

Reaching out he grabs a couple of the bags that are resting on my knee before he moves from the door for me to enter.

"So are they to smooth things over with Lauren?" he calls over his shoulder as he walks towards the kitchen.

"What?" I ask knowing full well he is referring to the flowers.

"The flowers."

"Ah no. I brought them for Beatrice," I see him stop and walk past him placing the bags on the counter top, "she likes daisies remember. I thought she might like them."

I start to pull out the groceries and put them away.

"Tobias," I hear him say from behind me.

"It's not what you think. I just thought she might like them," I say as I pull out the half empty Chinese containers from the fridge and tossing them in the bin to make some room. "Is she sleeping?"

"I don't know Susan is with her still."

"I'll go check," I say searching our cupboards for a glass jar to put the flowers in.

"And Robert."

I stop and turn to look at him.

"Robert?"

"Yes. They are both with her now."

I turn back around still rummaging through our cupboards for a suitable jar, I can feel the scowl on my face and I don't want Zeke to see it for fear of another lecture about the clear inability to hide my emotions. Still trying to give the illusion that I'm looking for a container I see an old coffee jar placed on the bench in front of me.

"That should be big enough," Zeke says, "for the flowers."

"Thanks," I reply standing up, "it's just a bunch of flowers you know."

"I know," he replies continuing to empty the bags.

Taking off the lid I fill the jar with water at the sink and place them into the glass, probably spending far too much time to arrange the blooms considering the fact that I just tried to convince Zeke that it was just a bunch of flowers.

"I called Lauren when I was out too," I offer to him in an effort to break the steady silence in our kitchen.

"OK."

"We are going to go this Thursday instead," I continue as I take a step back approving of my floral arranging skills. Picking up the jar I turn and look to him, not saying anything he just gives slight nod of his head but I can feel his eyes boring into my back as I turn to go to my bedroom.

Taking a small breath I softly tap on the door before opening it and wait a few moments for my eyes to adjust to the dimness inside before moving in and closing it behind me.

The first thing I see is a tall man standing in the corner dressed in an army uniform. He forehead is creased and he has his arms crossed over his chest, one of his hands rests under his chin with his pointer finger and thumb pinching his chin. He turns his attention from the bed in the corner to me, both of us silently sizing each other up. Deciding that there mustn't be anything wrong with me he moves over and holds his hand out for me to shake it.

"I'm Robert Black, Susan's brother," he says as he grips my hand.

"Tobias," I offer resisting the urge to squeeze the blood circulation from the offered limb, "is she sleeping?"

"No, Susan is just trying to get her to sleep now."

"So you're in the Army?" I ask as I eye his uniform.

"Just enlisted, I was out picking up my kit when Zeke came to the house to tell us what happened. I came as soon as I heard. Have you learned anything further?"

"Not yet. Zeke and I are only officers anyway, the investigation is up to the Detectives," I see him nod his head.

"Well mum finally got in contact with her Aunt Victoria in San Francisco," he says shifting in his feet, "her Uncle Harrison is in Texas on business so as soon as she gets in contact with him they will be coming here for Beatrice."

I acknowledge this with a small nod, the twitching tick in my chest returns "thanks for letting us know."

"Listen," he turns to me "I want to thank you for looking after her. We offered for her to come and stay with us, she didn't want to. Too close to her house I guess."

"It's nothing really."

"I have to admit I was a little concerned when I heard she was staying here."

"That's understandable."

"But hearing that you guys are cops and meeting Zeke and yourself I know she is going to be fine until her family arrive."

Before I can respond I hear a loud gasping sound come from where Beatrice and Susan are. The reverberation of sorrow tear at my heart.

"Robert! It's all my fault!" I hear her sob as Susan moves in to hug her.

Shaking herself out from the hug that Susan is trying to sooth her with, her arms reach out for Robert and all I can do is watch as he takes two strides over towards the bed as Susan stands up. Seeing Susan's face I can see she is struggling to contain her own grief, taking one swift look over her shoulder she leaves the room leaving Beatrice and Robert alone on my bed.

Beatrice grips tightly onto this man, Robert, as he comforts her. I can hear him whispering soft words in her ear in between the soothing as he gently strokes her hair and rocks back and forth. The grief that she was holding onto now released in a torrent of tears.

Crossing the room I place the flowers that I was still holding on the bedside table and pick up the other smaller orange bottle with the stronger meds in it. Tipping out two tablets I hand them down to Robert with the glass of water.

"Here, the doc said these are stronger and will help her settle."

"Thanks," he lifts the tablets and offers them to her "here Beatrice. You have to take these."

"It's all my fault. I wanted to go to Riccos. It was my choice."

"Beatrice, stop. It wasn't your fault. Take the pills please," he says firmly.

She manages to swallow them in between gasping for breath from her sobs. The effects are almost instant, her body starting to go limp in Roberts hold.

"Beatrice. I have to report to basic training now but I promise I'll keep in contact with you."

She wearily nods her head, her eyes drooping.

"I promise you won't be alone Beatrice, OK," she closes her eyes and gives another nod "sleep now shorty, I promise someone will be here for you when you wake up."

Finally her breathing eases as she drifts off into slumber, God knows the kinds of dreams that are going to be happening in her mind now.

"I have to go," Robert quietly says to me, "just come and hold her. I promised she wouldn't wake up alone."

I glance down to him, "I can't stay Tobias. I have to report for basic training and I want to take Susan home."

Slipping off my shoes I slowly ease myself down into his place when he stands up, wrapping her small body in close to me.

Leaning down Roberts plants a soft kiss against her forehead, I can feel the scowl on my face again.

"Just so you know," he says to me as he stands up "we are only friends. Nothing more."

Damn it! Am I that obvious?

"There's a good chance that I'll be shipping out to Vietnam when I finish my training. Mum's already having kittens," he looks down to his feet as he fidgets "Beatrice told me about your promise."

He picks up his kit bag from the corner and goes to the door, just before he exits he turns back towards us "I'm going to hold you to it. Look after her for me."

"I will."

Seemingly satisfied he leaves and closes the door behind him.

Adjusting myself back against the headboard of my bed I'm careful not to wake her. Her closed eyes and dark blonde lashes make feathery crescents against her creamy skin. Running my hand over her soft hair I pull her in closer, resting her head against my chest. Her hand resting above my heart, thankfully she is in deep sleep or she would be feeling just how hard it is beating. My primal instincts making my arms pull her in tighter towards me.

I close my eyes and match my breathing to hers, my thumb idly circle her arm. The last thing I remember before falling asleep is her gentle floral scent that tickles my nose.

**_SNEAK PEAK AT THE NEXT CHAPTER…._**

_I feel his lips on my hair, the kiss burning into my scalp._

_He bends towards me, stopping only millimetres from my mouth. With his breath hot on my lips I can feel my stomach drop._

_As the glass is fogging from my warm breath I give it a quick wipe so I can keep seeing him and place my hand palm up against the cool glass. I stay this way as he recedes into the distance and as I head towards my new life in San Francisco._


	6. Chapter 6 - Tris 1969

****Characters and some story lines are owned by Veronica Roth****

**TRIS – 1969**

A small strip of sunlight softly strokes the inside of my eyelids and I feel a light caress against the upper part of my arm, back and forth in a small circle motion. As all of my senses slowly begin to wake I become more conscious of my surroundings. Opening my eyes they start to adjust from the drug induced sleep I can see that I'm laying next to someone. Risking a little peek I turn my head upwards to see who. Tobias. He is fast asleep, his warm breath lightly bushing over my hair as his chin rests casually on the top of my head, in his slumber he pulls me in tighter towards him. Nestled up against his solid-muscled chest, his arms strong even in this restful state, it's like I'm wrapped up tight in a cocoon.

With my sight becoming clearer I can see my hand flat against him, the steady thump of his heart underneath as it fits perfectly in his. The heat of his body warms me from where I am tucked up next to him, both fitting together like puzzle pieces. His scent, a combination of coconut, musk and mint, floats around him and enchants my nose.

Curiously I look around the room but not daring to move too much for fear that I will wake him. The room is moderately furnished, just the standard male basics. A timber dresser with a mess of clothes that dangle over the edge of a half closed drawer, a can of deodorant and a small row of aftershave lotions on the top. A two door wardrobe with one door open displaying his neatly pressed police uniforms and some sporting equipment hastily packed underneath. A small bedside table with a black lamp, a small pile of books and an old glass jar filled with daisies. The flowers bring a smile to my face and for a few blissful minutes nothing else penetrates this small safe haven that he has wrapped me in.

"How are you?" his deep voice still thick with sleep asks.

I startle slightly and peer back up towards him, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake you" I reply softly.

"It's fine," he replies as he opens his eyes, their piercing deep blue shine down on me, "I was worried you might wake up and freak out that I'm in bed with you."

For some reason the thought didn't even cross my mind until he mentioned it. As if being able to read my mind he continues "Robert asked me to stay. He said he promised you wouldn't wake up alone."

"Oh. Has he gone?"

"Yes," he starts to move his arms away from me in an effort to sit up, my body starting to feel the cold from where he used to lay against me, "He had to report for basic training yesterday."

Sitting up I hug my knees to my chest and rest my chin on them, watching as he flicks the blanket aside and sits on the edge of the mattress. Still dressed in his uniform but now it's appearance is all wrinkled and creased from where he slept in it, resting his elbows on his knees he hangs his head to the floor. Eventually he rubs his hands up and down his face making a bristling sound as the skin rubs against his unshaven stubble as he lets out a yawn. Turning slightly he adjusts himself on the edge of the mattress to face me, a small smile making his dimple dance again and his eyes light up.

"Are you OK?"

I give a small nod and look towards the daisies "I like the daisies."

"I was hoping you would. I picked them up yesterday for you when I went out," he reaches out and plucks one from the water offering it to me.

Reaching out and taking it in between my fingers he doesn't take his eyes away from me as I raise the bloom to my nose to take a small smell of the floral perfume. A small drop of water falls to the blanket as I rub the stem, watching the petals spin with the motion. Suddenly cluttering sounds from behind the bedroom door bring my attention back from the flower.

"Sounds like Zeke is up," Tobias says just before a loud clatter and a muffled curse follow making Tobias laugh, "it also sounds like he's trying to make breakfast. Are you hungry?"

"Not really," I reply, spinning the flower again between my fingers.

The shattering of glass and the words "Shit! God Damn It!" come from behind the door again, I'm assuming from Zeke.

"I better get out there before we no longer have any kitchen left," he says with a small laugh and nods his head towards the closed door, "Susan brought you some clean clothes, your bag is just over there next to the dresser."

Looking over towards the dresser I see a large brown bag containing my clothes from my house.

"Thank you Tobias," I answer as I reach over and place the daisy back in the jar on the bedside table. Resting my cheek back on my knees as I look at them.

I feel the mattress move as he stands up, drawing my attention back to him. I can't help but watch as he walks over and pulls some clothes out from the draws and grabs his deodorant from the top.

"I'll let you get dressed," he calls from over his shoulder as he stuffs the messy clothes back into the drawer, giving it a nudge with his hip in an effort to close the drawer, "just let me know if you need anything," he finishes as the drawer finally closes and he turns back towards me.

"OK," I offer a small smile my arms hugging my knees again.

Another loud clutter comes from the kitchen causing Tobias to groan, I'm sure I hear the word idiot too as he shakes his head and moves out towards the noise closing the bedroom door behind him. The room now feels empty without his presence and I curl back up into a little ball on his bed, hugging his pillow tight in an effort to regain some of the warmth from his scent.

Staring at the small bouquet of flowers I can hear them talking from the kitchen, eventually an aroma of coffee and bacon floats into the room. Even though my brain is telling me that I'm not hungry and I don't want anything to eat, my stomach growls in protest at its decision. When I hear the shower start to run it takes all effort to pull myself up from the bed and start to get dressed.

Rummaging around in amongst the clothes that Susan had packed for me, not being too picky I just pull out the first things that my fingers grab. Pulling up the pair of sweat pants underneath my nightie before I slip it off and toss it on top of the case, standing there topless with my back to the door I try to find the right holes in the jumper to put my arms through. Finally figuring it out I manage to slip into it and pull my hair out from around my neck and out from the collar.

I sit down crossed legged on the floor in front of my case opening it up a little further to pack away my nightie and find my hairbrush. Just as I flip the lid over I freeze, sitting on top of my clothes is a photo frame with a picture of my family and I at my graduation. Mrs Black must have had the pictures developed and had this one framed including it when they had packed. My fingers glide over the cool glass as I see the happy smiling faces of my family and another sob escapes from me.

Not realizing that I am no longer alone until a firm hand gently takes the photo from mine, I look up to see Tobias smiling at me as he squats down beside me. His short dark brown hair glistens almost black as it's still damp from the shower, the familiar aura of him fills the area around me chasing away the darkness that had crept in. Slowly he wipes some small salty tears from the picture with gentle strokes.

"Is this your family?" he asks looking down at the picture before looking back at me as I silently nod my head and subconsciously wipe my cheeks, "your graduation?" again I just nod not trusting my words. He looks back down at the picture and then adjusts his long limbs to sit on the floor beside me.

"My mother died when I had just turned 8," he says handing the picture back. Pulling his wallet from his back pocket he opens it and removes a small slightly tattered picture handing it to me, "she used to make the best chocolate chip cookies," he smiles fondly at the memory.

The lady in the picture looked very similar to the man sitting beside me on the floor, her eyes filled with joy as she hugs a small boy dressing in a cowboys outfit in front of her.

"Is this her?"

"Yep."

"She's very pretty. You look like her."

"I'm glad you think I'm pretty."

"I didn't mean like that."

"No?" he queries raising his eyebrow at me. I must have some look on my face because it causes him to laugh, "Beatrice, I know what you mean and I truly take it as a compliment."

"How did she die?" I ask looking back down at the picture, "I'm sorry I shouldn't off asked."

"No its ok, I was told by the police that it was a hit and run, possibly by a drunk driver," he replies, leaning back on one arm and casually drapes the other across one raised knee.

"You never found out?"

"No, her case is sitting in the cold case warehouse."

"Is that why you became a cop?"

"Part of it."

"And the other part?"

He looks at me and shakes his head "that's not important."

A small comfortable silence flows around us as I hand back his picture which he looks at, I feel my heart tug for him. Eventually he gives a sigh and places the picture back into his wallet.

"I'm not going to tell you that I know what you're going through right now Beatrice. If you could explain to me about my mother maybe I could explain to you about your family. We both know that the other person could talk until they are blue in their face but no matter what is said it won't ease the pain. I will tell you though that it may not seem like it now but it does get easier."

"Does the pain ever stop?"

"No," he replies in a matter of fact tone, "I'd be lying to you if I said that it did. It just gets easier to deal with and eventually the good memories far outweigh the sad ones."

In the distance we hear further cluttering from the kitchen with the phone ringing followed by Zeke's gruff 'hello' making us both turn towards the door.

"Come and have something to eat. Zeke has been cooking up a storm for you but I feel it's my duty as your guardian to warn you that he isn't very good."

"I promise I won't let on."

With one last look at the photo I gently place it back inside my case, accepting his offered hand as he helps me up from the floor and leads me out towards the dining table. He pulls out a chair for me and gently pushes it back in as I slip into the seat before going out to the kitchen. I look over to Zeke who is sitting on the edge of the lounge still talking on the phone, not really paying attention until I hear my name.

"Of course O'Hara. We'll have Beatrice ready to go by then."

Silence as the other person talks.

"Yes sir, she's actually about to have some breakfast now," he says to me with an eyebrow wiggle.

More silence but whatever the other person is saying has made his eyebrows stop wiggling and a frown crease his forehead.

"Yes I cooked for her."

The frown increases in depth.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

I hear a chuckle from behind me as Tobias comes back into the room and places a large plate piled with eggs, bacon, toast, fried tomato and beans. The size makes my eyes grow wide, just how much did they think I ate?

"OK we'll see you this evening," Zeke finishes the call and places the receiver back into the cradle, "that was O'Hara," he says as he stands giving a stretch.

"I kind of gathered that," Tobias says offering me a cup of coffee which I refuse.

"Tea and honey?" I query.

"He's been in contact with your Aunt Victoria and Uncle Harrison. He'll be here later this afternoon to take you to them," Zeke says looking at Tobias as he takes a seat at the table.

Tobias hands the cup to Zeke instead "I'm sorry we don't have any. Will you settle for juice?"

"Juice will be fine thank you," I say turning my attention back to the mountain of food before me, "do you know what time Zeke?" I ask deciding to start with the scrambled eggs.

"He said that their flight doesn't land until around 3, he is going to meet them at the airport," he takes a sip from the mug as Tobias comes back with a large glass of orange juice, "he'll drop them off and then come get you. He suggested around 6."

Taking another mouthful of eggs I look up towards Zeke, as I swallow and take a sip of juice my eyes follow his and see Tobias staring down in his cup of coffee with a small scowl creasing his face. Realizing that we are both looking at him he snaps up straight in the chair, the scowl disappears.

"How's your breakfast?" he asks over the rim of his mug.

In all honesty I can't taste anything, I am simply forcing myself through the motion of eating. My eyes flick towards Zeke who seems to be sitting anxiously waiting for my response.

"MMMM these would have to be the best eggs I've had in a long time Zeke," his face breaks out in the biggest grin and he wriggles excitedly in his seat.

"See! I don't know why everyone makes fun of my cooking for," suddenly he jumps up from his seat, "I'll make you a cake to take with you."

Tobias lets out a snicker "you've done it now."

"Too much?"

"Just a little."

"I'm going to regret it aren't I?"

"Definitely."

Aside from a little drama when the apartment filled with smoke caused by an over cooked cake the rest of the day passed by in a blur with me spending most of it curled up on the lounge staring aimlessly at the tv not really paying attention to what was on. Tobias was very attentive and was never more than a few feet away from me the entire time.

Finally a light tap against their front door indicated that it was now time to leave. A tall stocky man entered when Zeke had opened it.

"Well 'ello lassie," he says removing his hat as he enters, "I hope these laddies looked after ye alright?"

"Of course we did," Zeke says as he closes the door behind him, "Beatrice this is Sargent O'Hara."

"Oh come now, needn't bother with formalities. Just call me Bud Tris."

I liked him.

"Tris?" Zeke and Tobias query.

"Beatrice tis too much for this pretty young girlie. She'll be Tris to me."

Yep I definitely like him.

"Well are ye ready to go lass? Your Aunt and Uncle are quite eager to see ye."

"I'll just grab your case from my room, you can start heading down if you like."

Following Zeke and Bud back down to the foyer and outside, I turn and offer Zeke a hug.

"Thank you Zeke," I say as I feel him pull me in a little closer.

"You look after yourself Tris," he replies with a wink, "I'm real sorry about your cake too."

"Maybe another time."

"I hope so."

He gives me a light peek on the cheek as Tobias enters, taking my case from him he heads to the escort car where Bud has opened the trunk for it to be loaded into.

An unexpected summer shower that evening had turned the air cool as I stand on the wet pavement out the front of the apartment building, a feather light drizzle still falls from the sky. Tobias takes my hand and eases me away from Bud and Zeke.

"I almost forgot," he says, taking out a small purple velvet pouch from his pocket, "I had this fixed for you I thought you might like it back."

Turning the pouch upside-down he gives it a slight shake and out tumbles my fire pendant and gold chain. I feel my breath stall in my lungs as he reaches out and moves his hands with ease underneath my hair and around my neck, clasping the gold chain in place. Gliding his fingers through the back of my hair they seem to linger, his eyes watching the movement underneath a furrowed brow.

"Beatrice…" he sighs but doesn't finish his sentence, his rich scent wrapping itself around me one last time as I take a step and nestle myself in against his warmth, circling my arms around his waist. I feel him rest his chin on the top of my head as he completes us, neither of us say anything further. There is nothing to say.

Lost in our own private Eden we ignore everything around us. I feel his lips on my hair atop my head, his kiss burning into my scalp. Slowly he moves back and raises his hands cupping my face, his eyes search mine. One of his hands caresses lightly along my cheek and jaw line before resting on my chin, my skin tingles with the light pinch. Rubbing his thumb idly across my bottom lip over and over his eyes seem to skim my entire face. Slowly he bends towards me, stopping only millimeters from my mouth. His breath is hot on my lips and I feel my stomach flying in an alarming manner.

Ignoring the flutters and without giving any further thought I move my head up, our lips finally meeting. Slow and sweet at first as we feel the relief but working up into a crescendo of emotions as he curls his fingers into my hair, pulling me in closer. Finally we have to pull away but not too far as we rest out foreheads against each other's, our breaths still combining as I keep my eyes squeezed tight. I'm afraid that if I open them this small moment will be lost and I'll find myself alone again.

"Ah hummm." We hear behind us, neither of us wanting to break the moment, "it's time to go Beatrice."

"OK," I whisper as if it is still only Tobias and I. After a few more minutes that seemed like mere seconds I go to pull away only to have his arms hold on a little tighter before they release me. With a final kiss against my forehead he guides me to the escort car, opening the door for me so I can slip into the back seat.

Reaching up he tucks a strand of my hair behind my ear "Goodbye Beatrice," he says before closing the door and moving back onto the pavement next to Zeke. I give one wave to them as Bud jumps into the front seat and starts the engine.

Slowly we start to move away from the curb, turning in the back seat of the car and in the flashing blue and red lights of the escort I watch as Tobias stands there in the drizzle. The glass starts to fog from the combined warmth of our bodies I raise my hand and wipe it away so I can keep seeing him, leaving my hand palm up against the cool glass as he slips further away from me. I stay that way as he recedes into the distance and long after we turn the last corner that pulls him from my life as I start my journey towards San Francisco.

**_SNEAK PEAK AT THE NEXT CHAPTER…._**

_"__So when is Uri coming back?"_

_"__He didn't say. He just said that he has to stay a little longer in San Francisco before heading home."_

_"__He didn't say what he was doing either huh?"_

_"__No. You know what he's like. He never talks about his clients cases, it's probably just another cheating husband. Still he enjoys being a PI."_


	7. Chapter 7 - Tobias 1969

****Characters and some story lines are owned by Veronica Roth****

**TOBIAS 1969**

"So what time are you meeting Lauren?" I hear Zeke ask as we are standing in the change rooms after finishing our shift. Looking up from tying my shoelaces I see him slip his hand up underneath his shirt, rubbing his deodorant on underneath. A small drop of water slowly runs down his neck from his freshly washed hair.

"7," I reply finishing with my shoelace and pulling the leg pant over the top of my sock, "why?"

Turning around and tossing the roll on back into his locker he calls over his shoulder, "I just thought that maybe Shauna and I could meet up with you afterwards."

"Who's Shauna?" I ask with a final look into the small mirror on my locker door adjusting a few loose strands of hair.

"Oh just someone I meet the other day," he replies vaguely as he shuts his locker door and looks over to where I am.

"I don't remember meeting her."

"Well you were kind of busy at the time."

"Zeke we have been together practically 24/7 for the last week doing exactly the same things," I say with a laugh.

"Not really."

I close my locker door and turn to look at him. He is leaning up against the lockers propping one foot up against the metal door with his arms crossed. The look on his face though makes me question why he is all of a sudden being a little cryptic in his responses.

Blowing out a breath he looks down to the ground before he continues "I met her at Riccos that night when you were with Beatrice at the ambulance."

I stop what I'm doing for a few brief seconds as I feel the familiar pressure in my chest whenever I think of her, Beatrice. It has been exactly 6 days, 4 hours, 22 minutes and 19 ,20, 21 seconds since she had left. I remember each time she had tossed and whimpered in her sleep. I remember how my fingertips felt against the soft silky feel of her hair as I soothed her. I remember her delicate floral scent that still seemed to linger in my bed. I remember the exquisite feel of her lips against mine. I remembered everything.

Reluctantly pulling myself away from the precious memories I glance at Zeke who seems to have taken less interest in the floor and more interest in me. His gaze narrows as though he can see into my mind and is examining each memory of my time with her that I have stored there.

Reaching up and adjusting the collar of my shirt I look at him before replying "Really? Was she one of the EMT's?"

"No."

"Another cop?"

"No."

Unable to contain the huff I turn from him as I adjust my belt, trying to suppress the annoyance that I am starting to feel, "So are you going to keep me in suspense?"

"She was the photographer."

This admission gets my attention and I snap my head around as the memory of the tall dark haired girl taking photos of the scene surfaces. A wave of anger envelops me.

"You mean to tell me that you are going on a date with the girl who was taking photos," I take a stride towards him, feeling my fists clench at this revelation. "Someone who was planning on making money from the death of Beatrice's family?"

"It's not what you think."

"Really? Then enlighten me Zeke."

"I knew it was too soon to tell you," he says pushing himself away from the lockers and starts to walk away.

Reaching out I grab his arm pulling him back towards me "what do you mean too soon to tell me?"

He casually looks down to where I am holding him before looking back up at me. I suddenly realise how strong my grip is from my anger and release my fingers from his arm but I still don't move. We stand there, staring each other down. Being friends for as long as we have we both relent at the same time, both offering apologises together.

"I don't know what's wrong with me," I offer as part of the truce.

"You love her that's what's wrong with you."

"Well she's gone now."

"Doesn't mean you have to suddenly stop."

A small silence falls between us before he finally swings an arm around my shoulder giving it a friendly pat.

"Come on or you're going to be late for Lauren. I'll walk you out."

"So are you going to tell me about her?"

"Well her name is Shauna Mayfield. She is a born and bred Chicagoan. She has a younger sister who is currently living on the west coast and a younger brother still in school. She also has the cutest smile that I have ever seen."

I look over to him and can see him wearing a dopey grin and can't help but laugh.

"You like her don't you?"

"Yeah," he replies still grinning at me.

We are both silent again as we walk through the bull pen and out through the front entrance. Reaching the pavement outside we start walking towards the movie theatre to where I am meant to be meeting Lauren. For a long time the only sound is the scuff of our feet against the cement until my curiosity gets the better of me.

"What was she doing at Riccos?" I try to ask casually.

He throws me a sideways glance before he answers "she's is studying photography and was about a block away when the accident happened. She didn't know at the time what was going on and as soon as I told her about Beatrices family she felt so bad."

Nodding I don't say anything.

"She's not going to use any of the pictures she took and she certainly isn't going to sell them for money," he finishes as he kicks a rock from the sidewalk.

We walk a little further along until we get to an intersection.

"Well that's an unusual sight," Zeke musses as he looks down the road behind me.

"What?" I ask turning slightly to see what he is looking at.

"Peter seems to actually have a friend," he replies squinting a little.

It takes me a few moments to find Peter, he is standing with his back to us talking to another man. Trying to look a little harder to see who he is with doesn't really help, the evening is starting to get too dark and they are standing away from the street light slightly hidden in the darkness. There is something about this other person though that I recognise.

"Who's that he's with?" I ask, "he looks familiar."

"I'm not sure. It looks like Eric," Zeke replies not taking his eyes away from them.

We knew Eric Matts from the precinct, he had recently taken and passed his detectives exam and thankfully now works upstairs. He was a wall of solid muscle and enjoyed intimidating the new recruits that were assigned. He claimed he was only hazing them, toughening them up for the job. Zeke and I saw it as being cold and slightly sadistic. We didn't have much to do with him and we didn't really want to. It seems logical to me that him and Peter would find each other.

We continue to watch as they stand there talking and it's not long until we see a third man cross the road to join them. He has a messy mop of red hair and as his lanky body shuffles nervously on his feet he continues to look over his shoulder behind him. Sharing a brief greeting they all turn and walk into the alley way a little further along, Peter gives a final look around him before he follows. The whole thing makes me unsettled.

"What do you think they are up to?" I ask Zeke.

He shrugs his shoulders still looking to where they were, "I have no idea. Do you know who that other guy was?"

"No I don't think so but it's too dark to see properly. Do you want to follow them?"

Zeke stops to consider this as his eyes haze over in thought. He is clearly sensing the same thing as me, this is why we work so well together. Eventually he shakes his head, "nah. They are probably long gone by now."

"It seems a bit weird though."

"I know," he replies. Suddenly he snaps out of his thoughts a small smile crossing his face, "I forgot to tell you. Little brother rang the other night."

Pushing the unsettled feelings temporarily aside but still resolving to keep a close eye on Eric and Peter I laugh, "So where is he now?"

Uriah is Zeke's little brother and effectively mine too by default. He is two years younger than us and while Zeke is all solid muscle Uri is a lot leaner but stands a few inches taller. After graduating from school we were expecting him to follow us into the police force but as always he threw a curve ball and ended up becoming a private investigator.

In hindsight it only seemed natural for him to become a PI, he always had a knack for following us and spying. I remember once when Zeke and I where 15 we decided that we were going to get drunk. Sneaking some rum from his parents liquor cabinet we waited until they had gone to bed before we snuck out to an old abandoned shed in the woods behind their house that we used as a hang out. Thinking we were in the clear we lit the lamp and poured our first shot. Just as we were about to down it Uriah jumps out scaring the crap out of us. The only way we could convince him to keep his mouth shut was to offer him a couple of shots too.

To this day I don't know how his mother found out but when she did all 3 of us paid hell for it, not only from of her temper but from the hangover that each of us nursed. From that day on though we gave up trying to outwit him and agreed that he could tag along only if we could use his spying prowess to our advantage.

When he graduated school he had gotten his licence and started his own business, within the first week of him placing his add he had received his first client. He enjoyed his job and he always seemed busy, travelling to different cities around the country. Always discreet he remained tight lipped about his clients but Zeke and I often joked with him that his clientele consisted of cheating spouses.

"San Francisco."

"When is he coming home?"

"He didn't say. He just said that something had come up and he had to stay a little longer before heading home."

"He didn't say what he was doing either huh?"

"No. You know what he's like. He never talks about his clients cases, it's probably just another cheating husband. Still he enjoys being a PI."

"He'd be good at it, he always managed to spy on us."

"I'm looking forward to seeing him again," Zeke replies, I nod my head agreeing. Although we would never admit it to him we missed him.

"Well I better hurry up, it's almost 7," I say looking at my watch.

"OK, so did you want to meet up after?" he asks pretending to be casual about it.

"Maybe next time," I reply, watching as Zeke looks to the ground as he nods his head, "Zeke I just don't know what time the movie finishes. Plus it's not like Lauren is my girlfriend either."

"You're right."

"It has nothing to do with her taking the pictures. I swear." Well maybe a little but I'm not going to admit that to him.

He looks at his own watch and utters a soft curse "I'm late too."

With a final wave we set off in different directions. As the last slither of the sun sets the street lights glow a little brighter and as I head towards the movie theatre where I am supposed to be meeting Lauren my mind wanders.

I hadn't told Zeke but I had visited the Detectives upstairs to see who was handling the Priors case. I was relieved when I had found out it was Gabe Wilkes, one of the senior officers and not Eric. After having a brief chat with him though the relief didn't last long, especially when he confirmed to me that the very little evidence that he was able to retrieve indicated that it was a deliberate act. It took all of my self-restraint not to rush out of the building and not stop until I had found Beatrice. I was even more disheartened when he explained that they didn't really have anything to go with to imply a motive or even who the intended target was. With no evidence, no witnesses and no leads it had quickly became a cold case.

The sound of an empty can hitting the ground pulls me from what Gabe had told me. Looking into the side street that I was passing I noticed a group of kids playing kick the can. One of the older ones accidently kicked the can a little too hard and it ended up bouncing along the ground landing right near my feet.

"Hey mister," he calls raising his hand in the air giving it a little wave, "you wanna kick it back?"

Without a second thought I kick the old can straight to him and watch as he stops it with his foot.

"Thanks mister," a chorus of young voices called out as the game resumed with heated passion.

"So this is why you are late?" I hear a woman's voice behind me. Turning I see Lauren standing watching me with an amused look on her face. Her dark hair pulled up high into a pony tail.

"Sorry I got held up," I offer as an apology.

"I can see that. Kick the can is a very serious game," she replies with a laugh, "I was just about to head home."

Cursing I look to my watch and see that it's now 7.30 and I am officially half an hour late. I had to give the girl credit she stuck around all this time waiting for me.

"Well it is a game of strategic stamina and strength."

"Yes I'm sure it is. Especially when you are up against such seasoned athletes as them," she replies nodding her head towards the group of kids still playing in the alley.

"They are the ones you have to keep your eye on you know. They are younger, quicker and require less time to catch their breath."

"Maybe but you have bigger feet. That would be a big advantage when trying to make contact with the can."

I have to laugh, "I am really sorry I'm late. I got held up with work and lost track of the time," I offer another apology. I didn't want to admit to her though that the reason I lost track of time was because I was thinking of Beatrice. I was already feeling weird, out with one girl and thinking of another.

"It's ok, I guess it's something I'll have to get used to if I'm going to date a cop. Did you still want to see a movie?" she asks.

"It's getting a little late," I reply looking down at my watch. When I look up I see she is trying to hide disappointment making me feel even worse than what I do, "so maybe we should just grab something to eat instead," I offer.

Immediately the disappointment disappears and is replaced by a smile "OK."

Falling into step with each other we head of in the direction of a late night diner just around the corner from the theatre. When I open the door for her the smell of frying burgers and French fries make my stomach sit up and take notice. Zeke and I had to skip lunch today and I didn't realise I was so hungry.

Grabbing a booth off to the side I try to keep the rest of the conversation light as we eat. I nod at the appropriate times when she is talking, asking questions and inserting the occasional comment when required. It all felt like I was just going through the motions. Somehow I had gone from a sympathy lunch with Lauren because I had accidently knocked her over to her considering us as dating.

Eventually we finish, or at least I finish, our burgers and she continues to talk as I walk her back to her apartment.

"….it was just so clear to us that the two shades of green were completely different. Thankfully the store manager was able to track down the correct colour for her just in time," I hear as she finishes telling me about a story of how her cousin was so disappointed with some bridesmaids dresses.

"Well I'm glad it all worked out for her," my automatic response kicks in.

"This is me," she stops indicating to the apartment entrance behind her, "did you want to come up for a coffee?"

"I have an early start tomorrow so maybe some other time," I reply as I look at my watch.

"Oh OK," she looks down to the ground, "well thank you for tonight I really enjoyed myself."

"Me too."

"So do you want to try for the movie again. On the weekend maybe?" she asks, a hopeful look on her face.

It's easy, I can simply say no walk away and leave it at that. Maybe this was what I needed to take my mind of Beatrice though. Maybe my feelings for her are a result of her vulnerability to the tragedy. In reality I had only known her for almost 2 days not nearly long enough to fall in love with her as Zeke had claimed earlier. Maybe I am turning down an opportunity with Lauren for a dream with Beatrice.

"Sure OK. How's Saturday?"

"Perfect, I'm not working."

"Well I'll pick you up this time."

"Goodnight," she says softly taking a step in closer towards me.

Leaning in I go to kiss her on the cheek but at the last moment she turns her head and I'm finding that our lips had met.

"Goodnight," I reply taking a step back from her and watch as she enters her foyer to go up to her apartment.

Our apartment was dark when I had arrived back. Checking Zekes bedroom door I see that he still isn't home from his date with Shauna. Grabbing a beer from the fridge I head to my room and close the door, stripping down to my boxers as I get ready for bed.

Turning off my lamp the soft floral scent tickles my nose again.

Who am I kidding? I haven't felt the same since she had come into my life. From our brief encounter my heart had effectively decided what it wanted. Rolling over onto my side I can see from the soft moonlight the daisies that I had brought for her still on my bedside table. The water in the jar has almost evaporated and the snow white petals hang limp and are tainted brown. I know exactly how they feel.

**_SNEAK PEAK AT THE NEXT CHAPTER…._**

_Uncle Harrison is sitting across from the table from me as Aunt Victoria fusses around the kitchen. They both exchange concerned looks at each other over the top of my head. _

_Clearing his throat before he speaks "Beatrice we need to talk."_

_I look up from my pancake to him and see that Aunt Victoria is now standing beside him, her hand resting on his shoulder._

_"__It's about your parents and the accident," he continues to watch me, his eyes not faltering, "how much do you know of what your father did?"_

_"__What do you mean? He was a lawyer."_

_"__No he wasn't."_


	8. Chapter 8 - Tris 1969

****Characters and some story lines are owned by Veronica Roth****

**TRIS - 1969**

It has been almost a month since the accident that had taken my family and I left my life and home in Chicago. Now in San Francisco I have moved into the old Victorian house across from the Alamo Square Park that my Aunt and Uncle owned. These last few weeks passing in nothing but a blur, my body just going through simple motions of eating, sleeping or staring. Inside my heart and soul screamed and all the while the world around me continued on, moving in a fast forward motion.

From the moment that Bud had taken me to meet them in the Hotel at Chicago my Aunt and Uncle have been a constant support and rock for me. With the help of the Blacks they had packed up my home and handled all of the funeral arrangements. Never once leaving my side the entire time, ushering me out when it all became unbearable and sitting with me all night as the images of the 3 coffins still made its way into my dreams regardless of the meds I was on. In the week that followed the only thing that seemed to calm me down was Tobias, the memory of waking up safe and warm beside him in his bed washed over me and gave me a secret strength that I clung to.

After another restless night I convinced my Aunt to take me to the shop and spent 2 hours searching for his cologne, sniffing bottle after bottle in my search for him. It was like a drug when I finally found it creating a rush of the same feelings that it evoked, I immediately brought two bottles. Dabbing a little on a small handkerchief I carried his scent with me everywhere and although it didn't erase the bad dreams it did make them bearable but it didn't stop my Aunt and Uncle from hovering near me ready to spring into action at the first sign of a break down.

On the outside my Uncle Harrison was a 6ft 4 solid mass of pure intimidating male, standing next to him I literally dwarfed in comparison. The first thing he did each morning was work out in the training room that he had set up in the basement. His routine was very strict. First warm up stretches, a few rounds on the punching bag and jump rope followed by weights and finishing off with a leisurely 25 mile run. All of this before I have even considered getting out of bed. With every inch of his thick arms covered in tattoos, a trail of piercings that lined one ear, shaved head and his taste to wear worn blue jeans and leather it only enhanced his formidable image.

On the inside I knew him to be a small bundle of fluff that always stood up for the underdog, especially women and children. He absolutely adored my Aunt and gladly let her bully him into doing things that any normal self-respecting male just wouldn't consider. Like holding her purse while she tried on the umpteenth dress, running to the drug store to pick up some tampax or letting her win an argument simply because he liked the way she wrinkled her nose at him. I also knew without a doubt that he gave the best cuddles you could ever want.

My Aunt Victoria is the polar opposite. At 5ft 6 her whole being is a constant source of contradictions that leaves you continually guessing which one of her contrary whims you would encounter. While her frame is built slender and lean it hides the power of her muscles and strength. Hidden underneath her dainty satin and lace clothing was a large tattoo of an eagle with its wings spread in flight and a ruby red belly button piercing.

With her quick wit and razor sharp tongue she has left a trail of many men behind her licking their wounded egos or running off into the horizon with their tail planted firmly between their legs. As fast as lightening and a quick flick of her top button she could turn on the charm and exploit her female assets to her favour leaving them dazed and willing to fall over each other to do anything that she asks. She also made the best hot chocolate, just the right amount of marshmallows.

The smell of pancakes and coffee roused me from my sleep this morning as well as the muffled talk coming from the kitchen downstairs. Rubbing the sleep from my eyes I continue to lie in bed. Time truly was a thief in the night. With each one passing the memories and routines of my previous life fade and are replaced by the once unfamiliar sounds and smells from when I had first arrived. My stomach gives a growl drawing me back from my mussing and reminding me to eat. Willing myself I throw the covers off and swing my socked feet to the floor. Searching my pillow I finally find my handkerchief and I drag myself out of bed to get ready for the day.

Entering the kitchen I see my Uncle Harrison sitting at the table reading the morning paper, the top of his bald head poking over the top of the pages. The sound of The Rolling Stones plays on a small radio on the kitchen bench as they are talking. Aunt Victoria fusses around the kitchen, cooking fresh batches of pancakes as she wears a floral printed apron, motioning with the spatula as she speaks.

Slightly embarrassed that I had stumbled in on a private conversation the embarrassment is short lived when I realised that they are talking about me.

"I still say it's too soon Harrison. She is much too fragile at the moment," I hear my Aunt as she flips another pancake from the stove.

"It will be difficult regardless of how much time has passed. The sooner the better Vee."

"Do we really have to tell her? Can't we just leave things be?"

"No she deserves to know."

"Know what?" I ask as curiosity finally gets the better of me.

As I sit down at the table and reach over to grab one of the fluffy discs from the centre they both exchange concerned looks at each other over the top of my head.

My uncle clears his throat as he folds the paper before he speaks "Beatrice we need to talk," his deep baritone voice gruffs, another red herring to his true nature.

I look up from buttering my pancake to him and see that Auntie is now standing beside him, her hand resting on his shoulder.

"Are you sure she's ready?" she asks my uncle, her soft brown eyes showing concern.

"If you mean that I'm tired of everyone walking on egg shells around me than yes I'm ready for any conversation you want to have," I stare down at the pancake resisting the urge to stab at it.

"It's about your parents and the accident," he continues to watch me, his eyes not faltering, "how much do you know of what your father did?"

My hand hesitates for a moment as I reach over to pour myself a glass of orange juice.

"What do you mean? He was a lawyer."

This time it is them who hesitate, I see them over the rim of my glass as I take a sip exchange another look. Eventually my Uncle simply nods his head causing my Aunt to huff and walk back to the stove clearly this was one argument that she wasn't going to win. She glances over her shoulder as he continues.

"No he wasn't."

"What do you mean he wasn't? Of course he was, he had an office and clients and went to court."

"Did they ever tell you about me?" I look at him slightly confused by the change of topic "did they ever discuss with you what I did?"

"What! No!" I reply unable to hide my frustration at his cryptic questioning, "if my father wasn't a lawyer what the hell did he do?"

"Harrison…" I hear my aunts pleading voice behind me causing him to raise his hand to stop her before continuing.

"Beatrice, he did do those things. He liked doing them but they were simply a part of his cover."

It takes a few moments for his words to sink in, his cover. A thousand questions start forming in my mind.

"What do you mean cover?"

"Your father and I work for the Government," he replies, clasping his hands in front of him and leaning forward on the table. He continues to watch me carefully.

"Government….."

"Well a branch of the FBI to be exact."

"FBI…."

This was too much. I push my plate away from me and stumble out of the chair. Pins and needles start pulsating at my nerves, from the roots of my hair to souls of my feet. My father, a man who I idolised as someone who stood as a defender of truth had lied to me.

"Did my mother know?" I ask as I start pacing the floor.

"Yes."

"My brother?" I stop to look at him and with a simple nod of his head my world starts spinning, "the Blacks?"

"To my knowledge your family kept his true identity from them. As far as they are concerned he was a lawyer."

I start pacing again as I take in this revelation. My father worked for the FBI and everyone in my family knew except me. I suddenly stop again when he continues.

"There's more."

"Well by all means, let's just twist this knife protruding from her heart a little harder," unable to keep the sarcasm hidden from my voice.

My aunt moves away from the stove and gently leads me back to the chair, throwing the spatula back on the counter and removing her apron she takes a seat next to me. Clasping my hand and only holding on tighter as I try to remove it from her grasp.

"If you insist on telling her Harrison you might as well start from the beginning," she says standing firm with her grasp.

I look from her to my uncle and back again waiting for them to continue. Finally it's him who stands up and starts pacing.

"The area that your father worked was typically white collar crimes. Things like fraud, embezzlement, money laundering and forgery, that kind of thing. About two years ago the FBI was approached by someone claiming they had information on a new crime syndicate in Chicago. Refusing to give up their true identity they provided a few instances which validated their claims. Andrew was assigned the case and proceeded with the help of his contact known only as Snookie.

It became very clear to your father early into his investigation though that the case wasn't going to be as simple as it was once thought. The more information provided by his contact the deeper he dug further into the underbelly of Chicago. It appeared as though this new syndicate had its hands in almost everything, from drugs to the sex trade to money laundering and gambling. They were good, well planned, trained and funded and they always eluded arrest.

Andrew contacted our superiors advising that the case was turning into something more major then what they first anticipated and requesting back up, in other words me, to help him. The approval was fast tracked and I was brought in a year ago to help investigate and infiltrate them. Unfortunately though they always seem to be one step ahead and the only contacts I have made so far have been those that are lower in the pecking order, nothing worth risking our covers for. We wanted the top gun.

When I came to get you in Chicago I went to Andrews office to see if I could locate the files or information that he kept but I was too late. The office had been trashed, every inch searched and there is no way of knowing if they found what they were looking for or not. Snookie and your father made contact by coded messages, never meeting in person and despite my efforts to make contact since the accident it appears as though they are either unwilling to continue to provide information or …"

He trails off; I know what he's thinking though. Snookie has met the same untimely ending as my family. Instinctively I tug the handkerchief from my bra and balling it into my hand hold it up to my nose, inhaling the soothing scent as these revelations seep their way into my brain.

I am startled back to this screwed up reality when I hear the doorbell ring, Uncle stops pacing and for the first time since he started talking he looks at me, "there's someone I want you to meet."

Auntie pats my hand as she stand up from the table "I'll go answer the door, God knows he's probably hungry," she places a soft kiss on my forehead before she leaves the room.

Reaching out I pick up my glass of orange juice from the table, ignoring the fact that my hand is shaking and listen to the muffled voices from the foyer. One is male and whatever he has said has caused my Auntie to giggle, it gets my attention because my Auntie never giggles.

Standing up from my chair I turn to the doorway as I hear them getting closer and when she returns she is followed by a tall man who immediately goes straight to my Uncle embracing in a firm hug.

"It's good to see you again Harrison," his deep voice drawls as they firmly pat each other on the back.

"You too," he replies, they both turn to look at me, "Beatrice this is Uriah."

Uriah was almost as tall as my Uncle and had a large fuzzy afro sitting on top of his head with a thick cheesy moustache across his top lip. Wearing a paisley buttoned up shirt with the top buttons undone a thick golden chain danced over a cluster of dark curly chest hair. You could tell that his leaner frame was deceiving because underneath the hair the muscles where taunt and defined. The way he stood was full of confidence and control, all the way from the tip of his afro to the soul of his platform shoes. His deep brown eyes twinkled when he smiled at me and I immediately liked him. For some reason he seemed familiar but my brain was just too fuzzy to try to connect the dots.

"Uri this is Beatrice, Andrews daughter," my Uncle continues.

In two large strides Uri has crossed to the other side of the table and engulfs me in the biggest bear hug, ordinarily I would kick up a fit but there was something about this man that makes me immediately fall into his arms and enjoy the embrace.

"Beatrice," he pulls away, his brown eyes filled with empathy as he smiles down at me. His white teeth a stark contrast to his tanned skin.

"Have you had breakfast Uri?" Auntie questions behind me drawing his attention.

"Now Vee that is a stupid question! Of course I have," looking back at me and throwing me a playful wink "I'm a growing man though and won't say no to another."

Motioning with her hand she wave to the chair, "sit and I'll cook you up some pancakes."

Releasing me from his hold he moves back to the table and takes a seat in the spare chair on the opposite side. Still smiling he leans in and pours himself a glass of orange juice, taking two big gulps before he places the glass back on the table. Stretching his long limbs out he clearly makes himself at home as he slings one elbow over the back of the chair. I wish I could figure out what makes him so familiar to me.

"I was just explaining to Beatrice about her father," my Uncle continues as he clears his throat.

Uri nods his head, his expression turning serious "I image it's all coming as a shock to you, especially so close to the accident," he offers, "your father was a good man Beatrice. I really admired him and still can't believe what has happened."

"Thank you Uriah."

"pfft no need for formalities. Call me Uri, everyone does."

I simply nod my head as a brief acknowledgement.

"Uri has been working closely with Andrew and myself Beatrice," my Uncle continues.

"Do you work for the FBI too?" I ask walking to my chair, grasping on to the back turning my knuckles white.

"HA! Hell no," he laughs, a deep playful one causing tiny laugh lines around his eyes, "no I'm a PI," he takes another gulp of juice and leans over to refill his glass.

"Uri has worked odd jobs for us over the last two years," my Uncle answers reading my mind, "originally it was just things like background checks, research, surveillance that kind of thing. Over the course of the investigation though he has proved to be very resourceful with his spying skills providing useful information to us than what we ever expected as well as a level of protection detail."

"Protection?" I ask, sliding into the seat beside him.

"Soon Beatrice, I promise," my Uncle replies.

Auntie places a large stack of pancakes in front of him, "God Vee you are the best," he says drowning them in syrup. When the first bite enters his mouth he throws his head back, groaning around the half-eaten food in his mouth, "heaven," he mumbles before swallowing and taking another bite. I watch him closely and can feel the small tug of a smile on my lips, God I wish I could figure out why he was so familiar. Smiling through a mouthful of food he throws me another wink.

"Knock it off Uri, that's our niece you're flirting with," Auntie says as she slaps him across the back of the head causing him to wince. A small bubble of laughter escapes my mouth at his over exaggerated antics to the slap.

"Hey, I'm just being friendly," he takes another mouthful of pancake, "besides my heart belongs to Marlene you know that."

"Marlene?"

"My girlfriend. You'll meet her soon. Speaking of which Amar has everything all set ready," he takes a gulp of juice around the half-eaten pancake. I can't take my eyes away from his eating habits, they are truly memorizing. Just like the Indian snake charmer I saw once in a documentary at school, I was hypnotized by the dance of his fork to his mouth and the small globs of syrupy butter sticking to the moustache.

"Good. Thank you," my Uncle replies holding his cup up so Auntie can refill his coffee, "before I take her there is something else that I need to tell you Beatrice."

I tear myself away from Uri and back towards my Uncle, his face is now solemn, his eyes expressing sympathy as though he is about to unleash another round of sorrow. He nervously places his cup on the table and clasps his hands in front of him, his dark brown eyes piercing me.

"I fear Beatrice that all evidence at this point seems to indicate that it wasn't an accident."

It takes a few moments for the weight of his words to sink in, wasn't an accident. The tension in the room suddenly smothering me.

"It appears as though Andrew had stumbled across something and they wanted him silenced," my Uncle continues, his gaze not wavering from me as I continue to process this information.

Suddenly it hits me again, another wave of nausea but unlike before it is not from sorrow. I stumble out of my chair and begin to pace the kitchen floor, all sense of normality and reasoning are replaced by anger. Stopping abruptly I clench my fists and can feel the fury burning from behind my eyes.

"Are you saying that someone had my family killed on purpose?" I ask through gritted teeth.

"Yes."

I wrap my arms around me as my breath leaves my body, the full impact from that one word washing over me as I crumple to the floor. My Aunt is quickly by my side and I shake off her arm with a velocity that makes her take a step back. With all my strength I stand back up, the floor spinning around me. My family killed on purpose, robbing me from them. Robbing Susan from her future. I suddenly feel smothered; I need to get out of here before I'm told something else that may well just be the last thing before I am fully committed to insanity.

"I have to lie down," I say and start making my way to my room.

"No leave her Vee, just give her a little space," I hear my Uncle say behind me.

"I told you Harrison. It is too soon," I hear her reply.

I don't hear anything else as I enter my room and slam the door shut. Unable to contain the raw emotion coursing through me I scream. It's a scream that has been bubbling just near the surface since the accident, no murder of my family. It's a scream that has just been waiting to escape from my mouth. It's a scream that is filled with all of the emotions that I have been controlling to contain within. It's a scream that makes my throat raw.

When it is finally over I stand there and look down to my hand, I'm still clutching the handkerchief. Raising it I inhale deeply and as I feel the threads from the warmth of Tobias wrapping securely around me I vow that there will be no more tears. I'm no longer Beatrice, she died with my family. I am now Tris, and just like Scarlette O'Hara in Gone With The Wind tomorrow is another day, a new day, a day where Beatrice is officially mourned with her family and Tris lives. It's a day where I vow to finish the work that my father had started, I will make them pay. It's a day for revenge and it's going to be sweet.

**_SNEAK PEAK AT THE NEXT CHAPTER…._**

_"__As you can understand Tobias I am approaching a very sensitive time in my campaign."_

_"__What are you trying to say?"_

_I watch as something glints behind his chameleon eyes, they always keep me guessing and I always find myself sitting on the edge of the chair. It's like my body is trained and is waiting to spring into action. _

_"__I understand that you are about to sit your Detectives exam?" His voice is casual but the threat to me is clear, "I am simply asking you for certain discretions with the press if they should happen to contact you."_

_"__If you are asking me to keep your true character a secret you will have no argument from me. I am about as willing to admit that you are my father as you are willing to admit that I am your son."_


	9. Chapter 9 - Tobias 1969

****Characters and some story lines are owned by Veronica Roth****

**TOBIAS – 1969**

Are there ever times in your life where you wish you could travel through time? It's a scientific fact that it's a complete impossibility and just not probable but, more and more over the last month I find myself wishing it. Currently obsessed with the show The Time Tunnel I found myself wanting to be Dr Tony Newman or Dr Douglas Phillips working on Project Tic Toc. Waking up each morning and hoping that when I opened my eyes there would be a spinning time vortex in my room allowing me to tumble along in its infinite corridors, coming out at certain points in my life for an opportunity to relive and manipulate my past.

It is at this point as I sit in Max's office that I find myself wishing for the swirling worm hole once again. Shifting nervously in the chair under his steady gaze and I quickly glance around the room willing for the impossible to appear.

"So Eaton," he finally says as he leans back in his chair, leaning one elbow on the arm rest as his fingers pinch his chin, "I've had a very unusual request, a very fucking unusual request."

"Sir?" I question fidgeting in my chair again unsure where this was leading.

His eyes narrow as he continues "I was contacted by the 'powers above' that a certain person has been trying to get in contact with you."

Emphasising the words 'powers above' with a wave of his free hand as he rolls his eyes, a clear indication of what he thought of his superiors. Now my curiosity is peaked who on earth would go to the trouble to contact my captains' superiors in order to get a message to me. Suddenly my stomach falls and can feel the nerves on my back twitch as I remember the sting of his belt.

A couple of weeks ago my father had contacted me requesting a meeting, a meeting I politely declined. It has been almost 5 years since my father and I have had any contact and given our history I wasn't in any hurry to re-establish the father son bond. He was a cold man, callous. He ruled the home with an iron fist and tight schedule and seemed to care more about his reputation in the political and business worlds than his family. To the people on the outside they saw a doting loving husband and father but when we were home alone he was far from it.

The last I had seen him was just before I left to move in at Zekes, he had just been offered an important position in the political circuit. My departure from the family home couldn't have come at a better time for him, no excess luggage or unwanted embarrassment to jeopardise his career. Against my better judgement over the years I had kept a close eye on his ascension through the hierarchy of city hall, knowing that it was only a matter of time until he wheedled his way back into my life. Unfortunately that time had come.

Max's steady gaze doesn't waver, finally he leans forward interlacing his fingers in front of him on his messy desk, "hmm just what I thought. I didn't know he was your father."

"I didn't think it was important," I reply.

"I can't say that I blame you," this sentence gets my full attention, "the son of a bitch is a complete arsehole."

I can't help but smile "you won't get an argument from me." This of course makes Max smile back, the one and only time I have ever seen him do it.

"Well regardless of what we think of the dick this so called 'request' was more of an order from top brass. Its seems as though he is eager to see you."

"I have made it clear to him sir that I don't want to see him," I reply feeling tension in my body.

Feeling frustrated I stand up from the chair I move towards the large glass window in his office and stare out to the bull pen. The usual activity is happening, looking out I see Peter leaning over a hooker, leering something in her ear she smiles sweetly before spitting in his face. Jerking away from her he wipes the foamy white spittle that's running down his face away with the back of his hand and storms off towards the men's room. Under normal circumstances I would be laughing my arse off but this conversation wasn't a normal circumstance.

"Tobias, one word and I'll tell them to go fuck themselves," Max says next to me startling me out from my stare, I hadn't realised he was standing next to me.

"Thank you sir I appreciate that but I don't want you to get into trouble because of him. I'll just go and see what he wants."

"Do you think I have reached a point in my life or career where I actually give a flying fuck what those idiots think?"

I turn and look at him, his eyes give a slight mischievous twinkle at the thought of telling his bosses where to go. I would love to be a fly on the wall for that one.

"As much as I know you would love to it wouldn't make any difference. He'll continually push until he gets what he wants," I sigh and turn back to look at the bull pen, "I'll just go and see him. I would also appreciate you not letting anyone know that we are related."

"I understand," he replies and places a firm hand on my shoulder, "I'm here for you son if you need me."

"Thank you sir," I say slightly taken aback from his support.

"Right now, get the hell out of here I've got work to do," he finishes hitting me hard on the back before making his way back to his desk and picks up his ringing phone.

Replacing my cap back on my head I smile as he dismisses me with a wave of his hand. Walking my way back through the bull pen I stop at the hooker who had spat at Peter, she moves back slightly in her chair as I lean down behind her. A frown creasing her make up encrusted face.

"Next time," I whisper to her as I undo her cuffs and positioning them more comfortably in front of her, "instead of spitting in his face do us all a favour and go for his balls."

"For you honey, anything," she smirks at me and wriggles in the chair.

"And make sure you use the heel of those fabulously pointy shoes," Zeke adds as he leans down offering her a cookie and cup of water.

"and for you sugar that will be free," she replies still smirking at us, "thanks for the cookie."

"If he gives you any more trouble you make sure to let us know," I say to her as we stand up and start to walk away.

"Bet on it," she replies giving us a flirty wink and stuffing the cookie in her mouth, smiling around the crumbs.

Zeke and I laugh and make our way back out to the patrol car, ready for our shift.

"So what did the captain want?" Zeke finally asks starting the car.

"Apparently Marcus has made contact with the top brass with another request, no order, for a meeting."

Zeke suddenly becomes still, completely aware of my history with my so called Dad.

"Shit! What did the captain do?"

"Offered to tell them to go fuck themselves."

Zeke throws his head back and laughs as he turns the key to start the car.

"So what are you going to do," he asks as he reverses the car and starts to drive out of the parking lot.

"Go and see him. Can we just head there now? I want to get it over with."

"Are you sure?"

Sighing I look out of the window, "no time like the present. You know what he's like I'd rather just get it out of the way."

With a nod of his head he steers the car towards City Hall. The drive was silent except for the occasional burst of activity from the two-way radio. I'm fully aware of my tapping foot that seems to increase in speed the closer we get to him, no matter how much I try to think of something else, anything to try to relieve the tension that is currently coursing through me over the pending meeting.

"You want me to come with?" I hear Zeke ask, now suddenly aware that we have finally arrived and he has even parked the car.

"No," I reply stilling my foot and throwing my police cap onto the dash, "I'm better off on my own."

"I'll be waiting."

"I won't be long."

My footsteps echo as I walk through the cold foyer of city hall and again I find myself wishing as I glance towards the stone pillars that this was one of those times when The Time Tunnel would appear. Newman and Phillips jump out ushering me to it and taking me back to when 'he' first made contact so I could change this current path I was on. The ominous ding of the elevator bell indicates that I have reached his floor and with a hesitant step I make my way down the hall to the reception.

A small petite curly haired red head sits behind the desk, her fingers flying over a typewriter as she juggles the telephone under her chin. Her tight knit fluffy pink blouse was provocatively unbuttoned at the top exposing her ample cleavage. I clear my throat and without looking up she briefly stops typing and holds one perfectly manicured finger up.

"Mr Eatons office," her high pitched voice speaks into the phone, "I'm sorry but he is unavailable at the moment, I'll have to take a message."

Turning from the typewriter and tugging the pen from behind her ear proceeds to write down the message for my father, offering the standard ahuh ahuh down the phone as she writes.

"Of course, I'll get him to call you as soon as possible. Thank you," she finishes and hangs up the phone.

Finally she looks at me and I uncomfortably notice how her gaze travels up and down my body. Lingering a little longer at my groin than what is socially acceptable it makes me nervously shift on my feet again. Thrusting her breasts out a little further and leaning forward on her desk emphasising the swelling cleavage as her nipples peak under the strained fabric she starts to smile at me.

"Can I help you?" she squeaks as she wriggles slightly in her seat.

"Yeah. I would like to see Marcus," I reply focusing on a point on the wall just above her head.

"I'm sorry but he is unavailable at the moment," giving me the same response as the caller.

"If you can let him know that Tobias is here I'm sure he'll make time."

"Just take a seat I'll let him know you're here," she indicates to the seats lined against the wall with her pen. As she dials the extension and waits she runs the pen provocatively in her mouth, her tongue swirling around the end before closing her thin lips and sucking.

"Tobias is here for you sir," I hear her say, "Of course I'll show him through."

Still playing with the pen in her mouth she stands and adjusts her clothes and with a sway of her hips she walks towards me.

"He wants you to wait for him in his office. Just follow me."

Leading the way she looks over her shoulder and her tongue quickly flicks out against the plastic casing of the pen.

"Have a seat he won't be long," she says smiling around the pen when she opens the door allowing me to enter.

"Thank you."

Standing in the centre of his office, the complete interior is just like him. Blank and cold, there are no pictures on display, nothing frivolous and as I look around I wonder if it's not too late to just turn around and walk back out. Feeling the hairs on the back of my neck stand up I know he is here. I have no idea why but I can always tell when my father enters a room, I can just sense it. Years of practice you would say.

"Tobias," he says standing at the closed door, his stone grey eyes looking me over, "you have grown up."

"It happens after 5 years father. What is it you want?"

He raises an eyebrow at me and I can see him clench his fist and although he smiles it doesn't reach his eyes. With a slow deliberate movement he walks past me towards his desk and sits down, I can hear the creaking leather of the chair from the silence in the room.

"I simply wanted to talk Tobias," he finally replies, "Please have a seat."

"I'd rather stand and it's been my experience that nothing with you is ever simple."

The smile drops from his face and he leans forward, "fine I'll get straight to the point."

"I think that would be best for both of us."

Without saying another word he simply extends his hand indicating to the chair in front of his desk. Although I would like to ignore his request because sitting down would mean that I was going to be here longer than what I would like to be, I reluctantly sit down.

"As you know," he begins, "I have been working within the Republican party for some time. With the election date now being announced I have been approached to become the primary candidate four our party. As you can understand Tobias I am approaching a very sensitive time in my campaign."

"What are you trying to say?"

I watch as something glints behind his chameleon eyes, they always keep me guessing and I always find myself sitting on the edge of the chair. It's like my body is trained and is waiting to spring into action.

"I understand that you are about to sit your Detectives exam?" His voice is casual but the threat to me is clear, "I am simply asking you for certain discretions with the press if they should happen to contact you."

"If you are asking me to keep your true character a secret you will have no argument from me. I am about as willing to admit that you are my father as you are willing to admit that I am your son."

He slams his hand down onto the table top "Enough!"

While inside I am wired and jump at this from years of habit I manage to keep my expression calm, "you're slipping father. As you said I have grown up since you last saw me and I am not as easily intimidated as I once was."

He looks me over again, clearly carefully considering my words and I make sure I don't break his glare.

"Regardless of what you think Tobias it was all for your own good," he finally says, "the discipline I enforced helped mould you into becoming a better man."

"I think it would be better if we stick to the topic of why you summoned me to your office because you and I see things very differently when it comes to the idea of discipline. Is there anything else?" I ask eager to get out.

"Fine. I want your assurances that you will not speak to any members of the press without prior knowledge or approval from my office."

"OK but I want something in return."

Again I see him fight to take control of his emotions. Leaning in closer to him I still keep my eyes locked with his, finding this very empowering over a man that I loathe.

"In return I want your assurance that you will no longer try to contact me, especially through the department. Regardless of what you think, your little trick of trying to order me here failed today. I am here by my own volition not yours," keeping my voice calm I lean back into the chair and swing my leg up casually resting the ankle on the other knee, "and you will not interfere in my life including my career."

"Don't push it Tobias."

"Don't underestimate me Marcus. I'm sure I could make your life just as difficult as what you could make mine so it's in both of our interests to agree."

For the longest minute of my life I sit there waiting for a response. The child in me is already cowering in the corner of my soul hiding from the punishment it is expecting for being so bold, whereas, the adult stands firm as his gaze slides over my face seeking out a crack in my composure so he can exploit it.

Finally he gives a sharp nod of his head, "Agreed."

I stand up without saying goodbye resisting the urge to slam the door behind me as I leave. Not really in the mood to be subjected to the receptionists slutty flirting and wanting to get the hell away from him as soon as possible I decide to take the stairs instead of the elevator. Jogging down two at a time finding that the brisk movement helps to calm me down and by the time I have reached the stone foyer again.

"How did it go," Zeke asks as I slip into the passenger seat beside him, his face concerned.

"Great."

"Really?"

"I hope so. I have something he wants and I agreed provided I received the same curtesy."

"What did he want?"

"My silence."

"pfft, selfish arsehole. What did you want."

"Him to leave me alone."

"Do you think he will?"

"I explained that it was in his best interests for a mutual agreement and we would both benefit."

I speak the words with false confidence. Something in my gut tells me that he will always be lingering close by just waiting for an opportunity to make another appearance.

My mind is spinning from the confrontation and I need some space to rethink everything. "Listen, I think I might take the rest of the day off. I don't think the captain will mind, can you drop me off near home?"

"Sure, I'll just head back and see how our favourite hooker is doing with Peter."

"Ha. I think we might need to keep an eye on her anyway, you know what he's like."

Pulling up to the curb a block away from our apartment he switches of the engine and turns towards me.

"I'm proud of you Tobias," he says adjusting the seatbelt over his chest, his look serious, "you wore your big boy pants today," and with those 7 words I feel the tension finally leave my body.

"Idiot," I grin at him as I swing open the door, slamming it shut. With a toot of the horn he pulls out and disappears back towards the precinct.

He was right, I had finally stood up to my father. I just wasn't sure if this was a good thing, he gave in too easy. Walking along the pavement on my way back home I pass a flower shop and a few steps past it I stop. Over the last month I had acquired a new habit, a habit that raised Zekes eyebrow in questioning my sanity each time I brought replacement ones. Without even thinking I turn around and enter the store leaving 2 minutes later carrying a fresh bouquet of daisies for my bedside table.

**_SNEAK PEAK AT THE NEXT CHAPTER…._**

_Walking in the first thing I notice are the sounds, the echo whipping of a skipping rope and soft thud of a punching bag._

_"__Who are they?" I ask looking around the old warehouse._

_"__They are people Uriah tracked down for us. Each of them victims from the same crime syndicate as you and with the help of your father they were relocated here," Harrison replies, keeping a light hold on my arm._

_Suddenly I am aware of the silence, each of them turning and looking at me._

_"__Come on I'll introduce you," he says and with a slight tug leads me towards a sweating girl holding the skipping rope, "This is Chris."_


	10. Chapter 10 - Tris 1969

****Characters and some story lines are owned by Veronica Roth****

**TRIS – 1969**

"I don't understand Beatrice," I hear Auntie say.

"Tris," I automatically correct her.

It has been almost 24 hours since I had found out that my father was actually an FBI agent and a crime syndicate had my family murdered because of it. I haven't slept, I haven't eaten, I haven't left my room. During this time I had screamed, cried, pitied, angered and even laughed, ignoring all attempts from my Auntie to come out of the room or at least eat something. By the time all of these emotions had passed there was only the one that remained, I wanted revenge and I could taste its bitterness.

At the age of 10 I had started a little habit of writing in a thoughts journal. The idea was given to me by my 5th grade teacher who seemed to think that I had an active mind and encouraged me to write my ideas and thoughts into a journal. Over the years I have filled almost 8 little hard covered books, each one containing everything from quotes that I had heard and thought noteworthy to my mother's secret recipe for banana bread to events or smells that I wanted remember to doodles and sketches. Robert and Caleb had always made fun of me, especially if we were in the middle of something and I pulled out the little book to eagerly scribble in it.

As soon as I had made the vow it was like a dam had burst and I had found myself flailing amongst the churning thoughts that had now consumed me. Rummaging through the unopened boxes in my room I had finally found my secret stash of journals and in between them was a shiny new book still wrapped in plastic wrap. Ripping away the packaging I opened it and started writing all the questions and a to do list. By the time the sun had risen and my Auntie was lightly knocking on my door encouraging me out for breakfast I was finally convinced that I had covered everything that I could think of for the moment.

This is where I find myself now, sitting at the kitchen table trying very hard to tick off the first item on my to do list. I wasn't stupid I knew that in order to accomplish what I wanted to I was going to need help and now it was just a matter of convincing my Aunt and Uncle to help me. I also needed to get my hands on my father's files to try and figure out my next step. Looking across my plate of scrambled eggs and bacon I watch for their reactions.

"I want to see my father's files from his office," I reply calmly reaching over for a sip of my milk and see them casting quick glances at each other over the rim.

"But why?" she asks.

Picking up my fork I casually scoop up some of my eggs, "because I want to finish what he started," I reply before placing the fluffy pile in my mouth.

"Beatrice….." she starts again a wrinkle creasing her brow.

"Tris," I correct again as I take a bite of my bacon.

"OK Tris, I understand how you are feeling right now with everything but I don't think you've thought this through. It's a federal case, they aren't just going to let you waltz in and start interfering in it. There are trained agents on the case," she replies leaning forward in her chair her eyes seeking me out.

"A federal case that has gone on for over 2 years now and they are still no closer in solving it. Uncle Harrison admitted as much yesterday, the closest they have ever gotten were the lower ranked nobodies," I sigh and place my fork down against my dish and address my next sentence to Uncle who has been suspiciously quiet. "You and I both know that no matter how long you remain undercover your hands are always going to be tied. By the law, by your superiors, by red tape. You need someone outside of these things to help. I can do it, I can finish it."

"Are you insane! Harrison talk to her, try to get her to see reason."

Ignoring my Aunties plea I continue to lock eyes with my Uncle. His face is void, not giving anything away.

"They have always been one step ahead right," I continue to him, "it's time to forget the rules and start playing by theirs and get them to start taking risks."

"She's right," he finally says and for a split second I can see something pass behind his steely glare.

"What!" Auntie shrieks jumping up from the table, her chair scraping across the floor, "Harrison….."

"Now Vee," he says holding up his hand to silence her, "there are going to be rules before we even consider going back to Chicago."

"I don't care Harrison! I won't allow it," she huffs angrily and turns back to me, "Beat…. Tris. What you are asking to do is illegal. You are interfering in a federal investigation, you will be placing your life deliberately in danger. What if you are recognised? And what exactly do you intend to do with them once you find them!"

"I don't want to kill them Auntie if that's what you're afraid of. No, I'm not a murderer. I just want them to pay. I want everything that means something to them taken away, the money, the power, their freedom and every time they fall asleep in their prison cots with scratchy blankets or have to eat their food off a metal tray I want them to think of me. I want them to spend the rest of their lives remembering my family. And as for interfering in a Federal investigation I will merely be acting as an informant and any information that I happen to stumble across will be passed on to them."

"You are both insane!" she cries and throwing her screwed up napkin onto her uneaten breakfast storming out of the kitchen leaving me alone with my Uncle.

"I came to you because I want your help Uncle," I say to him, "with or without it I will finish it."

"I know," he says, "don't worry about your Auntie, she'll come around. She may not approve but she won't leave you on your own either."

"Thank you. I love you both very much but I have to do this, for them."

"I understand. Now before we start I want to lay down some rules first."

"What kind of rules?"

"First, we are not going anywhere near Chicago until you have been trained."

"Trained?"

"Yes, I will give you 6 months to train and prove to me that you are able to look after yourself."

"You mean like self-defence?"

"Among other things. You need to be prepared both physically and mentally. These people are cold criminals Tris and won't hesitate to kill you. I want to make sure you are going in prepared and can handle any kind of situation that might come up. You also need to prepare yourself for things you might see, they aren't saints, this is the lowest part of human nature that you will be exposing yourself to. They deal with drugs, beatings, death and sex on a daily basis and if you can't handle that then this conversation ends now."

"I can do this Uncle. You know I can."

"6 months Tris, prove it," he looks down at his watch and starts to stand up, "I want you to meet some people first so go and get ready while I talk to Vee."

I feel a wave of relief rush over me as he leaves the room to talk to Auntie and I reach for my journal turning to the first page. Checking off the first item on my list and I can feel the tugging of a satisfied smirk on my face, 6 months to prove it to him, one way or another though it was going to happen. Standing up I start to clear the breakfast dishes as I hear the muffled voices coming from their room, my ears straining to hear the conversation unfortunately I don't hear much. Eventually when my Uncle returns to the kitchen the dishes have been cleaned and sit in the rack to dry.

"Ready Tris?" I hear my Uncle behind me.

Turning around I see his figure engulfing the door space, his face still not giving away anything as the row of piercing on his ear glimmers in the morning light.

"Yes," I nod walking past the table and picking up my journal I start following him through the house out to their car.

"Auntie isn't coming?" I ask as I click the seatbelt into place.

"No, she needs a little more time," he replies, flicking on a pair of mirrored sunglasses and starting the ignition.

Pulling out from the curb the interior of the vehicle is silent as we make our way through traffic. My mind slowly working through the rest of my list, as easy as the first one was I was under no illusion that the rest were going to prove problematic.

"Tris?" I hear my Uncles voice pulling me away from my thoughts.

"hmmm?" I ask seeing my reflection in the tiny mirrors covering his eyes.

"I said we're here."

Looking around I realised that we have pulled into a small parking lot of an abandoned warehouse. The old timber building had obviously seen better days and was in desperate need of a new paint job and the replacement of broken windows.

"Where are we?" I ask looking around and noticing a couple of other cars parked there also.

"You'll see."

Following his lead I open my car door, giving it an extra pop with my hip to close it and follow him up the old creaky stairs which safety standards I am seriously questioning. Walking in through the rusted metal door the first thing I notice are the sounds, the whipping of a skipping rope and soft thud of a punching bag echo through the space followed by a musky odour. Slowly as my eyes adjust to the dim light inside I notice the interior is a lot more updated than the outside. Off to the left there is a boxing ring and gym with several people in various stages of working out. Continuing to scan the large space I also see targets lining a wall, the surrounding timber worn and splintered and a little further past them is an obstacle course of rope, metal and rubber.

In the far corner of the gym I see a tall tanned girl with short black hair skipping with a jump rope. From here I can tell that she is focused leading each whip in a steady and strong form, her tall lean body moves with grace with each pass of the rope.

Not too far from her is another girl, or at least from here I'm fairly certain it's a girl, punching and kicking into a punching bag that is hung from one of the beams. Slightly shorter than the rope jumper her muscles are more prominent and she has a shaved head. Interesting.

Sitting at a weight station is a younger man, a messy mop of brown hair glistens sweat as he repeatedly raises the dumbbells.

In the corner is a cluster of tables with Uriah sitting at one, his long limbs stretched out in front of him as he talks to two other men. When he sees us he gives a casual wave and smiles at us, pointing to me as he says something to the other men who nod and look over to us.

At one of the other tables is another girl, her light brown hair pulled up tight into a braid. She is surrounded by books and has a pen tucked behind her ear, one laced through her braid and another poised above a pad of paper. Her forehead is furrowed in thought and I can see her eyes darting across the books pages behind a pair of wire rimmed glasses.

"Come on," my Uncle says and gently places his hand on my arm leading me over to them.

"Who are they?" I ask still looking around the old warehouse.

"They are people Uriah tracked down for us. Each of them victims from the same crime syndicate as you and with the help of your father they were relocated here," Harrison replies, keeping a light hold on my arm as we get closer to the tables.

"oooooo Uri, she's here!" I hear a girls voice off to the side say.

Turning towards the voice a girl with twinkling blue eyes gracefully skips towards me, a long gypsy skirt flowing around her tall legs and bare feet. With very long curly dirty blonde hair, each ringlet falls untamed around her. When she gets closer she opens her arms and without any hesitation I easily slip into her embrace.

Pulling away she lightly places her hands on my shoulders, her smile making her entire being glow, "and you are so beautiful Beatrice. No you don't like Beatrice now do you?"

"Tris," I reply wondering how she knew. Uncle probable had told them.

"She's the one Harrison. She's the one we have been waiting for," she smiles up towards my Uncle, "it's finally time isn't it?"

"Now Marlene….." my Uncle starts looking fondly at Marlene.

"They told me she was coming Harrison," she breaths looking at me again.

"They? You mean Uncle Harrison and Auntie Victoria?" I ask wondering what they were talking about.

"No not us," Uncle says clearing his throat and shifting on his feet.

"Your spirit guides Tris," Marlene finishes for him, "and your aura is so strong, powerful. Oh Uri can you see it! It just shimmers and glows all around her. She's the one!" she says releasing my shoulders and taking a step back, clasping her hands to her chest as her sparkling eyes dart around me.

Feeling a little like I had just stumbled into a psych ward I look to my Uncle to see if in actual fact he has finally had me committed. He just smiles and places a firm arm around my shoulders.

"Tris this is Marlene. She is a Psychic," Uriah says as he comes and lovingly wraps is arms around her waist placing a soft kiss on her shoulder where her top has slipped down.

"Psychic?" I have to ask feeling the small quirk in my eyebrow.

"Enough Uri. Tris will come to believe in time," she says reaching out and slipping her petite hands into mine, "she is doubting it right now but it won't take her long."

Opening my mouth to ask another question I feel my Uncle squeeze my shoulder, "soon Tris, I promise. Everyone is curious to meet you right now so come on and I'll introduce you around."

Suddenly I am aware of the silence in the warehouse as I am led across the floor closer to where the tables are. Looking back towards the gym they have all stopped their routines and watch me with steady curious eyes. The girl sitting at the table peers over the rim of her glasses chewing on the end of one of the pens as her eyes follow my every move. With a wave of his hand Uncle calls them all over to join us.

"Tris, this is Amar and George," he says stopping at the table where Uriah has sat moments ago with the two men.

"Amar," the first man says rising from his chair and extending his hand. He has long dark black hair is tied at the back in a slick pony tail and he has warm brown eyes. His hand is strong and calloused but warm when I shake it, "your father and I where trainees together," he offers as an explanation to me.

"George," the other man offers his hand also. There is something familiar about him and a fast picture flashes past my eyes. His brownish red hair is a lot shorter than Amars but it is still slicked back into a tiny pony tail too. His hands are softer but just as strong and warm when I shake it, "I'm Victoria's brother."

Of course, I remembered him now from when I had visited my Aunt and Uncle a few years ago. It was a brief visit because he was in the Navy and he was only on shore leave for 24 hours. It was often assumed that because I referred to Victoria and Harrison as my Aunt and Uncle we were related. In actual fact my Aunt Victoria had been my mother's best friend since they were 3 and always referred to themselves as sisters. They had shared everything together and even though Victoria had ended up moving to San Francisco when she had married Harrison they still remained close and had taken the role of being my Aunt and Uncle very seriously.

"And of course you met Uri yesterday," Uncle says as Uri smiles at me.

"This is Cara," he continues indicating to the girl with the tight braid and pens. She gives a polite nod while closing the book in front of her and tucking the third pen into a pocket, "and this is her brother Will," he points out the sweating man with the brown hair who had been on the weights.

"Hi," he says as he wipes his hand down the front of his sweats and offers a warm sticky handshake also as his green eyes curiously glare at me.

"Christina," he nods towards the rope jumper. She cocks her hip and crosses her arms over her chest, her soft brown eyes squint as if she is trying to decide something.

Finally she extends a hand "I prefer Chris," she says giving my hand three swift pumps before pulling away.

"And this is Lynn," he says to the shaved girl who was hitting the punching bag. She doesn't say a word and merely glares at me.

"Don't mind her Tris her aura is a really muddy red today," Marlene says stepping in front of the glare.

"Aura?" I ask and see Lynn roll her eyes behind Marlene back.

"Yes, her aura." Marlene offers but she must see me questioning it before she continues, "Your aura is the electromagnetic field of psychic energy that surrounds one's body Tris. You see we emit these tiny particles of energy and the colour depends on what we are drawing from the universe," Marlene offers as though it was a normal everyday topic of conversation.

"So what does muddy red mean?" I query

"Anger," she states.

"You mentioned my aura. What colour is it?" I ask purely out of curiosity.

"Oh Tris I love your aura. It is the purest Gold I have ever seen."

"And what does Gold signify?"

"It's the colour of enlightenment and divine protection. It means that you are being guided by your sense of goodness, wisdom and inner knowledge."

Not really thinking very much of Lynn at the moment but I certainly feel the urge to share her sentiment in rolling my eyes.

"OK," I answer.

"There is also Lynns sister Shauna but she is currently in Chicago at the moment," my Uncle says.

When my Uncle says this Lynn huffs and stalks away back to the punching bag throwing punches and kicks against the leather.

"It seems that Shauna has been held up and it doesn't look like she will be coming back to San Francisco in a hurry," Uriah offers as an explanation to Lynn's behaviour.

"Is everything OK? We were expecting her back this week," my Uncles asks, his face contorting in concern.

Uri waves his hand "everything is fine. It appears though my older brother has taken an interest in her."

"Really?" Uncle laughs, "so that explains Lynn."

"And she seems to have taken an interest in him."

"Seriously? Do they know?"

"No."

"And are they OK or do we need to look into protection for them?"

"At the moment she thinks that all is fine and they don't seem to be in any danger. Of course she is keeping a very close eye on him. I mean them," his grins as Amar and George chuckle behind him.

"Let her know the minute she suspects anything to tell us. And your other brother?"

"She hasn't seen much of him," Uri says and clears his throat as his eyes look at me as though he is suppressing a glint of humour "he is pining for someone else."

"AHHHH!" Marlene squeals, "is that why the number 4 is dancing around her."

"Not yet Marlene," Uri leans in to her ear.

"You're right. Their stars aren't quite aligned at the moment," she takes a step back and bites her bottom lip, "what does the number 4 mean to you Tris?"

"Nothing," I laugh.

"See, she doesn't recognise it yet but his energy is all around her too. Don't worry it will soon Tris," she winks at me.

"So Amar and George are going to help you with your training Tris," my Uncle says changing the conversation again, "you will start with the others from tomorrow."

I had almost forgotten about everyone else as I was talking to Marlene and glancing at them now I see that they are still staring at me and a distant thump continues from the punching bag in the gym by Lynn. Cara has taken to reading her book again but every now and then I see her eyes flick to me before glancing back down at the pages. Will offers a smile while Chris kicks her foot against the ground.

"OK 6 months right?" I confirm to him.

"At the end of the agreed 6 months if you can ring that bell we will go back to Chicago," he says.

"Bell?"

Uncle points to a single bell suspended by a rope from the ceiling in the middle of the obstacle course. Looking around I don't see any ladders or ropes to help get to it but surly it can't be that difficult.

"Is that all? I just have to ring that bell?" I ask looking closer at it.

"Chris, Will and I have been trying for months to ring that bell. You think you can?" Lynn scoffs behind me, the punching bag forgotten.

"Yes," I reply returning her stare, "but rest assured bell of no bell. At the end of 6 months I'm returning to Chicago to finish this."

Out of the corner of my eye I see Chris smile and she looks to Lynn and Will.

Marlene starts clapping her hands, "See! I told you," she glides over to Lynn and hooks her arm through hers, "she's the one Lynn."

**_SNEAK PEAK AT THE NEXT CHAPTER…._**

_That's when I notice him. The same wiry red hair standing out like a beacon in the afternoon sun._

_"__Isn't that the same guy we saw with Peter and Eric that day?" I ask Zeke and give him a slight nudge of the elbow._

_"__Yes. Wonder what he's up to?"_

_"__Let's follow him?"_

_Keeping our distance we follow him when finally he looks over his shoulder and enters a large red door._

_"__Zeke!" we hear a girls voice call._

_"__Shit, it's Shauna." _


	11. Chapter 11 - Tobias 1969

****Characters and some story lines are owned by Veronica Roth****

**TOBIAS – 1969**

**_'_****_Tobias…..' _**

**_'_****_Beatrice….'_**

**_She fits her perfect lips to mine, her sweet taste tickling the tiny buds on my tongue as it meets hers. I can feel the soft silkiness of her hair as I run my fingers through the delicate blonde strands, the exquisite floral scent surrounds us._**

**_'_****_I miss you' her voice echoes through my mind as we deepen it, matching each other stroke for stroke._**

**_'_****_Come back to me' I think as a soft moan escapes her mouth into mine, the vibrations causing a slight shifting behind the zipper in my pants._**

**_She pulls away, her soft breeze of a laugh in my ear caresses my heart when I feel her body pressed beside mine. 'It's not our time yet Tobias,' she whispers. _**

**_Stepping back from me she is surrounded by a brilliant bright golden light. A beautiful smile on her slightly swollen kissed lips, I hear a groan escape from me as I succumb to the urge to kiss her again. Reaching towards her she starts to mist, slipping further and further from my grasp as a fog envelops us._**

**_'_****_Beatrice…' I call trying to fan a clear path to her through the haze as she slips further away._**

**_'_****_Soon Tobias,' her voice echoes again through my mind as I frantically search for her, 'I have to finish first.'_**

**_Whipping my head around from side to side trying to locate where her voice is I ask 'finish what Beatrice? I don't understand.'_**

**_'_****_My family,' her voice now aches with sadness as I feel her fingertips slip lightly across the back of my neck before she is gone again._**

**_'_****_Beatrice…..' I shout willing her to return._**

**_'_****_Soon Tobias. I promise.' _**

**_The distant humming sound and intermittent clacking sound of an electric typewriter pierces through the mist. _**

I'm sitting back in my chair, elbow resting on the arm rest, pointer finger and thumb curling around my chin. Staring down at the phone I feel a paper ball hit me on the forehead just above my right eye jolting me back to reality.

Swivelling slightly in my chair I raise my eyebrows as my gaze drifts up to Zeke who is looking back at me with a questioning look on his face.

"What the hell is wrong with you? Have you been listening to anything I have been saying?" he questions his eyebrows raised in frustration.

Sucking in my breath I straighten up in my chair to try to alleviate the firmness straining below, dropping my hand that rested underneath my chin to adjust my pants to help.

"Sorry, my mind was elsewhere?" I answer not really knowing what to say. I can't really tell him that I just had a semi erotic day dream about Beatrice. He is still ready to sign me into the looney house because of my obsession with daisies in my room.

"No shit! What's going on?"

I shake my head "nothing."

"Bullshit," he closes the file on his desk and leans back in his chair.

"It's nothing really," I say eager not to discuss what is really on my mind.

"Really?" he questions as he casually rocks in his chair and taps the end of his pen against his chin.

"So have you had a chance to review the files?" I ask shuffling a few pieces of papers around in front of me.

It has been almost 2 weeks since Zeke and I had passed our detectives exam and after a small wait for the final paperwork to make its way through the system we officially started yesterday. Being the newest members to the squad we of course are only given what are considered the not so important cases. Our small pile consists of an assortment of break and enters with each one claiming theft, a couple of complaints about destruction of property and one sweet old lady who rings every Friday without fail with a list of infractions made by her neighbours.

Zeke gives a slight nod with his head as he still rocks in his chair, "where would you like to start?" he asks.

"Let's start with old Mrs Miller," I reply my thoughts drifting back to Beatrice and her family's case.

Gabe has since filed the case into the cold case warehouse. Remembering her words about her family and 'finishing it' I am struck with a sudden need to review it. Maybe there was a slim chance that there was something that was previously missed and now that I'm a detective I might be able to provide her with a little closure.

"Listen if it's ok with you can we swing by the file warehouse, there's an old file I want to take a look at."

"Really, anything I can help with?" he asks as I stand up, grab my jacket and swing it around to put on.

"It's an old case," I reply as I tap my pant pockets looking for my car keys.

"Closed?"

"No it's cold," I reply feeling my brow furrow in thought, "didn't take long to go cold there wasn't much evidence apparently." I give my desk a look over while still tapping my pockets before glancing at Zeke. I see he has his eyebrow raised in question so I continue "it's probably nothing really, I just want to take a look OK."

Finally giving up trying to find my keys in my pockets I continue to glance over my desk removing a few loose pieces of paper and case files before locating them. Grabbing the keys, my badge and check my gun before placing it in its holster I then quickly shuffle the mess I had made back into a fairly neat order.

"Beatrice?" he questions.

"Yes," I reply ready for an argument.

"Well alright, let's go," he smiles and laughs at my stunned expression, "what?"

I shake my head "nothing, I was waiting for you to pick up the phone and call the crazy house," I reply and also laugh as he eagerly jumps from his desk grabbing his jacket from the back of his chair.

"Well we must both be crazy then because I can't get her out of my head either," he slings his jacket on, adjusting the collar.

Leading the way out of the office, down the stairs towards the bull pen and outside my step falters when I notice him leaning up against the wall across from the precinct. The same wiry red hair standing out like a beacon in the afternoon sun as he glances around him, smoking a cigarette.

"Isn't that the same guy we saw with Peter and Eric that day?" I ask Zeke and give him a slight nudge of the elbow.

"Yes," Zeke replies, his eyes focusing on him too, "I wonder what he's up to?"

As he takes another drag he shuffles on his feet letting the smoke billow out around him as he exhales. Glancing around again he notices us watching him and he stiffens, throwing the cigarette on the ground, stamping it out with his foot. Pushing away from the wall and stuffing his hands into the front pockets of his jeans he starts to walk away.

"Do you want to follow him?" I ask.

"Yeah, let's go," Zeke replies.

Ensuring we maintain a safe distance from his nervous glances we follow him along the street as he continues to look over his shoulder for us. Convinced that he must of lost us he starts to slow down and doesn't appear to be as consistent with his checking.

"Isn't this the same place we saw him at last time?" I ask Zeke as he turns into an alleyway.

"I was thinking that, he must off doubled back when he was trying to shake us."

"We'll wait count of 10 and walk past the alley and check it out."

"Agreed."

Slipping into a doorway entrance of a shop we casually look through the window to make it appear as if the display had caught our attention. Counting to 10 we move away and walk towards the alley and as we past it we see him look over his shoulder before entering a large red door at the end.

"What do you think?" Zeke asks.

"Wouldn't hurt to go check it out," I reply feeling my curiosity peek.

Casually walking down passing the stench of an overflowing dumpster we reach the same door where Red had disappeared behind and with a tug on the handle the sounds of The Doors surround us as we enter.

When the door shuts the outside light out it takes a few moments for us to adjust to the dim interior. We are standing at the beginning of a small hallway lined with red wallpaper, thick black shag carpet and small pendant lights leading the way to the other entrance that is hidden behind lengths of beads. The sultry sound of Jim Morrison as he croons on the other side with the smell of cigarette smoke and whisky.

"Come on," I say flicking the top of my holster in case I need to access my gun in a hurry.

Zeke noticing does the same thing. Pushing the beads aside we enter a club, the interior adorned like a luxury palace to cater to any taste or fantasy. Each table surrounded by lengths of chiffon which hung from the ceiling providing a certain amount of privacy. Instead of chairs there are pillows and cushions on the floor for seating and the soft glow of strategically placed pillar candles shimmer from within.

The handful of waitresses circulate around, each one dressed the same. Short skin tight pants that would barely pass as underwear, knee high lace stockings topped with stiletto heeled shoes and strategically placed tassels over their nipples that swayed with each movement.

A tall blonde on the other side of the room notices us enter and starts sashaying her way to us. Her hair is snow blonde, just like Marilyn Monroe's, it's sits in precise curls to her shoulders. Her ears and throat are decorated with diamonds against her pale white skin. She gracefully waves away a bouncer with her perfectly manicured hand as she draws closer.

"Good afternoon gentlemen," her scarlet red lips say, "welcome."

"Holy shit! What the fuck is that?" Zeke asks as a small furry face sticks out from the crook of her arm emitting a raspy yap. A tiny pink bow pinches its fur in a tight pony tail in between two large sticking out ears and a pink diamond studded collar wraps around its neck.

"This is my dog," she states through a forced smile.

"Are you sure?" he asks.

"Certain," her smile falters slightly before she catches it.

"She's cute," I answer resisting the urge to hit Zeke across the back of the head as he continues to stare at the dog, "what's its name?"

"Her name is Snookie," she answers, turning her cool blues eyes to me, "my name is Myra. Would you like me to show you to a table?"

Glancing around the room I can't see Red anywhere, checking Zeke I see his focus is still on the small dog in her arms.

"I'm sorry," I laugh trying to come off nonchalant, "we thought we saw an old friend come in here so we followed hoping to catch up with him. We must have been wrong though because I can't see him anywhere," I finish off craning my neck around pretending to look for him.

"Of course, I understand. Perhaps another time," she replies extending out her hand.

With a slight nod of my head I take her hand in a light shake, "I'm sorry to waste your time."

"It's no trouble at all. Would you like me to show you out?"

"We don't want to take up any more of your time but thank you. Ready?" I ask turning to Zeke.

"Dog huh?" his focus still clearly elsewhere.

"Hey," I say with a forceful nudge of my elbow, "my apologies Myra for my friend. Come on."

Grabbing Zeke I tug him around and we make our way back out through to the street in front of the alley.

"You know that place is a little too up market for Peter and Eric," I say as we come to a stop.

"Maybe it offers 'extras' for its customers."

"You think it a front for a whorehouse? It's still pretty fancy for them even if that was the case."

"I know but can you seriously picture anyone volunteering to screw them."

I look at him and can see him trying hard to suppress a grin, "you're an idiot," I can't help but laugh at him, "thanks for your help too partner. You couldn't take your eyes of that dog."

"I know! Did you see that thing, it's like a mop mated with a rat and that was the result. Freaky, right out of The Twilight Zone if you ask me."

"Again. Idiot."

"Zeke!" we hear a girls voice call as we start to walk away.

"Shit, it's Shauna. I hope she doesn't know what's behind that red door," Zeke says shifting slightly on his feet.

"You really like her don't you?" I ask already knowing the answer.

"Yes," he replies returning her wave, "that reminds me. I'm meant to ask if you and Lauren are interested in doubling this weekend. She wants to celebrate our promotion to detectives."

Lauren, shit. I feel the sudden sting of guilt whenever I think of her. We have continued to see each other over the last few months and I know that the relationship isn't going in the same direction that she thinks it is. Every time I see her I set a new resolve to end it but for some reason I just don't have the courage to do it and sign myself up for another 'pity' date. She's a nice girl that deserves a hell of a lot better than someone who takes her out, drops her off and then goes home to dream of another girl.

"Hey!" Shauna puffs when she reaches us, her long dark pony tail swinging behind her. Standing on her tippy toes she reaches up to meet Zekes quick kiss, "what are you guys doing?"

"We were just about to head to the file warehouse," Zeke replies, wrapping his arm around her waist, his eyes shining down at her. Yep he had it bad.

"Oh. I didn't get lunch I thought you might like to grab something but it you're busy….."

"Listen why don't you take off and take your girl out to eat. I can find what we need at the warehouse," I offer not really wanting to suffer through another round of shmoopsie poopsie googlie eyes.

"Really?" Shauna asks, her eyes lighting up as she looks to Zeke, "I mean only if that's ok."

"Are you sure man?" Zeke asks still looking at Shauna.

"Yes. Go. Feed her," I reply giving them a slight shove in the direction of the diner.

"Did you ask him?" she asks Zeke.

"hmmm?"

"About Saturday silly. Double date celebration."

"I did but he never answered."

"So Tobias you and Lauren are right for Saturday night?" Shauna asks finally turning to me, "I think we should celebrate you move into detectives."

"OK," I smile at her eagerness. Despite my nausea when they start making out in front of me Shauna has actually grown on me since I had first met her and in all honesty she fitted with Zeke perfectly.

"Great. So I'll see you Saturday," she beams and with a final wave they walk off towards the diner.

After walking back to the precinct parking lot I jump in the car and head out to the file warehouse. Pulling up and making my way through the large glass doors I'm greeted at the counter by an elderly lady.

"Hi can I help you?" she asks tapping some paperwork together and pressing a staple on the corner.

"Yes I'm looking for the Prior case," I reply pulling out my small note pad and flipping over the cover, "file number 596804."

"ID?"

I take out my badge and ID, making a note of my badge number and name in a large book she flips it around to me.

"Just sign next to your number," she says tapping a small space with her finger, "I'll also need your weapon."

Sliding a small metal box over the counter she watches as I remove it from my holster, empty the rounds and place everything in the box. Flipping the lid shut she locks it and stores it underneath the counter. When she is satisfied that I have met all requirements she buzzes me through a metal door on the side and waits for me to enter.

"Just follow me detective," she calls over her shoulder leading me through a small maze of offices.

Finally we enter the warehouse, I am struck dumbfounded by the rows and rows of archive boxes filling the storage shelving.

"Are all of these cases cold?" I ask looking up, the shelves almost reaching the roof.

"Sadly yes," she looks over her shoulder to me, "unfortunately once they reach here there is practically no hope of it ever being solved. I've been here for almost 40 years and can count on one hand the times one has finally been solved."

"So what do you do when you run out of room to store them?"

"They are kept for a maximum of 20 years then they are condenced and refiled over there," she hikes a thumb over her shoulder to rows of filing cabinets, "once they hit there well you can forget it. They are kept for another 20 years before being destroyed."

I feel a shift come over me. I wasn't going to let Beatrice's file suffer that fate and vowed to help her find closure. We continue further down the rows our footsteps echoing on the concrete when finally we turn into one of them. She scans the shelves before stopping and pulling out 2 archive boxes off the shelf and hands them to me.

"You can review it over in one of the privacy rooms over there," she indicates to a small glassed off room along the wall, "and when you are done just put them with that pile over there for refiling."

"Am I able to take them with me?" I ask wanting to spend some time on them.

"Not without filling out form 897b and having your captain sign off on the request."

Adjusting the archive boxes I walk to the desk in one of the privacy rooms. Unsealing the tape I pull the lid off the box and lean it up against the desk leg peering into the box.

Shrugging off my jacket I drape it over the back of the chair before pulling out the contents. Sitting on top is a black and white photo of Beatrice sitting on the side of the curb with a blanket wrapped around her, eyes puffy and filled with sorrow as the tears stream down her face. It looked as though it was taken not long after the explosion that claimed her family because just in front her lying on the ground was what seemed to be a smoking piece of the car. It was meant to be a happy time to celebrate her birthday and graduation. My heart aches as I think that from now on all of her birthdays will be tainted with this disaster. She didn't deserve it, not then and not now.

I pull out my wallet and with a quick look around to make sure no one is watching I slip the photo inside. I promised her back then that I would look after her and make sure that whoever was responsible for this terrible twist of fate in her life would be brought to justice. Of course being new to the force and still a young rookie I wasn't able to keep my promise.

Now I'm a detective, still young compared to all the other old dinosaurs that are in our department, but a detective none the less. Sifting through some more reports I renew my vow "I promise I'm going to catch them Beatrice and bring them to justice for you." Leaning back into the chair I start reading, this was going to be a long night.

**_SNEAK PEAK AT THE NEXT CHAPTER…._**

_We are walking along Ashbury Street. I remember a couple of years ago seeing pictures in the newspaper when thousands of people came together. Their free spirit and ideals about the Vietnam War and gender equality really appealed to me at the time. At one stage during my soul searching I admit to giving consideration to running away and joining a hippie commune, becoming a flower child. Of course it was only brief but I still respect their ideals._

_"__So why are we here?" I ask Chris_

_"__We're meeting Lynn." Chris replies dodging a crack on the pavement._

_"__What is she doing?" _

_"__She is burning her bra."_

_"__Of course she is."_


	12. Chapter 12 - Tris 1969

****Characters and some story lines are owned by Veronica Roth****

**TRIS – 1969**

Standing just inside the wardrobe of my bedroom I try very hard to stifle a groan as I slowly lift my arms to pull my t-shirt over my head. Looking into the full length mirror I can't believe the person looking back at me, it sometimes seems so surreal and I am certainly not the same person I was mere months ago. The first thing I notice is the big black eye that is now turning nice shades of purple, yellow and green, it was a souvenir of my last training lesson with a very enthusiastic Lynn.

Reaching up I slightly wince as my fingertips brush lightly against bruised skin. Auntie wasn't too happy when she saw it and lit into Uncle and Amar causing them to do some very fancy damage control, just as well she didn't see the multiple bruises peppering my torso too. I however wear them with pride, each one is a testament to my commitment that brings me one step closer to fulfilling my promise to complete my father's case and bring my families murders to justice.

In the last few weeks my time has been consumed with training and I have found myself connecting with the others forming a rather unusual bond. Forced together we all share the same common denominator with each person bringing their own unique skill to the group. The biggest surprise was my immediate friendship with Chris who is now circling my bedroom checking each tiny thing with curious interest.

Everything about us is a complete polar opposite. She is a tall dark beauty with curves in all the right places, I'm a short pale plain jane with slight bumps. She is forthright with her thinking and very candour, I'm the quite achiever who keeps her thoughts to herself. She give the impression of warrior with a don't mess with me attitude, I'm a wallflower who gladly blends into the surrounds. From the first day though we seemed to click and became firm friends fast. Bit by bit she opens herself that extra inch each day to me.

"So this is them huh?" Chris asks as she picks up a picture of my family and I at my graduation, "your family?"

Pulling my braid out from underneath the shirt and adjusting it I poke my head around the door to see what she is looking at.

"Yeah," with one final glance at my eye I shut the door and walk over to look at the picture with her, "that's my mum and dad, and that's my brother," I point them out to her.

After a few moments of silence Chris places the picture back down onto my dresser, "I met your mum. She was really nice to me and Rose. I never met your dad though."

"Rose?" I question still looking at my family.

"My sister," she picks up the other picture, "this your boyfriend?" she asks indicating to Robert.

"No just a friend. Everyone thinks we were but we grew up together and he is more of a best friend brother kind of guy to me. That's his sister Susan, she was going to marry Caleb," I say pointing her out.

"She's pretty in a plain kind of way," Chris says before returning the picture to its place, "do you still talk to them?"

"I've written letters. Robert is in the Vietnam at the moment so I haven't heard back from him yet but Susan has. She has started working at my mother's old clinic, helping out in the office and organising fund raising. She's talking about going to medical school now which I think would be great for her."

"Really? What did she want to do before?"

"Get married and have a family," I sigh thinking of my future nieces and nephews that will never be born.

"Well if she's like your mum than she's going to be a natural," Chris says taking a step away from the pictures and continues her curious sweep of my bedroom.

"So how did you meet my mum?" I ask picking up my fire pendant and groaning as I try to place it around my neck.

My discomfort causes Chris to look at me and smile, "need a hand?"

"God yes please," I reply with relief.

She reaches for my necklace and moves behind me, "I had made the mistake of getting caught up with the wrong kind of people and with the help of your mum and dad they hid me and saved me," she finishes adjusting the chain and stands in front of me looking at my blackened eye, "come one, a little bit of makeup and no one will know the difference," tugging on my arm she leads me to sit on the bed, taking a small rainbow striped purse out of her bag.

"So what happened?" I ask watching her rummage around the contents, pulling out a small bottle of flesh coloured liquid.

Tipping a small amount onto her fingertip she lightly dabs it onto the bruise, "My ex tended to attract some bad mojo. Your dad found out that there was a hit out on us from one of his contacts. Anyway long story short let's just say that they helped make me disappear permanently. My ex wasn't so lucky."

Feeling her stop I open my eyes slightly to look at her, she is staring out the window biting the inside of her cheek as she remembers, bringing herself back she looks at my eye and smiles, "that should work, almost like new," replacing the lid she tosses the small bottle back into the purse. "As long as I'm dead Rose is safe. I miss her everyday but your dad found her a real nice family in Florida who took her in and Uri checks on her for me every now and then, brings me a few pictures and lets me know what she's doing."

Pulling out a tube of gloss she puckers her lips, lightly coating them with a pale shade of red, "here try this colour," she says handing a different coloured tube to me.

"How old is she?" I ask pulling the lid off and testing the colour on the back of my hand.

"Just turned 16 and in her final year of high school. She's always wanted to be a teacher, God knows she's got the brains for it and the patience."

"What did you want to do, you know, if things were different?"

"A fashion designer. I just love clothes, accessories, make up. It's such a chick thing but I can't help it," she pushes the lid closed and rubs her lips together, "who knows maybe one day my designs will be on the cover of Vogue."

"You still could you know," I reply and rub my lips together after applying the gloss, "I'd love to see your designs sometime."

"Really?" she raises a questioning eyebrow, "maybe one day. In the meantime we have to go get Lynn before she's arrested."

"What?" I laugh, "you know what don't bother to explain."

"It's Lynn," Chris replies also laughing.

"It's Lynn," I mimic.

I've discovered Lynn isn't the kind of person that hides anything. If you piss her off she makes darn sure that you know about it. If she doesn't agree with you she will stand her ground and argue with you straight to your face even if you can prove her wrong. If she is in a bad mood or angry she doesn't try to hide it and makes sure everyone knows. She also happens to have one kick arse punch that I am still recovering from. She is vocal, stubborn, tough, honest, passionate and inflexible all wrapped up in a small bundle of woman. It's like walking a continuous gauntlet, never knowing which one of Lynn's moods you are going to encounter but I enjoy the challenge and find it refreshing.

Grabbing my journal and bag off my desk I lead the way back down to the kitchen, throwing out a casual goodbye to my Aunt and Uncle as we head out the front door.

"So where are we meeting her?" I ask as we jog down the front stairs and start walking towards the park.

"Ashbury Street," Chris replies looking over her shoulder. It's something I've noticed she does a lot in public, constantly on alert.

"Are Will and Cara going to be there?" I ask and notice a slight shade of rose highlight Chris's cheeks at the mention of Will. Something else I've noticed whenever his name is mentioned.

"Will is working an afternoon shift with his friend Al. He wanted us to meet up later after training so you could meet him," she replies.

Now it's my turn to blush, "I'm not interested in starting any kind of relationship up with any boys Chris. I want to concentrate on my training and ring that bloody bell."

"First, it's not a setup, Al's a nice guy. He's studying Accounting and works afternoons with Will for some extra money. Second, give up on the bell Tris. I've been here for almost a year and no one has ever come close to ringing the stupid thing," she punches the air in front of her, clearly frustrated, "and third, Cara will not be joining us because she has her pretty little nose stuck in a book, as per usual."

"Fine, I'll use my best manners when meeting Al," I giggle, "I'll smile accordingly, respond at all the right times and even restrain my urges to try out the new death grip that George showed me yesterday."

"You're so funny, I can just imagine poor Al's face when you move in and lock your elbow around his neck."

"Hey Ya," I pretend to karate chop the air in front of me making us both laugh.

Walking our way along Ashbury Street I marvel at the psychedelic sounds, sights and even the smells that engulf this area. The rich aroma of incense entwined with Jimi Hendrix, The Doors and John Lennon made my entire being buzz. Small groups of people would randomly converge playing folk tunes on guitars and greeting everyone who passed with a lazy smile. One small barefoot girl with curly hair to her waist embraced me and gave me a daisy which I immediately placed behind my ear.

I remember a couple of years ago seeing pictures in the newspaper when thousands of people came together here. Their free spirit and ideals about gender equality really appealed to me at the time. At one stage during my soul searching I admit to giving consideration to running away and joining a hippie commune, becoming a flower child. Of course it was only brief fantasy but I still respected their ideals of free love.

"So why are we here?" I ask Chris

"We're meeting Lynn." Chris replies dodging a crack on the pavement.

I can't help but laugh, "I know that but what is she doing?"

"She is burning her bra," Chris replies as if it's the most common thing in the world to do.

"Of course she is," I answer with a shake of my head. I give up trying to work them out sometimes.

Turning a corner we come across a large group of men and women, casually sitting on the ground or leaning against one another. All of them are paying attention to a woman with a megaphone and shaved head at the front.

"….and this," she shakes her bra out beside her, "is what confines us, restricts us, dictates to us who we should be in a society dominated by men…"

"Oh boy," I hear Chris mumble beside me.

"….in a time when they would lead you to believe that this discrimination does not exist it is clear that women do not have the same opportunities that the men do. Those of us that reject or do not conform to their way of thinking and try to break from the confines of their suppression are immediately labelled as unfeminine simply because they aspire to be someone other than a wife or a mother…."

"WAHOOO! Right on Lynn," I yell out and clap.

"Don't encourage her Tris," Chris replies with a smile. I know she is thinking the same thing.

"…. Who here is brave enough to join me in burning this symbol of our suppression….."

I turn to look at Chris and reach up underneath my shirt.

"What are you doing?" she asks raising her eyebrows at me.

"Oh come on Chris," I reply, unhooking my bra, "I know you want to."

I slip the straps from my shoulders and shimmy out of the cups letting my breasts fall free, "God I feel so naughty," I say to Chris as I pull it out from my shirt sleeve.

"I can't believe you Tris," Chris says and bites her lower lip, her eyes wide with mischief. Before I know it she has hers slipped out from her top also and swings it above her head with a Yahoo.

Cheers come from the crowd as we make our way to the front and stand with Lynn, one at a time we burn them.

"Well I was expecting a little more poof," Chris says as we watch the fabric sizzle in our fingers before dropping them into a large metal drum.

In the distance I can hear a police siren steadily making their way towards us and look over to Chris and Lynn.

"Shit it's the cops," Lynn says, "we got to get out of here."

Grabbing each other's hands we make our way through the crowd and back towards the park, risking quick glances over our shoulders to make sure we are in the clear.

"You know I never realised just how sexy it feels to walk around without your bra," Chris says as she looks down at her chest.

"I'm surprised that yours didn't burn the street down with all the extra padding you put in there Chris," Lynn says with a smirk.

"I'll have you know that this," she smooths down her top over her chest, "is all me and it's all women thank you."

"And you Tris, I'm surprised there was even enough fabric to burn," Lynn continues.

"Hey!" I reply kind of embarrassed by the truth. Looking at them I see both biting back grins and have to laugh, "at least they aren't going to get in the way with training this afternoon ladies."

"Shit," they both respond in unison realising that today's schedule included the obstacle course.

"It's going to be painful," Chris's face drops, "do you think we have enough time to buy one on the way there?"

"Come on, if we hurry we can stop off at the shop to pick up a couple," Lynn says picking up the pace.

Almost an hour a later we stroll into the warehouse wearing huge smiles and new bras.

"You're late ladies," George calls from across the floor.

"It's all Lynn's fault," Chris yells back and tosses her bag into the corner.

"Yes, if she didn't convince us to relinquish our… what was it 'symbol of oppression'…." I say tapping my chin with my finger, "or was it 'break free from out male dominated shackles…."

"Alright enough," George says shaking his head.

"Long story short George," Lynn says as she unhooks her earing, "is we had to stop and buy new bras."

"If you're involved Lynn I don't even want to know why," George replies while his cheeks turn a lovely shade of pink, "and why do you smell like smoke. No never mind. You know the drill, warm ups and today we are concentrating on the obstacle course."

My sore muscles scream when I start warming up, they are protesting the 100 up-downs, 20 minute skip and god knows how many sit ups that are considered by George and Amar as warming up. I won't admit that it is a little easier to do now than when I first started.

Halfway through the routine I can't put my finger on it but for some reason I'm a little off today. Hopping my way through the tyres of the obstacle course I realise its Tobias. When I had burned away my suppression this morning I had inadvertently also burned his scent from the handkerchief I had failed to remove. I had come to rely on it, depend on it. It was my security.

I chase Chris towards the wall and grab onto the rope to help pull myself over when suddenly I feel the world around me spin. I feel like I'm being pulled towards him.

**_'_****_Tobias…..' _**

**_'_****_Beatrice….'_**

**_He strides towards me, wearing his masculinity with confidence. With a swoop of his arm he wraps it around my waist pulling me in closer to him and I feel my nipples pebble as my breasts are pressed firmly against him, his taunt muscles ripple underneath us and he makes every inch of me feel like a woman. Pressing his lips to mine, his tongue sweeps my mouth causing my inner core to bubble with fever as he slips his fingers through my hair._**

**_I missed his smile, his voice, his presence, his comfort. I missed him, everything. 'I miss you' the sudden need to tell him enters my mind as we deepen the kiss, matching each other stroke for stroke._**

**_'_****_Come back to me' his voice echoes to me. When he tightens his hold a soft moan escapes my mouth into his._**

**_I can feel his firmness pressed hard against my lower stomach as we continue to mesh together and for a brief moment I surrender to the bliss._**

**_All too soon I am pulled from my sanctuary, as much as I want to stay wrapped in this moment I can't not yet. It's not our time. Leaning up close to his ear 'It's not our time yet Tobias,' I whisper. _**

**_Stepping back from him I feel myself smile as I see his beautiful ocean blue eyes filled with so much love and passion boring straight into my heart and soul. Hearing a soft groan as he reaches for me but this was all I can allow myself, this moment. I have to leave, I have to finish and I know that I can't let him near me again because I will abandon all self-control. _**

**_As I drift away a wispy fog surrounds us. I can feel myself slip away further and further from his grasp, moving back to where I should be. _**

**_'_****_Beatrice…' I hear him call my name desperately and it tears at my heart, dissolving the delicate threads of resolve._**

**_'_****_Soon Tobias,' I tell him, I have to try to make him understand, 'I have to finish first.'_**

**_'_****_Finish what Beatrice? I don't understand,' I hear him again in my mind._**

**_'_****_My family,' I say remembering them, remembering my vow for revenge, remembering I will never hear their voices again, remembering how I will never feel their warm embraces, remembering the future that was robbed. _**

**_My fingertips itch to feel him again, just once more. I brush them lightly across the back of his neck before I feel myself being pulled back to the warehouse._**

**_'_****_Beatrice…..' I hear him shout in desperation._**

**_'_****_Soon Tobias. I promise,' I whisper and feel a tear run down my cheek. _**

Oomph…...

"What the hell happened to you?" I hear Chris ask as she drops to the floor next to me and pears down from where she is standing above, "one minute you were on my tail as we climbed the wall and the next you're on your arse."

"I'm fine," I reply, not really knowing what to tell her. Hearing myself panting I try to catch my breath as my mind still reels on what had just happened. Tiny goose bumps pucker my skin with the memory.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah," I reply nodding my head. I close my eyes to try and catch my breath, the image of Tobias still burned behind my eyelids.

"I admit it was funny as hell seeing you sprawled out like this on the ground," she replies, her keen eyes scanning me up and down, her frown now replaced by a half-cocked smirk. "Are you sure you're ok, you didn't hit your mouth did you. Your lips look swollen Tris."

I start to laugh but it comes out more of a groan. Shifting slightly I can feel the sting along my back from where I have landed on the padded mat on the floor. Slowly I regain my thoughts through the fog and my focus is on the old timber beams of the ceiling. The large brass bell that hangs in the middle stays silent, mocking me.

"Soon Tobias," I whisper, "soon."

**_SNEAK PEAK AT THE NEXT CHAPTER…._**

_"__So Uri's coming for a visit?" I ask as I continue to work the small punching bag._

_"__Next week. He's bringing his girlfriend with him."_

_"__Did he say why?"_

_"__Something about a case apparently. He didn't offer any other specifics except he needs to look for somewhere to live."_

_I stop what I'm doing and look at Zeke, "he's moving back?"_

_"__Not just yet but in a few months apparently."_


	13. Chapter 13 - Tobias 1969

****Characters and some story lines are owned by Veronica Roth****

**TOBIAS – 1969**

My instincts are humming. The unexplainable vibration in the pit of my belly has always been something that I have relied on and has proven to me time and again worthy to take notice of. Right now it is practically jackhammering my inner organs as I sit across from Jack Kang, owner of Kangs Automotive.

He has dark greying hair and in his mid-thirties, his eyes are practically dark pools and continue to flick around the room not really settling on one spot and definitely not looking directly at Zeke or I. Along with his continuous chain smoking and fidgeting it is a classic tell that he is nervous and lying about the break in that he is claiming costing him thousands of dollars.

"So you're estimating exactly how much in stolen property?" I ask, my pen poised above my pad.

Taking another long inhale of his cigarette "almost $20,000," he says as he blows out the smoke.

Lifting my head up from my note pad I look at him through a lazy haze of smoke. The muscles on his face twitch highlighting the scaring reminding me of craters with each clench of his jaw.

"That's a lot of money?" I reply trying to ignore the overpowering stale odours of the room.

"This isn't the first time you've been robbed either," Zeke says sitting next to me reviewing his notes, "in fact according to previous records you have had 3 other burglaries over the last 18 months and each resulting in the theft of cash and various automotive equipment amounting to roughly the same amount of money."

"Wow," I respond to Zeke as we throw each other a knowing look, "you've had some really bad luck Mr Kang. I'm surprised that you can still get insurance."

"Yeah well this neighbourhood ain't as honest as it used to be," he answers, stubbing the butt out into an overflowing ashtray and reaching for another.

"Honest huh?" Zeke questions.

I flip the cover of my note pad over to close it and slide it and my pen back into the side pocket of my jacket, "You know you are so right Mr Kang. In this day and age it is so hard to find people who value the same principles as yourself. Wouldn't you say Detective Predhad?" I say as I continue to watch him fidget under our scrutiny.

"Absolutely Detective Eaton," Zeke responds, "I have noticed that too. When it comes to something like honesty in today's society it tends to get overlooked."

"Yes, honesty can often be pushed aside when you are tempted by something as material as, say, money."

"Hey you remember that game we used to play in High School," Zeke says as he leans over closer to me, "that one when the teacher gave you a word and you had to list the opposites?"

"Yeah I remember. Man they were so much fun," I reply enjoying our banter at the expense of Mr Kangs comfort, "We haven't played that in years."

Zekes eyes twinkle, "I know man. They were some good times I really miss them. Here's a thought , let's give it a go now," he looks over to Jack Kang "You can play too Jack. The first person who has the highest amount of words wins."

"Alright you go first Detective Predhad."

"Well lets see there's false, roguish and misleading…."

"OK," I nod my head and raise my eyes as if in thought, "there's also fraudulent, deceitful and shoddy."

Our game of word tag is causing Jack to squirm a little more in his seat, his beady little rat eyes continue to dart between myself and Zeke with each word spoken.

"Fallacious."

"Picaresque."

"Guile."

"Come on Jack," Zeke says hitting his palm down on top of the desk causing him to buck a little in his chair, "you're falling behind. Just jump on in, don't be shy."

"It's easy Jack," I say sitting on the edge of my chair casually resting my elbows on my knees as my hands hang loose between my legs, "one word that is the opposite of honest."

The silence hangs thick in the musky room as we wait for him to say something, I see a small bead of sweat make a path along the side of his face and continue down his neck over his adams apple which shifts when he swallows, his tongue quickly darts out of his mouth to moisten his lips. A continuous thread of smoke is highlighted by the sun from the window as it rises above a forgotten cigarette in his hand.

We let a few moments pass so he can stew in his own thoughts, finally Zeke makes a big production of looking at his watch.

"Holy crap look at the time we better make a move," he says as he stands from his chair and holds out his hand to Jack.

"We tend to get a bit carried away sometimes," I say also rising from my chair. Gripping his sweaty hand I give it an extra squeeze making sure I don't break eye contact with him.

"So Jack we'll let you know if we come up with anything," Zeke says moving to the office door and opening it.

"Of course if there is something that you remember just give us a call," I say releasing his hand and resisting the urge to wipe it down the front of my pants.

"So that's it? Nothing else? "Jack asks as he rises from his chair and shift uncomfortably on his feet.

"No," we say in unison both standing at the door.

"Don't worry, I have a feeling we'll be closing the case soon," I continue swishing the tail of my jacket out behind me and doing up the middle button.

"Yeah I'm sure we'll see you soon," Zeke responds walking out the door.

"Real soon Jack," I wink and follow Zeke out to the car.

"Well that was fun," he says with a laugh as he starts the ignition.

"He's definitely sweating it out now."

"So we'll let him stew a little longer, it shouldn't be too hard to connect the thefts to back to him."

"Idiot. If you're going do insurance fraud you should at least wait more than 2 months since your last 'break in'."

"Not too smart."

"No not too smart," I reply winding my window down for some fresh air, "and I stink like smoke now."

"So who won?" Zeke asks also winding down his window with a wrinkle in his nose.

"Won? Won what?"

"The word game."

"It was a draw."

"Always a draw," he confirms pulling out into the traffic, "so where to now?"

"That's it for today so back to the office. It won't take long to track down the paperwork for our friend Kang," I reply looking at my watch, "besides it's almost end of shift. I might hit the gym before I shower today."

"Sounds like a plan," he answers and then eases through the traffic back to the precinct.

Back at our desks in the office I lean back in the chair at my desk, my head hangs over the back and the hard leather presses into my neck. All thoughts of Kangs supposed theft case is temporarily pushed aside. Casually tossing a scrunched up paper ball above my head, hearing a rustle each time it finds its way back into the palm of my hand I try to make sense of what I had learned about the Prior's case in the file warehouse. With one final toss I blow out a frustrated sigh and snatch it before it even has a chance to fall back down, each thread of evidence in the file all lead in the same direction but stopped, just like that and it frustrated the hell out of me. It was like I had a jigsaw puzzle with all the corner pieces but nothing else fitted with them.

Focusing on the ceiling tiles above me I start to run through each lead again trying to pick up something, anything to help shed some light on the right path. Gabe had done a good job, his notes where detailed and thorough. The witness statements all stated the same thing; no one had really witnessed anything except the devastation afterwards, he hadn't managed to locate a single soul to see something before.

My instincts told me that it wasn't right, not one witness. Lining up each reason why someone should of seen something I run through the list in my head in an effort to try and locate a piece that would fit the corner. First; it was a popular restaurant, second; the location was on a busy section of road, third; although it wasn't really their peak time for trading it was still fairly busy.

As my list of questions continues to grow I suddenly realise that there is something dangling directly above my head. Adjusting my vision I realise that it's a doughnut attached to a piece of string.

"What are you doing?" I ask as it drops and bops lightly against my nose leaving a small dusting of sugar power while the smell makes my stomach growl telling me it's hungry.

"Distracting you," Zeke muffled reply comes from behind me, "Shauna packed me a munchie bag."

Pushing it aside I straighten in my chair and turn to look at my partner. He is smiling around a mouthful of sugary dough and holding a small paper bakery bag.

"It's police food," he continues as he swallows and takes another bite, "but hey if you don't want it I'd be more than happy to take it off your hands."

"Does Shauna still have those pictures she took at Riccos?" I ask snatching at the doughnut as it hovers millimetres from my face.

"I can ask her. Why?" he replies shuffling over to his side of the desk and tossing the bag on top.

"I just want to take a look. She could of caught something that might help and just doesn't realise it."

He nods his head and reaches into the paper bag again pulling out another doughnut, "OK. I'm seeing her again tonight so I'll ask. What are you looking for?"

"God I don't know, a needle in a haystack probably," looking down at the doughnut in my hand, "it wouldn't hurt to look."

Suddenly the instinct jackhammer starts hammering again, glancing up I see Eric and Peter standing in the corner of the office near the stairwell deep in conversation. From the distance and the hushed voices I can't tell what they are talking about but whatever it is it sure doesn't look like a friendly chat. Peter has a frown on his forehead as he listens to Eric, nodding and chewing on his thumb nail while Eric is talking very animatedly with his hands.

"What do you think they're up to?" I ask Zeke over my shoulder.

"huh?" he replies looking up from the inside of the bakery bag. I nod my head in the direction of the two men as they continue to chat oblivious to anything else around them.

Trying to not make it too obvious that we are watching them we continue to shuffle paper around on our desk to make it look like work while keeping a very close eye on them. Unfortunately the next time I risk a glance at them I'm met by Eric's steely glare and it sends a shiver to the inner pit. The muscles in his jaw tightens as he looks directly at me as Peter says something to him and I am vaguely aware of Zeke who comes and leans casually against the edge of my desk. Realising that Eric's attention is now elsewhere Peter looks over his shoulder at us and stiffens, the air in the room becomes electric as we continue our stare off.

The time ticks by with neither pair wanting to break the contact as the tension rises. It's not until a secretary comes in with the afternoons mail that the connection is broken. Eric leans in and mumbles something to Peter who nods and they both turn around and walk out of the room.

"Well I don't know about you but after that little stand-off I'm ready to hit the gym," Zeke says from where he is still sitting on my desk.

"I want to follow them," I reply.

"Not today, they'll probably be expecting it. Another time."

I don't want to admit defeat to Zeke but he is right. Us following them now would be absolutely useless because they would be expecting it. I have no choice but to bide my time and wait for another opportunity to rise to satisfy my curiosity.

"Let's hit the gym," he says hitting my shoulder. I just simply nod.

He goes back to his desk as I turn and start to tidy up mine, I notice he has pulled out two sheets of paper and is drawing something on them. It's a something that is causing him to poke his tongue out to the side like a little 5 year old trying to stay in the lines when colouring in. When he is satisfied with his doodles he grabs the two pieces of paper and a roll of tape.

"Come on," he jumps up and heads towards the stairs.

I change back into my sweats at my locker happy to be rid of the smoky smelling clothing that I've had to endure since leaving Kangs. Sighing to myself I stuff the stinky suit into a bag, I'm going to have to get them cleaned to get rid of the smell. Tossing it into the bottom of my locker I reach up for the tape to start wrapping my knuckles again tearing it off with my teeth. Fisting my hands to make sure I have the right amount of give I notice that Zeke is still holding the tape and paper as he waits for me.

"What's with the paper?" I ask closing my locker and walk towards him.

"This?" he holds them up with a very fake innocent look on his face.

"Yes. That."

"Oh just something that will help with your practice this afternoon."

We walk into the training room and the similar smells hit me, already feeling the slight release of tension since our staring encounter with Eric and Peter.

"Alright I give up," I say as we make our way to the small speed balls in the corner, "are you going to tell me?"

"Patience grasshopper and the answer will come," he stops next to the bags, "turn around."

"huh?"

"Don't question. Just do. Turn around."

I try to hide the rolling of my eyes when he grabs my shoulders and spins me in the opposite direction to the bags.

"Always questioning Tobias," I hear him say in between the ripping sound of the tape, "God does your brain ever stop."

"Never."

"Well I wouldn't say that. I saw it happen once."

"What? When?"

"When you looked at Beatrice," I feel my heart flutter against my ribs at the mention of her name, "of course when she was there the entire universe could have imploded and you would have been none the wiser."

"Zeke," I answer in what I hope is an intimidating voice.

"Right, sorry. Anyway it's ready now so you can turn around."

Muffling my frustrated huff I turn around and come face to face with the speed ball. Taped to it is one of the pieces of paper with a drawing looking back at me. It's a large circle with two ex's near the top, a small backwards letter L in the centre and a zig zag line near the bottom. On the top of the circle are tiny triangles, the points sticking up to the top of the page and two tiny semi circles, one on each side of the circle.

I look at the other piece of paper that is now taped to his bag and see that it is drawn almost identically to mine. Zeke stands next to me with his arms crossed on his chest, grinning obviously proud as punch at his impromptu arts and craft session this afternoon.

"Well?" he asks.

I'm so completely lost, I have no idea and simply shrug my shoulders.

"Oh come on man," he continues as if the answer is so obvious.

I shake my head causing him to sigh.

"Seriously?" I shake my head again unable to grasp any words to sum up my confusion at the moment, "alright. This," he points to the drawing on my bag, "is Peter. And this one," he points to the drawing on his, "is Eric. Pretty neat huh?"

I raise a questioning eyebrow at him.

"What?" he asks, "just try it. I promise it will be therapeutic."

I don't move and just continue to question with my facial expressions. Of course I don't intimidate him, we've known each other for too long. He simply shrugs and starts hitting the paper on the small bag.

"Just try it," he says between the rhythmic bounces.

Conceding I turn to my picture and punch it once. The image of Peters face flashes past my eyes and I feel a small tug on the corners of my mouth so I hit it again, this time with a little more force. As always he was right, it felt good and soon I am matching his rhythm taking out my frustration against this drawing.

"See," he says in between pants.

"Alright I'll admit it feels good."

"So I heard from Uri again," he says not skipping a beat.

"Still in San Francisco?"

"Yep but he said he'll be here next week."

"So is he coming for a visit or to stay?" I ask as I continue to work the small punching bag.

"Something about a case apparently. He didn't offer any other specifics except he needs to look for somewhere to live."

"Did he say why?"

"He's bringing his girlfriend with him."

I stop what I'm doing and look at Zeke, "he's moving back?"

"I asked and he said not for a few months but he wants to make sure he has somewhere to live when he does."

Suddenly it hits me, the answer to my problem with Peter and Eric. Of course they are suspecting us to follow them but they aren't suspecting Uri. Maybe we could enlist his services to tail them, see what they are hiding.

Stopping mid punch and feeling rather proud of my idea I turn to Zeke, "Uri is coming back."

"Yes," he pants and stops.

"He's a PI."

"Ah-huh."

"He follows people for a living."

I can't help but laugh at the puzzlement shown on Zeke's face it gets even better when I see him realise what I'm eluding to.

"You want to get him to tail Peter and Eric," he answers, a tiny smile lighting his face.

"As you said, they are probably expecting us to."

"I like it," he says and gives the drawing of Eric one last hit causing the paper to tear away from the tape and float to the floor.

"Me too."

"You know sometimes it's a good thing when your brain doesn't stop."

"Do you think he'll do it?"

"Are you kidding? This is Uri we're talking about, he'll jump at the chance," he says and looks up at the clock on the wall, "Shit, I've got to shower. I'm meant to be meeting Shauna in half an hour."

Reaching down he picks up the torn piece of paper from the floor and screws it up into a ball.

"Are you done," he asks.

"No I'm going to stay a little longer I still need to think some more."

"OK. Don't stay too long and don't try to over analyse everything," he says rubbing the towel over his face, "everything will fall into place eventually."

"Don't forget to find out about the pictures from Shauna."

He nods and hits me on my back before leaving me alone. Turning I look again at the picture and start punching the bag again finding the pace soothing. I am definitely going to have to do this again.

**_SNEAK PEAK AT THE NEXT CHAPTER…._**

_"__We've been looking at it the wrong way," I say as I stare up towards the bell._

_"__How so?" Chris asks before sticking her tongue through the bubble gum and blowing a bubble._

_"__Each time we've tried to ring it we've looked up at it," I reply hearing the small pop of her gum._

_"__Right, and is there any other way?"_

_"__Maybe we need to start looking at it at a different angle."_

_I have her attention, jumping up from the mat I reach down and pull her up "Come on, we need to talk to Cara."_


	14. Chapter 14 - Tris 1969

****Characters and some story lines are owned by Veronica Roth****

**I know you are all anxious for a little Fourtris action. I promise not long now, they are almost there. **

**TRIS – 1969**

Sitting on top of an old blanket in my secret hideaway on top of the roof of the training warehouse I lean back and look around the bustling city around me. I found this little nook of the world to be a soothing place to think, it was tucked away behind a utility shed providing shelter and was safe from view from anyone who might off searched the area looking for me. Over time I had discreetly moved some personal items here to make it a little homier, the blanket, a small daisy bush growing in an old terra cotta pot, a secret stash of nibbles for myself and the few pigeons that had discovered me. It was a great place to update my journal which is what I'm trying to do now.

It lies open on the ground beside me, the most recent entry still stealing my minds attention. It is hard to believe that in less than 3 weeks it has been almost 6 months since I had started my training. Through sheer determination I have met every challenge, every obstacle, every request that has been asked of me. Remembering how in the first weeks my body had strained and cried from pain to this new routine I persevered and with the help of some very long soaks in the tub it gradually succumbed. In fact I would say even welcomes it, my once petite form is now stronger, more agile. I am stronger.

Despite all of my best efforts though I still haven't been able to meet the one stipulation set by Uncle Harrison at the beginning and time was quickly running out. The first time I wasn't even close to ringing the stupid bell and each attempt afterwards still didn't even get me close enough, it was starting to piss me off.

I glance down at the pages again and review my notes, noting how each plan I had come up with bore a single thick red line through it. Finally coming to the conclusion that no matter how much I stare at the failed plans it wasn't going to get me any closer I close the cover with a huff, startling a pigeon from our oasis.

"Sorry little guy. I didn't mean to spook you. Come on back and finish your dinner," I say to the bird quite safe in the knowledge that no one was going to hear me and issue orders for me to be shipped to the crazy house.

"You know sometimes I envy you," I continue as I watch his little head bob as he struts closer to the grain, "your wings. You wouldn't have any trouble would you little dude. You could just fly on up and ring the stupid thing, no problems."

"coo roo-c'too-coo, coo roo-c'too-coo," it responds, moving its head from side to side as it looks at me before pecking at the ground again.

"Hahaha, you can say that again," I look at my watch and realise it's almost time for today's session, "well I'm sorry to say that I have to go dude. Thanks for the company I'll see you next time, in fact I might even try to sneak you some cake."

I stand up from the blanket and quickly brush of my jeans the motion causing the bird to fly away, again I envy its wings. Grabbing the journal and stuffing it into my bag I slip out from the shelter and make my way across the roof towards the rusty ladder that will take me back to the ground. Slipping the strap over my shoulder I swing my legs over the tiny ledge and ease myself down.

Pulling open the heavy warehouse door it still takes a few moments for me to adjust to the interior. Quickly scanning I can tell I'm the last one here. Marlene and Uri are at the tables, Uri smiling at her as she talks before he leans in and places a gentle kiss on her cheek. Chris and Lynn are already in the fighting ring warming up. George and Amar stand just outside exchanging words about the two girls. Will is standing at the shooting lanes calmly attaching the targets to the thick timber posts.

"You're lucky Prior. You're almost late," George calls out to me as the door behind me bangs shut.

The noise causes Chris to turn and give me a wave, Lynn taking the opportunity to slip a hit past her defences and plants one directly in her gut causing her to curse with the small puff of air.

"Yes but the point is that I'm not," I reply smiling as Chris manages to retaliate by knocking Lynn to the ground.

"Barely. Toss your gear you're with Will today on weapons. Jesus! LYNN!"

I laugh as I toss my bag to the floor near the door as George and Amar try to break Chris and Lynn apart, both of them are now rolling around on the mat each one wrapped in a very impressive head lock with the others thighs.

Making my way over to Will I pick up a tiny pair of sound blockers on my way.

"Hey," he says opening the weapons locker displaying a small arsenal of guns and knives, "so what's your pleasure first Tris?"

"I'll start with the colt today Will," my eyes land on the small revolver tucked into the corner.

"Why did I ask," he shakes his head and removes it from the protective foam and a small case of rubber pellets handing them to me.

Taking the gun from him, the smooth cool metal of the colt revolver still feels foreign in my hands. When I had first started my training I really had no idea the depths involved nor the lengths that Uncle Harrison, Amar and George would go. I remember the first time the small shiny weapon had been given to me and how deceptively heavy it felt compared to its size. After a weeks of target practice I have grown accustomed to the feel of the gun but it still didn't feel right for me to use it.

I push the sound blockers into my ears and look at the target in front of me. Even now I find myself hesitating even though I know it's only a silhouette, just a nameless faceless practice piece of paper and the gun is loaded with rubber pellets instead of live ammunition but it still feels unnatural to me. Gripping the handle I rest my finger on the trigger taking aim. Blocking out everything around me I focus on the centre point I need to hit. Steady, breathe in, focus, breathe out, relax and pull the trigger.

The tiny wisp of smoke billows out the end of the revolver as my limbs still vibrate from the aftershock of firing. When I had first started practicing with the gun the kickback knocked me right back onto my arse much to the delight of Lynn and Amar. Now with the months of training I have found muscles that I never knew existed and with the slightest tension they are now able to withstand the shock.

Removing the small buds of foam in my ears I feel a smile as I look at the target at the end. All six pellets are perfect centre shoots.

"Not bad Prior," Will says as he looks over her shoulder and nods his head in approval, "you seem to be a natural."

"It doesn't feel natural to me Will," I say as I lower the weapon and flick on the safety.

"No I don't suppose it would be for you," he offers a small smile before taking the gun and turning, walking back to the locker to secure our weapons.

I take another look at the target before following him back to the locker. Jumping up on the small table next to him I brace my hands on either side of my thighs as my feet swing in unison and wait patiently for him to finish. Over in the far corner sits Cara, his sister, her nose in one of the many books she has lying around her. Watching her closely as she subconsciously runs her hand over her tight braid and chews on the end of her pen.

I have taken notice over the last few months of everyone who trains with me at the warehouse. I have been lucky to have an instant connection with Chris, Will and Marlene. Lynn took a little time but after spending some time with her I've come to realise that she is how she is with everyone so I no longer take it personally. But Cara, she is the only one in this small group that I really haven't connected with. I've watched her, she is always reading or writing in a large notebook but she never interacts with anyone except Will.

"Will," I ask as I see her turn a page and absently push her glasses up a little further on her nose.

"hmmm," he hums as he turns his attention to a stack of sharp knives that needs polishing.

"Tell me about Cara."

He stops sorting through them and looks at me, "why?"

"It's just I've never seen her train. Doesn't she want to?"

His green eyes glance over towards his sister and a look of sadness clouds his face. Sticking out his bottom lip he puffs the strands of his brown hair away from his face and giving it a quick flick he turns back to look at me.

"No she doesn't," he replies and turns his attention back to the knives.

Picking one up he starts to rub it vigorously, a frown creasing his forehead. A steady silence stretches between us. There are a couple of things that I've learned while spending time with Will, aside from his good nature and easy ability to get along with people which makes him fit in perfectly with Chris and Lynn and is often the voice of reason between them. He also likes to take his time. Either while he examines a task from all angles looking for an obvious solution to offering an explanation either to a complex or simple question.

My observations about him don't fail when he quietly continues some time later, "she blames herself. For me."

"How do you mean?"

He stops rubbing the now over shiny knife and turns to lean back against the table beside me. Crossing his arms and ankles he cocks his head slightly as he talks.

"Cara is smart, borderline genius. She skipped a few grades at school and was accepted into college on a full academic scholarship by the time she was 16."

"Wow! That's amazing," I say not even trying to hide my awe at this revelation.

"Our father left our mum when we were both young and when she passed away from cancer a few years later we were both placed into foster care. We lucked out with the family we were placed with and they really encourage her to excel with her studies. They were just as proud of her as what our own mum would have been when she received the scholarship.

Anyway off she goes, full of dreams and determination. She worked hard and even had some of her work published, something to do with a certain serum or drug that would help with the treatment of cancer. Anyway her work caught the attention of a pharmaceutical company and they hired her as soon as she graduated with honours, it was a fantastic opportunity for her so she jumped at the chance. After that it all becomes a little more grey and we aren't really sure why but for some reason a contract was taken out on her."

"A contract?" I ask, "as in a hit contract? Someone wanted to kill her?"

Will nods his head, "Andrew, your father, learned from his source that she had inadvertently stumbled across something that they didn't want her to know. At first she didn't believe him but then odd things started to happen. The brakes on her car were tampered with, her apartment and lab were broken into things like that. It wasn't until she went to take the elevator at work one evening, it was late and she was one of the last ones to leave. The doors opened and there was a man inside, he gave her the creeps so she turned around to head back to her office when he started following her. Luckily she came across a security guard and after she explained about the man he stayed with her.

She rang Andrew who sent Uri to come and pick her up. He also made arrangements for me to come with her too because according to his source they now also wanted me dead."

I shiver as I take in everything that Will has just told me and my mind starts ticking with all these new revelations.

Will looks down at his tattered sneakers before continuing, "she seems to think that because of this my life is now ruined. What she thought would be a great opportunity turned into a nightmare that also affected me. I've tried to tell her it's just ridiculous but she won't accept it."

"So now she just spends her days reading? That's not really much of a life is it? I mean doesn't she want more for herself, for you?" I ask him, not really understanding.

Will shakes his head and smiles at me, "Stop. I know what you're thinking."

"I'm not sure I know what you mean Will," I offer to him in my best innocent voice as possible.

"Tris….." he replies "you're going to try to recruit my sister into one of your crazy plans aren't you."

I hold my hands up in surrender, "I'm just asking but now that you've mentioned it do you think if she had a chance to get her life back she would take it?"

He turns and tosses the rag and knife back onto the table "that's something that you're going to have to ask her."

Again there is silence between us before finally he says, "but if you ask me to help you the answer is hell yes," he stands tall, a look of determination on his face, "if it means I, we, can get our lives back instead of hiding here like some rats I'll stand beside you Tris and fight."

I am taken aback and extremely humbled by this man standing firm in front of me. We had only just met mere months ago and here he is offering to stand beside me and fight in my own personal vendetta. Suddenly I can feel a small thread bond us together, forever.

As I reach over and take his hand to give it a squeeze it hits me, just like lightening striking in a summer storm. The pigeon, the roof, Will, I know what's been missing. Leaning back I groan, of course it's so obvious now and kick myself for not thinking of it sooner.

"What?" he asks.

"Come on," I jump of the table grinning and grab his arm, "we need to talk to Chris and Lynn."

Tugging him towards the girls he follows slightly stumbling in my rushed need to express this new plan to them.

"Chris, Lynn have you guys finished?" I ask stopping short of the ring ignoring Will hitting my back from my abrupt stop.

Both the girls are now standing alone in the ring, panting and red faced from the afternoons activity. George and Amar are nowhere to be seen. Perfect.

"I could use a break," Chris replies leaning forward and placing her hands on her knees.

"Talk all you want but I'm lying down," Lynn says and immediately drops to the ground followed closely by Chris.

Jumping up I tug Will behind me and drop to the floor with them, rolling my eyes at Will who seems to take the hint and join us. The four of us now lie in a small circle directly underneath the bell.

"Well…." Lynn says through a pant.

"We've been looking at it the wrong way," I say as I stare up towards the bell.

"What?" Chris asks slipping a piece of bubble gum out from her bra, unwrapping it and popping it in her mouth.

"The bell," I continue ignoring her smacking sounds from beside me.

"How so?" Chris asks before sticking her tongue through the rubbery gum and blowing a bubble.

"Each time we've tried to ring it we've looked up at it," I reply hearing the small pop of her gum.

"Right, and is there any other way?"

"Maybe we need to start looking at it at a different angle."

"You're talking in riddles again Prior."

"I was on the roof today talking to Sam."

"Who's Sam?"

"The pigeon, anyway it's occurred to me we have tried everything from down here to try to get up to it."

"Yeah with no success I might add."

"Exactly."

"For fucks sake will you get to the point!"

"What if instead of looking up at it maybe we need to start looking down."

"Does anyone understand what she's saying?"

"I think I'm starting too."

"We need to look down at it from the roof."

"Oh my God, Tris. You're brilliant."

I have their attention now. Feeling each of them smile as they consider my suggestion, jumping up from the mat I reach down and pull Lynn up "Come on, we need to talk to Cara."

"What Cara? Why?" Chris asks as Will helps her up from the mat too, I notice that their hands linger a little longer together. Interesting.

"Because nothing that I have planned is going to work without her," I reply jumping down from the ring.

Like the pied piper I lead them towards the tables and Cara who is still completely immersed in the book in front of her.

"Uri, it's time," I hear Marlene say as we get closer, "look. I don't want to miss it."

I see her jump up and tug him with her towards Cara, she smiles at us as we get closer. It is only when we are all standing in front of the table that Cara looks up from her book, a frown creasing her forehead as she continues to chew on her pen.

"Hi Cara," I offer her a friendly smile.

"Can I help you?" she asks, clearly not happy with the intrusion of her space.

"Well as a matter of fact yes, may I?" I ask indicating to the empty chair on the opposite side of the table.

"Do I have a choice?"

"No."

The sound of chairs scraping over the timber floor echoes through the warehouse as everyone takes a seat.

"Oooo this is exciting Tris. I'm in," Marlene says with a twinkle in her eye, Uri's hand in hers.

"Marlene told me and like always she's right so count me in too Tris," Uri says as he looks lovingly at his girlfriend, tucking a stray strand of curly blonde hair behind her ear.

"Marlene how do you know…. You know what forget it," I say. If I have learned anything about Marlene over these months it's that whether you believe in psychics or not Marlene sure as hell was just about the real deal, "thank you. So that's Uri, Will and Marlene."

I notice Chris, Lynn and Cara look at Will who is grinning madly beside me obviously cottoning on to my plan.

"I know that a majority of us are stuck here not by our own choice," I start looking around, making sure I keep eye contact with them all, "although for various reasons we each share a common thread."

"Really…." I hear Cara scoff and turn my attention to her.

"Yes really. The same people who placed a hit on your life Cara killed my family. I assure you while the circumstances to our arrival here may differ we share a common thread."

"She's talking in riddles again," I Lynn loud whisper to Chris sitting next to her who nods her head and pokes her tongue out into another bubble.

"Why do you think none of us has succeeded in ringing the bell?" I ask them.

"Because it's impossible," Chris mumbles through a face full of popped gum.

"No," I shake my head, "because we have all tried on our own to achieve the same result."

"I see where you're going with this."

"Individually we are only as strong as our own strength."

"Right"

"Each of us strong in a particular area and although some are enough to get us to a certain point individually it's not strong enough to obtain what we all want. A common goal."

"And what do we all want?" Cara asks.

"To ring the bell and return to Chicago. To take back our lives and make them pay."

"I'm not a killer," Cara says stiffening her spine and puffing up, "I refuse to take part in some barbaric act of revenge and will not allow Will to either. He is safer here."

"But I'm not living Cara," he says to his sister, "and I'll be doing this with or without your approval."

"I'm sorry Cara, I think I've given you the wrong impression. I don't want for you to train like us," I see Marlene nodding her head next to me biting her bottom lip, like she's trying very hard not to interrupt and spill the beans while bouncing in her seat "I want you to fight by using your brain."

Her face is stone showing no emotion but I continue, I just need that on push "I want you to fight with your smarts Cara. That is your strength."

I see Will nodding out of the corner of my eye, "she's right Cara."

"Cara," I continue to push, "I'm not a murderer. I don't want to kill them…."

"Speak for yourself," Lynn interrupts causing me to shake my head.

"No Lynn. If we do this together we will all be equals, working together but no one at this table is a murderer. Yourself included. I will stand firm on that and you have my promise Cara that that will be the case."

"So what do you want from me?" she asks, I'm getting through to her. I can feel it.

"First I need you to come up with some kind of way for us to get from the roof back down to the ground so we can all ring the bell."

"uhuh no way. I'm not going to fight that way I've told you that."

"I know but you can't come to Chicago without doing it and I, we, want you with us."

"Come on Cara. Are you telling me that you are happy living like this and that there isn't even the tiniest bit of resentment for this gang for keeping you here like a prisoner? Putting your life on hold or constantly looking over your shoulder wondering if today is the day that they are going to find you and kill you?" I hear Will again.

She sits and thinks, I can see her mind working "OK than. That's easy. I should be able to come up with some kind of line or zip-wire but I'll need supplies."

"Done. Anything you need tell me and I'll get it for you," I tell her. Bingo, I've got her.

"That may be the case Tris but I can't see how we are going to stop them."

"Well like I said there will be no killing so I need you to come up with some weapons that will still be effective and yet provide us with some kind of protection."

"Something like a stunner?" Chris asks leaning forward in her chair.

"Exactly," I scan the group around the table, "If we work together we are strong, fearless, bold, courageous…"

"audacious."

"daring."

"Yes. Together we can be Dauntless. Together we are Dauntless."

"Dauntless huh. That's one for the scrabble board. I like it."

"I knew Tris would bring us all together. She is the one."

"So…" I look at each one, "who's in?"

It takes mere seconds for everyone to place their hands on top of mine in the middle of the table, Cara being the last.

"Dauntless. Well it's about time," I hear behind me.

As a group we turn towards Uncle Harrison, Amar and George, they stand together just inside the door all with knowing smiles on their faces.

"I think next week when you go to Chicago Uri you best be scouting out a new headquarters," Uncle Harrison says as he winks at me, his pride shining through his eyes, "just one thing though."

"What?" I ask running through the plan in my head fairly certain I have covered all bases.

"You still have to ring the bell," he laughs as my face drops.

"Stick around Uncle and we'll show you how Dauntless we are."

"Says the person who talks to pigeons," I hear Lynn whisper again.

**_SNEAK PEAK AT THE NEXT CHAPTER…._**

_ "__Oh Tobias," she breathes her vivid blue eyes seem to twinkle with light, "I can see the daisy chain wrapped around your heart."_

_OK. I'm not sure how I'm meant to respond to her and as I doubt just what kind of girl Uri has gotten himself involved in she throws me off balance completely._

_"__I see her. Your daisy girl,"_

_"__What? Did Zeke put you up to this?"_

_She lightly places her hand on my chest over my heart, "she lives in here, always with you. Don't worry she hasn't forgotten you and you'll be together again soon."_

_"__Yeah nice try. It's not funny."_

_"__Tobias. She has to finish it, for her family. She already told you that the other week, I know you saw her, I just love her golden aura."_

_What the fuck!_


	15. Chapter 15 - Tobias 1969

****Characters and some story lines are owned by Veronica Roth****

**TOBIAS – 1969**

I'm sitting in a corner booth of O'Malley's with Zeke, Shauna, Uri and Marlene catching up. O'Malley's is the local bar with the usual crowd being cops or girls with a preference to the uniform, we call them badge bunnies. Most come in hoping to either snare a husband, some though have a reputation of making their way through the ranks of willing rookies just to put another badge number on their bed head. None of them have ever tempted me.

The mood tonight is festive and it is unusually crowded tonight. The sound of constant chatter mixes with the occasional click from the pool tables and musical strains coming from the jukebox in the corner. Along the end wall is a row of pictures, officers who had lost their lives in the line of duty and a single candle always burns in recognition of their sacrifice to the community. A light smoke haze hangs near the ceiling and a light smell of whiskey and beer lingers in the air.

Once again I find my gaze turning towards Uri's new girlfriend Marlene. I find the woman fascinating. Her long curly blonde hair frames her face in a semi wild state that truly suits her and she has the most crystal clear blue eyes I have ever seen. I can't explain why I'm continually drawn to her, I know it's not in a lusting or romantic way but in a way that I can only describe as angelic. Weird, she reminds me of an angel.

I've thoroughly enjoyed the last few hours catching up with Uri and listening to some of his stories that he shares from his travelling. He has a very easy going, laid back personality that I envy. Nothing ever seems to shake him which is why I guess he does so well as a PI.

"Hey Tobias. Where's Lauren?" Shauna asks as she plucks a pretzel and pops it into her mouth, "did you ask her to come?"

I suddenly feel uncomfortable with the question and start to clear my throat as I wriggle in the chair.

"Who's Lauren?" Uri asks quirking one of his eyebrows at me.

"Just a girl," I reply avoiding his look and taking a sip of my beer.

"A girl he's been seeing," Zeke adds, smirking at me which only makes me glare a little harder at him than usual.

"Oh Shauna. Lauren isn't the girl for Four," a small voice speaks from next to Uri. I feel a shiver run through me and turn towards this celestial sound.

"Marlene is a psychic," Uri answers my obvious question as he keeps his eyes on me.

I nod my head acknowledging and take another sip of my drink, "so they told you to call me Four huh?" I ask looking back at her.

"Who?" she asks and for a split second I'm convinced she truly doesn't know.

"These two," I indicate to Zeke and Uri. I wouldn't put it past them to scheme something like this up.

She laughs a breathy laugh and shakes her head, "no they didn't. Uri told you I'm a psychic. I see where it took you four shots to hit the target Tobias."

"Seriously," I turn to Zeke and look at him and Uri in turn.

Zeke holds his hands up in surrender and shakes his head, "I swear I never said a word," he answers my stare.

"Ok," I reply with an edge of disbelief at his response. I don't trust them.

"Come on Tobias," Uri says pretending hurt "I'm deeply offended that you would think I would make my girlfriend try and trick you."

"Oh no, that's not your thing at all," I laugh as his display of theatrics.

"OK normally yes, you are right," he turns to Marlene and leans in placing a loving kiss on the tip of her nose, "but I promise you my girl is the real thing. Prove it to him Mar, it's the only way he'll accept it. Our brother is somewhat of a realist."

"I see it, the number Four is on her heart. It never leaves her and when she's distracted he jumps down and dances around her feet," she answers and I'm sure it's only a trick of the light when I see a small glow around her.

"Who? Lauren?"

"No, the daisy girl," she says into her drink quite casually causing me and Zeke to look at each other and back at her. I trust Zeke and know that he hasn't betrayed my confidence about the hidden feelings I have for Beatrice.

"Oh Tobias," she breathes her vivid blue eyes seem to twinkle with light, "I can see the daisy chain wrapped around your heart."

OK. I'm not sure how I'm meant to respond to her and as I doubt just what kind of girl Uri has gotten himself involved in she throws me off balance completely.

"I see her. Your daisy girl," she nods knowingly at me.

"What? Did Zeke put you up to this?" and shoot another look in his direction, seeing the clear case of confliction on his face also.

She stands from her chair and leans across the table, lightly placing her hand on my chest over my heart, "she lives in here, always with you. Don't worry she hasn't forgotten you and you'll be together again soon."

I pull away from her touch like she has just burned my skin when I see the image of Beatrice flicker before my eyes.

"Yeah nice try. It's not funny Zeke,"

"Tobias. She has to finish it, for her family. She already told you that the other week, I know you saw her, I just love her golden aura."

What the fuck! No one knew that, Zeke shuffles in his chair as his keen sense of observation kicks in. "Tobias?" he questions.

"She blames herself, for her family," she continues seemingly oblivious to the emotions that are now swirling around me, "hmmm I'll have to talk to her about that when she gets here."

"Gets here?" I ask trying very hard to supress the excited flutter in my gut.

"Alright Marlene," Uri intervenes and pulls her in close to him, "it's probably best not to give too much away."

"Yes you're right," she answers and snuggles a little deeper into the crook of his arms and takes a sip from her drink.

"Well guys as much fun as it's been I'm afraid that I have an appointment with the real estate agent to view a property so Marlene and I are going to have to call it a day," Uri says avoiding my stare as he skilfully changes the subject.

"What kind of place are you looking at?" Zeke asks jumping on the change of direction.

I'm not going to let it drop, "what do you mean Marlene when she gets here?"

She looks up to Uri "well," she says now hesitant "your paths will cross again Tobias."

"I've been asked to find a few apartments available to rent, preferably together," Uri says shaking his head at Marlene.

"Marlene…." I push as I scoot a little closer.

"Tobias you have to understand," she says, "each moment of time is affected by the choices we make so if I were to give you any further information it may alter the outcome. I shouldn't have said as much as I did," she shakes her head as she looks at me, "Trust me, I see a long happy life for you but I will not give you anything more."

"We really should go," Uri says releasing her from his arms.

"Oh OK. Do I have time to visit the ladies before we go?" Marlene asks as she places her empty glass on the table.

"Of course baby, I just need to make a call so I'll meet you back here," Uri says placing another kiss on her nose.

"I'll come with you Marlene," Shauna says grabbing her purse from the table. I might be slightly put off by the sudden spiritual reading from Marlene but I'm certain I see her briefly exchange a panicked look with Uri before she jumps up and follows Marlene to the ladies room.

"OK What was that about?" Zeke asks jumping up from his chair and moving closer to me when we are alone at the table.

"Huh?" I ask watching the girls enter the door across the room.

"Marlene. I swear I never said anything to her man. I promise."

"I know."

"What does she mean you saw her? Beatrice?"

I puff out a breath and follow a drop of moisture along the glass in front of me.

"I may have had a dream about her last week."

"And she just described it didn't she?"

"Yep."

"Shit. You think she's the real deal?"

"No one knows about the daisies except you Zeke and I didn't say anything to anyone about the dream," I look over to the closed door waiting for the girls to come back, "yeah I think she's the real deal."

"Double shit."

"Yep, double shit."

"So what is happening with you and Lauren?"

"Nothing, why?"

"Well that's kind of my point."

"What do you mean?"

"You've been seeing this girl for a while now."

"And."

"And no offence but nothing. No moving in together, no wedding bells, no talk of family, nada, zilch, zip."

"So."

"Look, I'm not saying you have to run her down the aisle today but you need to start being fair to her, and to yourself."

"I have never treated her any other way."

"Don't get so defensive. I know you have issues with your dad."

"He has nothing to do with this either."

"Really? Hmmm."

"What does that mean?"

"If not your pops than maybe the little blonde girl. Beatrice."

I don't say anything as I look down into my drink. Beatrice. I feel my chest constrict again as I remember her, even though I had only known her a very short time it seemed as though my heart had already decided our fate. My skin warms when I remember every touch, the sweet taste of her lips with that one kiss we shared. My silence is confirmation enough for Zeke.

"Yeah just as I thought. Look I have to go, Shauna and I are going to hit the movies. Did you want to come?"

"And be a third wheel. No thanks I'm good."

He gives me a friendly pat on my shoulder as he scoops up his keys from the table and smiles at Shauna as she leaves the ladies room with Marlene.

"Get serious with her or cut her lose," he says before leaving me alone.

I continue to look down into my drink, his words keep running through my head. _Fair, cut her lose, Beatrice…. _Nodding to him I wave at them all as they exit the bar. He's right I need to make a decision, dream or reality. I'm not being fair to Lauren or myself. I look at my watch and decide that I'll go and see Lauren tonight, surely I would have made my mind up before I reach her apartment.

No matter how I looked at it I wasn't being fair to Lauren and with one final gulp I drain the remainder of my beer I grab my jacket and scarf from the chair and swing it on, deliberately steering myself away from the usual group of badge bunnies perched on the stools at the end of the bar.

Stepping outside a sudden gust of icy wind curls its self around me causing me to pull my winter coat around me tightly adjust my scarf and flip up the collar to try to keep my neck warm before I tug my gloves on a little tighter. My warm breath cuts through the chilly air as I walk along the damp concrete of the pavement. A soft sprinkle of snow falls lightly in the afternoon air coating everything a powder white and the bare trees are adorned with festive fairy lights. I love Christmas in Chicago.

Walking past Santa Clause as he rings his bell and wishes everyone a Merry Christmas I pull a glove off with my teeth, braving the numb cold to drop a few dollars into his bucket for charity.

"Ho Ho Ho," he says with each ring of the bell, "thank you son. Have a Merry Christmas."

"You too Santa," I reply smiling at his rosy cheeks, "Don't stay out too late tonight this weather is going to get worse."

"Ahh don't you worry about old Santa. Compared to the North Pole this is Summer," he laughs and starts ringing his bell again.

His joy is contagious and I laugh along with him as I try to stuff my hand back into the cosy warm glove and give him a final wave. Making my way from O'Malley's, it's times like this as I pass each store front decked with joyous decorations that I miss my mother. It was a season we loved together. No matter how bad it got at home she always made sure that this time of the year was special to me.

The memories are still strong and I relive the final hours I had spent with my mother before she was cruelly ripped from my life time and again in my mind. I recall those last moments, examine each image trying to pinpoint a moment, just a split second from that morning where I could alter all events leading up to her leaving the house and ultimately her death. If I could off just stopped her or delayed her or been there with her than maybe she would still be here and maybe she would still be cooking me the best chocolate chip cookies.

Walking up a few blocks I stop outside a jewellery shop and look through the window into the brightly lit displays. Looking around it seemed to be empty, the shop owner must be out the back somewhere. I suppose it wouldn't hurt to just pop in and have a look, I think to myself as I reach up and pull the heavy door open a small bell rings just above my head.

Walking over to the display cases I scan them before finally finding the rings. I look at each one individually but my eyes keep falling on one. A yellow diamond in the centre of 6 clear diamonds, just like a daisy, I think to myself, Beatrice would love it. What the hell I think as I shake the thought from my head and keep looking but each time the shine of the yellow diamond finds my eyes.

"Oh Hi, I didn't hear you come in," a tall red headed lady says as she comes in from the back of the shop. She moves over to the counter and places a vase of daisies on the counter top right underneath my nose. Beatrice, I give a little chuckle. If I were Marlene I'd be saying that the universe is giving me signs.

"Can I help you with something?"

"Ah no I'm just looking."

"Late Christmas present?" she asks as she fluffs the flowers.

"I guess so. I'm still thinking," I reply tearing myself away from the flowers and back to the sparkle of the yellow diamond.

"Well ok what does she like?"

"Ahhh well I'm not really sure. Maybe you could show me a couple of things."

"OK, do you have a price range?"

"Well not really."

"Good so we'll start at the top and work our way down."

She moves and pulls out a few out a few items from underneath the case, a small variation of bracelets, pendants and rings. Each one beautiful but not what I'm looking for. We continue this for almost half an hour when finally she pulls out the yellow diamond daisy ring and immediately it catches my eye.

I nervously stuff my hands into the pockets of my coat and my fingers feel a piece of paper brush against it. I don't remember putting anything in my pockets and inquisitively pull it out to see what it is. On it I see Zekes handwriting, barely legible.

_Beatrice Prior_

_721 Steiner Street_

_San Francisco_

Well I'll be damned. I guess the universe is giving me signs tonight.

"So do you see anything you like?"

"Yes I do. I'll take that one."

"Such a good choice. It's actually my favourite."

She takes the ring and places it in a small velvet box.

"You accept cheque?"

"Yes, I'll just need some ID."

"Thank you."

"Daisy."

"I'm sorry?"

"My name. It's Daisy."

"Thank you Daisy."

"You're welcome and Merry Christmas."

When I finally walk out of the store the snow is falling heavier and the small velvet box is burning a hole in the palm of my hand. Turning it in my hand I see the store inscription sewn in gold thread on the casing. **_Daisy's Fine Jewellery_**. I place the ring securely in my pocket and walk away. I had no doubt now. I was doing the right thing. I give the small box another pat as I turn the corner and head towards Laurens apartment.

The old elevator door creak open when I finally reach her floor, stepping out I casually make my way to her door. Knocking three times I wait for her to answer.

"Oh hi Tobias," she says with a quick glance over her shoulder, "I wasn't expecting you tonight, did we have plans?"

She is standing at the entrance to her door wearing nothing but an oversized t-shirt, her long slender legs shift on the worn carpet underneath. My instincts kick in.

"Ah no. I was hoping we could talk," I reply as I see her bit her bottom lip and glance over her shoulder again, "is everything OK?"

"Well I was just about to sleep I've had a busy day," she answers still biting her bottom lip.

"I won't be long," I respond, my inner gut hums.

"Babe, who is it?" I hear a deep male voice behind the door, "just tell them you aren't interested and get you sweet arse back into bed. My hard on is craving your sweet pussy…"

I see her turn a deep shade of red and she closes her eyes, "Tobias…" she whispers.

I laugh, here I was worried that I was going to break her heart "Lauren don't worry about it."

She groans "let me explain…"

I place a finger on her lips "don't," I lean in and kiss her cheek, "Goodbye."

Turning I make my way back to the elevator and as the bell dings letting me know that it's here I can hear her softly shut her apartment door behind me. When I feel the drop as the elevator decends I know I should be pissed off, hurt, upset, angry. Three should be a million other feelings that I should be experiencing, anything except relief.

**_SNEAK PEAK AT THE NEXT CHAPTER…._**

_I try to repress a giggle as I watch Cara standing in front of me, a harness wedged between her legs. She is clearly out of her comfort zone as she pushes her glasses back up her nose._

_"__OK who's first?" I ask the group around me._

_"__I will," Will says as he raises his hand._

_I watch as he leaps from the edge, finally the sound of the a ringing bell echos through the warehouse._

_It's time to go back home._


	16. Chapter 16 - Tris 1969

****Characters and some story lines are owned by Veronica Roth****

**TRIS – 1969**

I pull my jacket around me a little tighter as I exit the shop. Although it's not as cold as Chicago at Christmas the afternoon breeze still had a little chill to it. Tucking the wrapped parcel underneath my arm I pull the zipper up glancing around at the crowd of shoppers all hoping to find that last minute Christmas present, oblivious to the other people around them as they hurried about their business in an effort to escape from the festive insanity.

My heart was heavy. This would be the first year without my family and even though Auntie and Uncle have tried hard to make it joyous it was the little things that brought me down. Things like making a snowman in the front yard, laughing at Caleb when I catch him unaware with a snowball, the family enjoying a game of scrabble by the fire after feasting on an abundance of food, a cup of hot chocolate with mum just before bed. I put on a brave face for them and appreciate their efforts but know that I'm not fooling them for a second. I missed my family and I missed home.

I sigh and pluck the wrapped gift from under my arm, turn towards the warehouse and start worming my way through the crowd. While I gladly would have locked myself away in my bedroom to slowly sift through my memories and hibernate underneath a blanket of Christmases past, instead I had unwittingly become an elf in helping my Aunt prepare for Christmas day at the warehouse. Cooking, cleaning, decorating and the list continued to grow.

As everyone here was without family Auntie took it upon herself to still make it a special time of year for them and each year she prepared a feast complete with egg nog, Christmas ham, gingerbread cookies and a wide assortment of side dishes and desserts. It was also her idea as the group proceeded to increase in size that this year instead of buying a gift for everyone we would participate in secret Santa. All of us had picked a name out of a small plastic bucket and just my luck I had picked Lynn.

It has taken me all week to find her the perfect present and I kick myself for not thinking of the Army surplus store earlier. Lynn being Lynn a tradition girlie gift would most probably be scoffed at before she set her sights on tracking down the illusive secret Santa and stuffing the inappropriate gift down their throat. I was almost considering choosing such a gift before moving to another town and adopting an alias so she couldn't find me. A life on the run as Elda May Kirkpatrick, a secret Santa fugitive was becoming more and more appealing when I remembered the surplus store. After spending a record 10 minutes I had located it, her perfect present. A black leather case filled with various weapons and camouflage equipment.

Again my thoughts return back to Chicago. Uri and Marlene had left at the beginning of the week so they could spend time with his brothers. I still can't put my finger on what it is about Uri that I find so familiar, there is always a lingering sense that I have met him before. After exhaustive questioning on my part I am still no closer to figuring it out and tuck it away in the back of my mind to occasionally mull over.

Always when I come to the end of trying to puzzle Uri my mind wanders to Zeke and Tobias. I have often thought of perhaps calling or writing a letter but quickly talk myself out of the idea but it doesn't stop me from wondering what they are doing. Does he think of me as often as I do him? Suddenly I'm aware that my finger tips are brushing against my lips as I remember his kiss. I will always treasure that moment on the pavement with Tobias just before Budd whisked my away. It was my first and only kiss, it was a tender caress, it was something I cherished and it was pure perfection. I promised myself that when all of this madness is over and I have completed my father's work then and only then will I try to find him again. Until that day I will have to resort to the memory.

A small flash of light from a store window catches the corner of my eye. Stopping I scan the display trying to locate the cause, my breath hitches when I see it. Down in the bottom left hand corner is a small porcelain figurine of a man dressed as a cowboy leaning against something. I step closer and rub my eyes, it can't be but it looks like a splitting image of Tobias. Remembering the photo he showed me from his wallet of him dressed as a cowboy with his mother and forgetting the fact that I was due back at the warehouse almost 10 minutes ago I just have to get a closer look.

The small bell above the door alerts the storekeeper of my arrival in the store as I cross the threshold and drift towards his image. With trembling fingers I reach down, my hand wrapping around the cool smooth surface turning it slowly towards me. It was him, right down to the dimple on his cheek and his twinkling blue eyes. He is leaning up against a fence post, the top railing is broken at one end making it look like the number 4. My finger tip glides over the smooth surface of its face and return the smile of his cocky grin. For a fleeting second an image appears of us sitting on a porch swing in a country house watching leaves fall from sugar maples.

"Can I help you?" a friendly male voice startles me.

Looking up I see a sweet old man smiling at me from the stores counter. Without a second thought I take the figurine to him, decision made. If I can't have the real thing at least I can have this.

"Yes I'd like this please," I reply reluctantly handing it over to him.

"It's a beautiful piece, one of our favourites," he answers taking it from me, "In fact I had to sneak it out when my wife wasn't looking, she wanted to keep it but something told me it belonged in a different home. I've only just put it in the window."

"Oh, if your wife wants to keep it I honestly don't mind," inside my chest flutters and I pray with all my might that he will refuse my offer. Thankfully he does with a wave of a hand.

"Don't be silly. We have so many of the darn things at home that she won't even notice," he replies with a laugh, much to my relief, "so is it a gift? Would you like it gift wrapped?"

"No I can do that when I get home but if you have its box I'd appreciate that."

With a slight nod of his head he disappears behind a curtain and I hear the rummaging of cardboard and plastic. Finally he reappears and places the empty box on the counter next to the cowboy.

"Perfect. It should be nice and snug in here for the night," he says with a wink.

Wrapping him up in some bubble wrap and fitting him neatly into the box for me he closes the lid and seals it with some tape.

"Here you go sweetheart," he slips the box into a paper bag and hands it to me, "I have a feeling that he is going to be loved in his new home."

"Thank you," I hand over the money and accept it from him, "he will be."

"Have a happy and safe Christmas sweetheart."

"You too," I offer and turn to leave the shop.

"Toby!" I hear a ladies voice come from behind the curtain, "have you seen that sweet little cowboy figure?"

I can't help but laugh when I see him cringe, "you better hurry and get out of here with that Miss before my sweet Ethel cottons on."

"Make sure you thank your wife for me too please. Merry Christmas," I answer as I quickly exit the shop and take off down the street.

Right before the door closes I hear him call back "I'm sorry Ethel I haven't." What a cheeky rascal.

Checking my watch I mutter a curse when I realise that I am definitely late thanks to being side-tracked. I quicken my step and hurry to meet the others. The last week has been complete torture. Aside from my elf duties and secret Santa dilemma we are all a little on edge after coming together with a plan to take on the last obstacle set by Uncle so we could start. To the point that even the welcome sting of training wasn't enough to take the edge out of the waiting.

To think that I am so close to going home but I must still wait for Cara to work her magic and come up with a way for us to get from the roof to the ground safely was driving all of us insane. Eventually she had become so frustrated with our, what I had considered patient, efforts in waiting that she secured herself in an empty room, bolted the door and threated to inject us with an incurable disease if we didn't leave her alone. She was smart and could do it too.

Yesterday she announced that it was ready causing us to buzz with anticipation and it was decided that today would be the day, Christmas Eve. Now I'm late. Forget my life on the run as Elda May here; when Chris and Lynn get a hold of me I'm going to have to move to another country. Setting my pace to a brisk jog I hurry to get there.

Finally I make it back to the old building that has consumed so much of my time over the last 6 months. Pulling the old door open I am immediately greeted by the aroma of freshly baked cookies and popcorn, Auntie must be here baking.

"Well it's about time Prior," Chris calls from across the room, "where the hell have you been?"

"I had to pick up my secret Santa," I answer shaking the wrapped gift before placing it under the tree and leaving the brown bag in the corner safely out of the way. Tugging the zipper down from my jacket I walk towards them ignoring the death glare from Lynn and the eye rolling from Chris, "so are we ready?"

"Do you want to take a moment first," Lynn replies, "powder your nose? Freshen you panties?"

"I'm sorry," I genuinely reply trying to ignore the guilt I felt in letting them down, "if it's any consolation Lynn you're going to love your gift."

Her eyebrows shoot up at my confession that I am her Santa, a small peace offering that I can see she is torn over. She's curious but is still cranky.

"Well I'll be the judge of that," she answers eyeing the newly wrapped box under the tree.

"If you're still upset with me I'll let you shake it," I smirk at her.

"Come on guys," Chris interrupts, "can we do this please?"

"Yeah you're right Chris," I can't help myself now, I have to pull Lynn's tail a little harder, "it's probably best if she doesn't shake it. It might explode."

I see her eyes open wide and the corners of her mouth twitch, I'm forgiven.

"Lynn focus," Chris tugs at her shirt, "I'll go and get the others both of you be ready to go."

"Where are they?" I ask scanning the room for Cara and Will.

"Cara is working on something else in her room and Will is with George and Amar out back."

"You realise that if it's something girlie I'm going to have to ram it down your throat Tris," Lynn says as we watch Chris walk across the floor towards Cara's room.

"I thought as much, that's why I've got my alias all planned out."

"So we are really going to do this aren't we?"

"Yep," I glance at her and for the first time since I have known Lynn I see her a little nervous, "together Lynn."

She nods and meets my eyes, I can see she understands the underlying meaning to the last comment.

"Thank you Tris."

"For what?"

"Helping me get a second chance. I need this, I need the closure. I miss my family."

"They aren't coming over to see you?"

"No. It's not safe so I told them to stay at home in Chicago. It's been so long since I've seen my sister and brother."

"We'll finish this Lynn."

"Or die trying?" she asks raising her eyebrow at me. It's an open ended question and one I've thought of myself.

I nod, "Or die trying. It ends with us. Along time ago I made a vow that I would track down my families killers. It used to be enough for me but not so much now."

"Really?"

"If I've learnt anything over the last few months it's that I can't allow another family to be torn apart Lynn. It's not right."

"Dauntless."

"Dauntless."

For a split second before the other join us Lynn and I form an invisible bond and I know that no matter what happens over the next weeks, months or years I will always be able to rely on her to have my back and me hers.

"Ready?" Chris asks as they all return back to us.

"Let's do it."

"Right," Cara address the small group circle, "these are your safety harnesses."

For the first time I notice what she is holding in her hands, a bundle of black woven strips, she hands a set to each of us. Examining the material it looks just like they are made out of seatbelts in cars.

"I'll help you into them once we are on the roof," Cara continues, "now these are how we are going to get down," she reaches into a back pack and pulls out a metal handle, "basically it works similar to a brake on a bicycle, because it will be a clear drop and we won't have any walls to brace ourselves on I've just remodelled it to suit our needs."

She hands us all two each, the sound of clicking metal surrounds us as we test them out.

"These are great Cara," I tell her admiring her work, noticing the others nod their heads in agreement.

"Thank you, now," she continues in typical Cara fashion, "I've been up to the roof measured and calculated the area we need to expose to in order to get through the ceiling. I've left the ropes and other things up there."

"There's more?" Chris asks.

"Yes. If we just head up there I'll show you how to harness yourselves in and attach your gliders."

Before any of us have a chance to respond she turns and starts marching towards the door, making us all follow her. I take the lead up the rusty ladder outside with the other following in single file behind me. A slight gust of chilly wind blows around us when we reach the top. Scouring the top it's not difficult to find our intended destination. I lead them towards the small pile of rope noticing an area marked off on the roofs tiles as we get closer.

"Alright I'll show you how to fit the equipment and do a brief rundown on how it works. I also want you to do a few pretend run throughs just to get used to the braking mechanisms," she address the group.

For the next few minutes Cara has our full attention as she demonstrates how to fit the equipment. I try to repress a giggle as I watch her standing in front of me, a harness wedged between her legs. She is clearly out of her comfort zone as she pushes her glasses back up her nose still talking about the backup safety measures she has built in.

"You know I have to admit Cara, these harnesses are quite snug," Chris says twisting, turning and doing a few leg lunges to break them in.

Finally with her assistance we are strapped in and running through a few practice tries before the big jump. I'm not sure about anyone else but my body is practically humming. Finally after all this time this is it.

"OK who wants to go first?" I ask the group around me when Cara is satisfied we are all able to handle the equipment.

"Tris, the first person who goes down will not have anyone holding the rope at the other end. It will need to be someone with superior upper body strength to maintain control," Cara responds, fidgeting a little trying hard to suppress her uncomfort.

"OK so who do you suggest?"

"I will," Will says as he raises his hand to volunteer, "I think I'll find it a little easier."

"Agreed, everyone else?" I ask the rest of the girls. After exchanging looks between them they nod in agreement.

"OK Good," Cara continues, "just give me a second to clear the roof tiles and we can proceed."

"Here Cara I can help lift them," Chris says following her to the spot mapped out on the ground.

"No need, I just need to apply this paste and it should just pop out."

We watch in fascination when she applies a thick grey paste in a square shape around the edges she had previously marked out. When she seems satisfied that there is enough there she pulls out a zippo lighter from her pocket and lights a corner. After a few seconds the paste catches the flame and starts to sizzle and smoke.

"Damn! I was expecting a big bang Cara," Lynn says to her as we watch the square start to glow orange as it heats from the flame.

"Yes well while the base product shares a common gene with nitro-glycerine I've managed to isolate the effect without the added hindrance of sound," Cara responds and looks up at us still standing around watching her. She must see the confusion on our faces because she rolls her eyes and continues, "I managed to get the bang without the boom."

"Ohhh," we all chorus.

"It's one of the other things I've been working on for when we return to Chicago. Safe, quiet and very effective," she finishes just as the last of the orange glow reaches the end.

For a few seconds we all stare at the orange glow as it dulls eventually fading, the metal around the edges seem to bubble like foam. With a final puff of white smoke we hear a faint pop and the square jumps up and lands with a clang just to the side of the hole.

"That would have to be one of the most fucking awesomest things I've ever seen Cara," Lynn grins at her.

"A rather crude way to describe my work Lynn but thank you. Will and Lynn just slide this over a little further while Chris, Tris and I go and attach the rope ready for decent."

We all jump into action following Cara's instructions, gladly letting her take the lead. She has managed to achieve some amazing work in a very short time span and I can't wait to see what else she has come up with. Eventually everything is in place are we are ready. Will creeps closer to the edge of the opening and peers down.

"OK here I go. Once I have the bottom I'll call up and the next person can follow," he looks over to us, his green eyes shimmering with excitement. I sometimes forget but he has been waiting longer then me to return.

"Ready," I watch as he leaps from the edge, the sound of rope slipping through pulleys and the clacking of the braking fade as he makes his decent. Finally, after months of waiting, the first sound of the ringing bell echoes through the warehouse as Will hits it.

It's time to go back home. It's time for us to go home.

**_SNEAK PEAK AT THE NEXT CHAPTER…._**

_"__Going somewhere?" I hear Zeke behind me, throwing him a quick glance as I make my way to the dresser drawer I see him casually leaning up against the door frame. Feet crossed at his ankles. _

_"__San Francisco," I reply grabbing a few t-shirts and pushing the drawer shut with my hip._

_"__Really? For any particular reason?"_

_"__Beatrice."_

_"__Well it's about bloody time," he says and for the first time in my life he surprises me when he reaches back behind him dropping his own duffle bag onto the floor. "It's a good thing I'm already packed. There's a flight leaving in about 2 hours so you better get a wriggle on."_


End file.
